The Colony
by Engel2092
Summary: The Saiyans have life anew on Earth after the Death of Frieza on Namek, thanks to Goku and King Vegeta Brief. Now they protect the Earth as if it were their own home. Due to peaceful times, Saiyans go to school, especially a certain school in the City of the Orange Star. No Saiyaman. No 'Tricksters' remarks. No Cell/Possible Buu. I Do Not own DB/Z/GT. Read&Review:). GxV.
1. 24TH World Tournament

A/N: **THE COLONY!** It is here. For anyone who doesn't understand the "It is here" that's because it was supposed to take a long time after the story it's continuing from. But to be honest **The Refugees **IS my best story so far. I hope that this sequel lives up to it. This story will be Gohan and Videl centered as far as the couple. If you don't understand the continuation then GO READ THE FIRST STORY! The name is in bold and isn't the name of this story. Read&Review :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: 24th World Martial Arts Tournament**

It has been a year since Frieza was killed. The Namekians keep in touch saying they have no problems of anyone looking for Frieza or anyone looking for the Dragon Balls. Content with their victory, the Saiyans gathered to watch the Prince and The son of the General enter in a tournament with humans who were gracious enough to welcome them onto their planet. Meanwhile Gohan and Prince Trunks sat on the ground in the waiting area, meditating fighting through thoughts that seemed to be evenly matched with each other.

When they stopped they heard the Tournament Announcer beginning the show. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE 24TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! Today will be different than the first 23 Tournaments. There are 2 divisions, a junior division and an Adult division. Junior division is ages 15 and below and the Adult Division is 16 and up, quite simply put." The Man with Sunglasses announced. "This year we have two special fighters in the Junior Division, The son of the King of Saiyans Vegeta Brief, Prince Trunks! and the son of former Tournament winner, and youngest participant of the WMAT before the Junior Division was put in place, and finally the General of the Elite Saiyan Forces, Son Goku's son, SON GOHAN!" he announced once again as all Saiyans cheered and so did most all of the humans.

Gohan and Trunks smiled at the generous introduction. Gohan turned around and went to sit on a bench waiting for the time to walk out to the stage to choose numbers for the match ups. He unknowingly sat next to a girl who he didn't notice until she jumped when he sat down. "You nervous? seem a bit skittish." Gohan laughed sheepishly as he put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, just a bit, I didn't know I'd have to face any Saiyans. My dad was more worried about that than I was." she said looking down at her feet. Gohan waved his hand in front of her face, she looked up at him and he smiled, "That's better, you have nothing to worry about. With any luck Trunks and I will face each other and You'll be on the other side of the bracket." He said optimistically as he smiled wide.

The girl smiled back, "Thank you for that. My name is Videl." The girl said with a smile as she extended her hand politely. "Son Gohan." Gohan said extending his tail to shake the girl's hand. The two laughed as they continued talking. Trunks meanwhile stared out into the crowd watching as the Announcer milked every ounce of cheering he could. "Finally it's time to bring out our contestants! Let's give them a LARGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" the announcer yelled as the crowd went wild and the 32 children walked out. Gohan walked out with Videl on one side and Trunks right in front of him. "Now the Junior Division is different from the Adult. First off, No Preliminary Round, All children are qualified, all will be fighting for the Grand Prize. Each Fight is only half an hour long, if you can not finish the fight in 30 minutes, the judges will decide the fight. Trunks, Gohan, since you two are the only Saiyans, you guys can choose first." The announcer said calling up the 2 saiyans.

Gohan stuck his hand in and pulled out a number. "I got 17." Gohan said as he smiled and walked back to Videl, holding his thumb up. Videl blushed and smiled holding her thumb up. Trunks reached his hand in and pulled out a number as well. "32. I got 32." Trunks said annoyed that he had to wait so long into the tournament. "See! What luck! Now all you have to do is get into the first 16 and you won't have to face one of us until the finals." Gohan said happily as he wrapped his tail happily around her waist. The rest of the Kids were put into a line and pulled out the numbers one by one.

Videl was standing nervously near the back. By the time she got to the front there were 4 spots left, 1 in the first 16 and 3 in the second 16. 'Please please please, I have to win and I stand a better chance in the first bracket.' She thought as she prayed to the Guardian of Earth. The Guy in front of her pulled out number 28. "OH THANK KAMI!" She thought out loud. She nervously walked up front and grabbed out a number shyly pulling out a number. Just as she was about to unfold it, Kami's eyes flashed from atop the lookout with a smile on his face. "8. I GOT 8!" She said ecstatically as she ran back to Gohan and jumped into his arms. He blushed as they both let go and laughed.

Trunks simply rolled his eyes at the sight as they all walked back to the waiting room. Trunks sat in the middle of the waiting room meditating while everyone else trained hard. Gohan and Videl sat on a bench near the entrance just talking and getting to know each other. Suddenly a blonde haired boy walked over and put his arm around Videl. "Hey babe, I've been looking for you. Who's the nerd?" the boy asked as Gohan smiled nervously, "Hello, I'm Son Gohan. I just have to be going now." He said as he walked over to Trunks and sat across from him and began meditating as well.

Videl hit the boy hard in the stomach. "Sharpener you idiot! You knew who that was, he picked a number first." Videl yelled angrily as everybody but Gohan and Trunks sat soundly. They were training harder than they ever had, Gohan having the upper hand. *Something bothering you?* Trunks asked telepathically to the angered Saiyan. *It's NOTHING!* Gohan answered as he punched Trunks hard in the stomach and elbowed him in the back. *I just dont understand, sure it doesn't matter that she has a boyfriend, but it's something I would've liked to know!* Gohan exclaimed as he continually hit Trunks who was laying on the ground. *Just get her back! Beat up the boyfriend, I'll let you win in the finals so you can beat her.* Trunks said as he got up slowly. *Only choice I have I suppose. Sorry for going overboard. I'm going to train on my own for awhile.* Gohan responded as Trunks came out of the meditative state and walked over to the girl.

He sat down hard, "Nice going." Trunks said simply as Videl looked at him annoyed. "Nice going what?" Videl asked annoyed not caring that this was the Saiyan Prince she was talking to, "You just got my ass kicked, that's what." He said walking away, confusing the girl because he looked fine. When it came to her fight Gohan got up reluctantly and walked over to watch it. He was quite impressed considering she was fighting gracefully but at the same time furiously. She seemed very angry about something and he felt bad for what he was planning. "There it is folks! Videl Satan is the Winner." the mic guy announced as she walked back to the waiting room.

Gohan quickly sat back down and began meditating again. "Figures, that jerk wouldn't even bother to watch my fight." Videl said loudly as she sat down in the corner and just stared at the two Saiyans meditating. "Saiyans, who needs them." Videl said as she went over to the punching bag and began hitting it hard and relentlessly. Gohan opened an eye and peeked out at Videl. *Shit! she is absolutely pissed!* Gohan thought to Trunks who looked back and laughed, *Oh yeah, you did that. Who needs her? It isn't like she can't get any mad at you.* Trunks laughed as Gohan just frowned. "That isn't what my father is about. He'd never give up, maybe there's a reason she didn't tell me." Gohan said standing to go over only to be tackled by Trunks. "No! Wait until you face her in the finals." Trunks said annoyed to be watching out for the fool.

Gohan got up, "What! Why!?" Gohan asked incredulously. "Because it's clear that one of you will do will do something stupid and piss each other off even more! You wait until finals, if you do something stupid you can allow her to let her anger out, and it wont hurt you." Trunks explained annoyingly. Realizing Trunks was right, Gohan walked over to the entrance to the fighting stage. He stood there as all fights went by including his. Eventually it was time for the semi finals. Videl against a boy twice her size and Gohan against Trunks.

Videl had easily taken out the large boy in 12 moves. Trunks and Gohan walked on stage right passed Videl who intentionally bumped into Gohan. "You know Gohan, a girl that isn't afraid of a Saiyan is hot. But a Human girl that terrifies a Saiyan, that girl is a keeper." Trunks laughed as Gohan rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't make me angry just before our fight. It's one thing to let me win, but to actually lose, which would happen anyway, is completely different." Gohan said with a sneaky smirk. They walked on stage and bowed to each other politely and dropped into their stances.

"Here it is Folks! Undoubtedly the most explosive fight of this Tournament! Ready? BEGIN!" The Announcer shouted at the top of his lungs into the mic as the two sped towards each other and collided at top speed, breaking the stadium stage beneath their feet. They fought furiously lifting slightly into the air as they fought. The two separated and smirked at each other, "Gohan, look at that, your girlfriend is watching us." Trunks smiled smugly as Gohan looked down at her and looked back at him. "Well then I suppose I should do something impressive." Gohan chuckled smugly as his aura blew up gold. His eyes flashed Teal and his hair turned bright Gold.

"This. This is impressive, right?" he smirked as he went into a stance. Trunks chuckled, "I suppose, I mean your hair isn't spikier than normal, it looks the same. But 9 years old and a Super Saiyan, impressive." Trunks smiled as Gohan shrugged nonchalantly. "It'd be more impressive if you were the only one!" Trunks shouted as he exploded, his hair spiked up in all directions and his hair and Aura turned Golden as his eyes flashed into the same Teal color. Gohan smirked, "Thank Kami, I thought I was the only one." he said as he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Trunks and brought his hand down on Trunks neck who dodged his hand last minute and grabbed it and threw him into the ground. Gohan caught himself last minute and looked up only to see Trunks right above him and dropped his leg on Gohan's stomach.

"Not being a very impressive boyfriend." Trunks chuckled as Gohan looked at him angrily. "Super Saiyan isn't the only thing I inherited, and I'm alot smarter than my father, so I know how to do THIS!" Gohan yelled as his teal eyes became dark red and he stood up. His hair was still golden but his aura and eyes were blood red. "Combine Bloodlust and Super Saiyan, I suppose Super Bloodlust!" Gohan cackled evilly as he attacked Trunks furiously. Meanwhile Goku in the audience looked at his son worried, "Vegeta, bloodlust shouldn't be used! It might scare the humans, instill mistrust in us." Goku whispered to Vegeta as he nodded. "Don't worry Kakarot, your brat is in complete control of this form." Vegeta said as they watched Trunks get his ass kicked up one side of the stage and down the other.

Gohan dropped the bloodlust and went back to his normal Super Saiyan form. "Well, this has been fun. Time for me to win." Gohan said to a beaten and bruised Trunks who was laying on the edge of the stage. Trunks smiled, "Well your girlfriend is now terrified to fight you." Trunks chuckled as he rolled offstage and Gohan looked at Videl who was on the ground visibly shaking. Gohan quickly dropped out of Super Saiyan and tossed a senzu to Trunks as he sat down on the stage, waiting for the next round.

Trunks ate the senzu and stood on his face, flying up to where his father and Goku were sitting, smiling smugly. "Well Son Gohan and Videl Satan are in the Finals. Gohan seems to be ready. Videl? Come on out." the announcer exclaimed as Videl stood on her feet, but was still visibly shaken. 'He is just a Jerk, he'll go easy on you. He seemed nice enough. It must've been Saiyan animosity towards each other.' Videl thought as she walked slowly out to the stage. She climbed the steps cautiously as Gohan continued just sitting soundly on the ground, smiling at her as she walked. When she reached her position he stood up and got into a relaxed position.

The announcer called for the beginning of the fight. Videl sat in her stance, closed her eyes in fear and waited for a punch to come from the Saiyan. when she peeked out he was right in her face still smiling. "I'm sorry Videl. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." he said sadly as she dropped her arms. "What do you mean you're sorry?!" Videl shouted as she punched him square in the face only to grasp her hand in pain. "Well for one, not dodging. You didn't break anything did you?" Gohan asked worryingly as he tried examining her arm. "I'm fine YOU JERK!" she shouted as she kicked him in the shin who grasped it slightly in pain before dropping his foot on the ground again.

Gohan just smiled apathetically, "I don't understand what I did, but I know it was wrong. I'm sorry for being an idiot." Gohan said, laughing sheepishly. "You think you can just apologize!? We were having fun, getting to know each other, then just as quickly as we became friends, YOU START IGNORING ME! What's wrong with you!?" Videl shouted as she began hitting after Gohan who simply dodged each hit. He lowered his power level as low as possible and allowed several hits through taking damage. "I didn't want to get to close and get between and your boyfriend. Which by the way, you could have said something to me about!" Gohan said as he raised his power and dodged some more.

Videl got angry and yelled out loud in a rage, in synch with her punches she shouted, "THAT. IDIOT. ASSHOLE. DEGENERATE. BLONDE. BIMBO. OF. A. BOY. IS. NOT. AND. NEVER. WILL. BE. **MY BOYFRIEND!**" She shouted as she pushed Gohan out of bounds. "There it is, in a surprise turn of events, the winner of the Junior Division is Videl Satan." the announcer announced. Gohan got back on stage and smiled embarrassingly, "So I ignored you for no reason?" he said ashamed and scared of the reaction. "That's right, and considering you lost, I GUESS, I forgive you." She said her arms crossed and getting a big hug from Gohan, "Thanks Videl, and again sorry for being an idiot." Gohan said as he blushed and put her down. Videl blushed as well and went to the waiting room with Gohan following behind.

Chi-chi in the stands stared dreamily as Gohan followed the pig-tailed ebony haired girl. "Grandchildren, lots and lots of grandchildren." she mumbled as Goku looked at her. "What's that hun?" Goku asked as Gohan disappeared. "Nothing Goku, nothing." She smiled as Goku smiled back and the two kissed and Trunks gagged. "Kakarot, we're in public!" Vegeta said as Bulma giggled, "Nonsense, I think that looks fun." She said seductively as she began playing with Vegeta's hair causing Trunks to gag some more.

The Saiyans decided to leave the tournament, but just as they were, an explosion came from an island several miles away. "Kakarot, you take your team. I'll get your son." Vegeta ordered as Goku nodded and took off. He arrived at Amenbo Island, nine miles Southwest of South City with a his team of Elite Saiyans, or the Saiyans who have learned the Super Saiyan ability. They took a vantage point on the mountain on the Island and saw smoke rising from the city. Goku turned to his team, "You three go left, you three go right, close in on the smoke. Father you take those two and come from the south, Cellerro, Mai and I will come from the North. Anything suspicious, destroy it. They attacked this planet, that's their first mistake, they're second mistake is going to be messing with us. Break!" Goku ordered.

* * *

**There is Chapter 1! **Cliffhanger at the end there.

I thought some fluff would cause any 9 year old to gag. Except perhaps Gohan, Gohan is much more mature for his age.

Here is a list of the Saiyans on Kakarot's Elite Squad: (Letter next to names are gendertags. M for Male, F for Female.)  
M-Kakarot, Obviously.  
M-Bardock  
M-Cellerro  
F-Mai(Who has mated with Cellerro since the events of arriving on Earth.)  
M-Dar  
F-Tara  
M-Tarble  
F-Onia  
F-Toma  
M-Brocco  
F-Tota  
F-Fasha

Took me a while to come up with names. They can all Go Super Saiyan, Goku and Vegeta are the strongest Super Saiyans. Trunks and Gohan are the ONLY SSJ Children. That makes a total of 15 Super Saiyans thusfar. **Read&Review :)**


	2. Saiyan 1st Victory on Earth

A/N: I had this chapter completed since I posted the first chapter. I decided that since their names are so similar, Tota and Toma are twin sisters. First chapter got 2 reviews, so hopefully I can get more as the story goes on. **Read&Review :)** and remember, **READ The Refugees IF YOU HAVENT READ IT BEFORE THIS STORY.**

* * *

The Saiyans decided to leave the tournament, but just as they were, an explosion came from an island several miles away. "Kakarot, you take your team. I'll get your son." Vegeta ordered as Goku nodded and took off. He arrived at Amenbo Island, nine miles Southwest of South City with a his team of Elite Saiyans, or the Saiyans who have learned the Super Saiyan ability. They took a vantage point on the mountain on the Island and saw smoke rising from the city. Goku turned to his team, "You three go left, you three go right, close in on the smoke. Father you take those two and come from the south, Cellerro, Mai and I will come from the North. Anything suspicious, destroy it. They attacked this planet, that's their first mistake, they're second mistake is going to be messing with us. Break!" Goku ordered.

**Chapter 2: Saiyan's First Victory on Earth.**

Bardock and his team fan out and and come moved up the streets of Sasebo City. "Tarble, report!" Bardock ordered as he looked around, "Bardock, it's the weirdest thing, it's like nobody is in the city at all! Hey I see two guys, I'll ask them." Tarble reported through the communicator in his ear. "Remember, raise your power level if you have a problem!" Bardock ordered as he continued moving through the City. Tarble walked cautiously up to the two men. 'These people dont seem to have a Power Level.' Tarble thought, "Excuse me?" Tarble said, a bit creeped out from the vibe he was getting, "Sir? Have you seen anything suspicious?" Tarble asked more authoritatively.

The Short, pudgy, pale skinned man turned his head slightly. "Analyzing... Vegeta Brief 90 Percent Match." the odd man spoke. Tarble now thoroughly freaked out raised his power level. "Bardock come in! These Two guys are NOT normal! I repeat, they are NOT NORMAL!" Tarble shouted as he powered up completely to Super Saiyan. "Are you Vegeta Brief?" the old man asked getting right in Tarble's face. "No! I'm proud to say that I am his brother though!" Tarble exclaimed as he sent a punch towards the Old man only to be grabbed.

The old man smiled, "Well Good enough for now." He said as Tarble tried breaking away but felt his power slipping away. Bardock arrived just as Tarble dropped out of Super Saiyan form. "Tarble!" Bardock shouted as he kicked the old man away. He picked up the young Prince and threw him over his shoulder. He pressed the communicator in his ear. "Son! I believe We found the cause of the explosions!" Bardock shouted as he raised his power level up and down to signal. "Roger that, coming to your position now." Goku said as Saiyans began surrounding the area.

"Analyzing... Son Goku 100% Match." The pudgy man said staring at Bardock, suddenly Goku appeared next to his father. "Analyzing. . . two Son Goku . . . Malfunction." it said again as it turned off it's analyzer. "Father, take Tarble to a safe range and give him this. Both of you, return on his recovery." Goku ordered handing Bardock a Senzu Bean. As Bardock took off and landed on a roof, Goku began talking. "On orders of the Earth King Furry, and the Saiyan King Vegeta, I give you one chance to leave this Planet. Take this chance or you declare war on the Saiyans, and that would be your second mistake. Believe me, I want you to make that second mistake." Goku said with a large smirk on his face.

Upon hearing that Saiyans were confronting the terrorists, humans poked their head out and began cheering. The old man stared Goku down, "So be it, on behalf of the Red Ribbon Army. I, Dr. Gero declare war on the Saiyans." He said as he looked back at the pudgy white man and nodded. On that the man sped at Goku ready to attack only to have his extended arm grabbed by Goku and crushed. "Is that all you got? Cellerro, Mai, Tara, Onia, Dar, Tota, tend to the elderly. The rest of you let's take down this one quickly." Goku ordered as they all attacked simultaneously in their Super Saiyan forms.

They took out the pudgy white one quickly, but Goku ordered for Dr. Gero to be kept alive. When subdued Goku began questioning. "The Red Ribbon Army was disbanded, thanks to King Vegeta and I. Who Are you?" Goku asked seriously, "I am Dr. Gero, the chief scientist, and you think you can just kill me? the minute I am disabled my other 2 androids will be awoken remotely." Dr. Gero said menacingly only to be hit in the face by Goku. "We took care of you easily, why should we worry about 2 more?" Goku asked with a smirk on his face. "Because I've been sending a video feed, directly to them, they know the way you operate. They are exponentially stronger than us. That's why!" Gero said as he laughed out loud.

Goku just smirked, "In that case, you're going to lead us straight to their position." Goku said as he looked to Dar and nodded. Dar messed with his circuitry in the back and found coordinates and nodded back to Goku. "We know exactly where they are, but to keep them deactivated till we get there, we'll keep you alive, for now." Goku said as he ordered them to take off and he'd catch up. "People of Sasebo City. The crisis has been resolved, we have called in a couple Saiyans to help with the relief effort." He smiled as he waved and took off. "Vegeta, the crisis has been resolved, rendezvous at these coordinates for my report." Goku said sending the coordinates to Dr. Gero's laboratory.

Kakarot's squad, along with Kakarot came to the mountain range holding Gero's lab and found a hole in the side of a mountain. Inside they found a large mechanical door, Goku turned to Gero, "Open it, NOW!" Goku ordered as Gero reluctantly opened the door. Inside the lab was a large computer looking thing. "Father, you take 5 with you and search everywhere you can find. We'll stay here and hold the fort until Vegeta arrives." Goku ordered as Bardock saluted and ordered 5 to come with him. "So Gero, I assume you can activate them without dying. Why haven't you yet?" Goku asked curiously as he stared at the mechanical Doctor.

"If you must know, they haven't been perfected, I could activate them but I'm unsure what would happen. They would kill you all, but there is a chance they'd kill me as well." Gero said nervously, as Goku chuckled, "So you're afraid, but if it means our death, isn't it worth the chance? That is your goal isn't it? Take your revenge for the Red Ribbon Army?" Goku asked as he sat in a chair looking at the two pods saying 17 and 18. "It's my revenge plan, how is it my revenge if I'm not alive to enjoy your destruction?" Gero retorted with a bite in his tone.

Vegeta arrived and walked in with Gohan and Trunks on either side. "Kakarot, report." Vegeta ordered as Goku bowed politely and began talking. "We arrived at Sasebo City on Amenbo Island. We searched the area around the explosion and Tarble found this man and an associate of his, My King, this is Dr. Gero. He claimed to lead a revitalized Red Ribbon Army. It turns out he only had created several androids." Goku reported as Vegeta took notice. "Like that Android that attacked on Kame House?" Vegeta asked curiously. "YES! That was my first prototype, Android 12!" Gero shouted before being knocked on the back of the head by Dar. "Why have we come here if the situation is under control?" Vegeta asked as Goku looked back at him. "According to him, these two will be Activated upon his death, and that they're much stronger than him, he has also said that he can activate them before his death but is afraid they would also kill him." Goku said as he pointed at the 2 pods.

While Vegeta took a closer look at the pods Bardock came upstairs. "Sir there is something strange in the basement, it looks like a fetus of some sort." Bardock said as Gero chuckled, he pressed a button in his wrist and the pods opened up. Inside the left one was a teenage boy with Black, shoulder length hair and an orange neckerchief. In the right pod was a teenaged girl with equal length hair, but was blonde, not black. "WAKEY WAKEY CHILDREN!" Gero shouted as they opened their eyes and stepped out. "Good morning Father." they said simultaneously, "Destroy the Saiyans! quickly!" Gero ordered but the Androids noticed he was incapable of moving. "Why? they're keeping you from deactivating us again." The boy said with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta took notice of their insubordination of Gero. "You two do not wish to be deactivated?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face as well. "Why would we? We just want to get away from this asshole! He killed our parents and kidnapped us. He thinks he erased that memory, but it was too vivid to be erased!" the blonde girl spoke furiously as she stared at the Saiyan King. "Well, then I propose a truce, You ignore his orders, work alongside us, tell us what you know of the thing in the basement, and in return you get your own house and freedom and we give you the old man to do with as you please." Vegeta proposed as the twins looked at each other and discussed it.

Finally they stopped and looked back, "You have a deal, but we choose where we want to live." the boy said as he walked down stairs to check out what was downstairs. The Saiyans followed and left a broken Gero on the ground in front of the girl. "18, I beg of you, destroy them, Avenge me!" Gero begged on his hands and broken knees. 18 simply stuck out her hand, "I'd never avenge you! But my father and mother, gladly!" she shouted as she sent a ki blast at the old man. As he laid distraught on the ground, unable to move, "I can't remember my name because of you!" She shouted as she stomped her foot hard on the head of the Old Man.

In the basement 17 was looking at the fetus-like being stuck in the jar. "If memory serves me right, one night when we were out of our cages we came down to find Gero working on his computer. He said this a bio-mechanical Android, unlike us, it has a power level, and grows naturally like a human or a Namekian. He mentioned it was his Ultimate Android but only after it absorbed us. For not only my safety and the safety of my sister and this Planet, I suggest it be destroyed." Android 17 said as he stepped back. "Sire, we found blueprints, his story is accurate, they are made to fit with this little guy." Dar said looking at the blue prints.

17 and 18 looked at their blueprints. "Figures, he didn't even put our names anywhere on the blueprints. Such a boring man." 18 said as she burned the blueprints in her hands. They all went back upstairs and saw a third, very large pod in the middle of the room. "What about bigg'un there? What do you know of him?" Goku asked curiously, "We could find out, but we really don't care." 17 said as he left the laboratory. Vegeta chuckled as he followed, "Good enough for me, everyone out of this dump." Vegeta said as he sent a large ki blast downstairs at the pod and destroyed being inside. He then ordered Goku to destroy the rest of the lab.

Outside the entire Mountain disappeared as the lab blew to pieces. The Saiyans all regrouped at Capsule Corp. Goku dismissed his squad and inside Capsule Corp. Bulma examined the two Androids. "So you cant remember anything but Gero kidnapping you and killing your parents?" Bulma asked as they nodded. "Well he didn't give you an artificial brain, so perhaps those memories are salvageable." Bulma said with a large smile. The two smiled as well, "Thanks but no thanks. It isn't worth it, we'll just make a new life with our new identities." 18 smiled as she winked at the bald man who was keeping guard in the room. Krillin just blushed and stepped outside.

"Thanks to the Saiyans, life in Sasebo City returned to normal. They aren't giving specifics, but according to several eye witnesses they claimed that these Terror acts were caused by Dr. Gero of the former Red Ribbon Army. The Saiyans quickly disposed of the terrorists and then helped the citizens put out the fires and rebuild. Coming up, a special interview with Champion of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Hercule Satan." The TV said as it showed a picture of Hercule. Goku looked at him closely, "He looks familiar, I know I've seen him before." Goku said as the news reporter continued talking.

Gohan smiled as he heard the last name of his new friend. "Good for her dad." he said to himself as he continued studying. Back on the TV the interview began. "So Mr. Satan, how does it feel to join the ranks of World Tournament Champs like Jackie Chun and Son Goku?" the interviewer said as she put the mic in front of Mr. Satan who just grabbed the Mic, "To me, Son Goku had an unnatural advantage, I mean he is a Saiyan, right? Humans can't do that whole energy business except for Jackie Chun, who disappeared after the 22nd World Tournament. Aliens seem to be the only one who can do that stuff." Hercule said through the mic, doing several poses.

"What about Yamcha the Bandit? He did Master Roshi's Kamehameha wave, as did Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi." the interviewer asked curiously. Hercule just laughed loudly, "Master Roshi, was related Jackie Chun, that makes sense, but those other 'fighters' were faking those light shows." Hercule said ignorantly as the interviewer spoke once again, "If they were faking it, then why are all of those fighters, Honorary Officers in the Saiyan Army?" the interviewer asked stumping the large oaf. "Mark Deville! That face, I knew it, it's that Mark guy I helped when I was younger." Goku exclaimed recgonizing Hercule's confused and scared face. "You know Videl's dad?" Gohan asked curiously as the interview continued in the background. Goku just laughed and retold the story of him saving a kid from a bunch of muggers.

When the interview was over Hercule walked inside to Videl. "So what are we doing with the money?" Videl asked as they got into a complimentary town car and headed to their apartment. "Simple sweet-pea, going to get an enormous house! Full staff an-", "Papa, we don't have enough money for that, we should save some of that money and just get a bigger apartment or small house or something." Videl interrupted as Hercule hung his head, "You're right sweet-pea, I'm putting some of that into a college fund for you sweetie." he said with a smile as they arrived at their apartment building. "Sounds good, can I invite Sharpener, Erasa and Gohan over to hang out?" Videl asked as Hercule froze in place. "Sweet-pea, you know I don't want you to be dating until you're at least 20." Hercule said worried as he grabbed her shoulder.

"DADDY! Jeez, they're just my friends." Videl said embarrassed that her father would just bring that up out of nowhere, "Fine, sweetie, just saying, no dating untill you're older." Hercule said walking inside. 'Can't believe him, I don't even like boys like that yet. Although Gohan is kind of cute." Videl said as she blushed and called her friends up. She called Erasa first and had her call Sharpener so he wouldn't think anything of it. Then she called Gohan, "Son Residence, Chi-chi speaking." Chi-chi said through the speaker, "Hello Mrs. Son, It's Videl, Videl Satan. I was wondering if Gohan could come hangout with me and my friends." Videl responded and was immediately corrected, "'My friends and I' sweetie, and I'm sorry but Gohan has to study, he has to catch up on his molecular physics so he can get onto Quantum Physics as soon as possible." Chi-chi responded as Videl got annoyed, thinking that Gohan told his mother to make anything up if she called. "Fine, I didn't want to hang out with him anyway! Good-Bye!" Videl shouted as she hung up the phone hard.

"What a rude little girl, she is not a good influence on my Gohan." Chi-chi said to herself who brought a snack into Gohan who sat at the table completing his homework. "Who was on the Phone mom?" Gohan asked as he handed his homework to her for her inspection. "Nobody I want you associating with sweetie. You really seem to be getting the hang on this, why don't you take a break with some Advanced Calculus." She smiled as Gohan sighed and agreed reluctantly.

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were walking around the park as laughing and talking when a group of thugs ambushed them. "Give us what you got kids!" the Largest thug said as he held out a knife. Sharpener stepped behind Videl, who after winning against a Saiyan stepped forward and got into a stance. "Don't challenge me. I just won against a Saiyan kid." Videl said with pure confidence. "So what? That saiyan was probably a wimp!" the thug said as Videl attacked the thug and knocked him out in several hits angrily. "Gohan is not a wimp, maybe scared of me, but not a wimp!" Videl shouted as she landed on the ground again smirking as the other thugs just grabbed the big guy and ran off.

The three decided to head to their own homes and get sleep. Videl was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-5 Years Later-

Videl woke up, time seemed to have flown by since she rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes. Her Freshman year started today as she got dressed in an oversized white T-shirt and black spandex bicycle shorts. "High school, 'best 4 years of my life' my ass. There better be something to make my day, i'm too tired to do this shit." Videl said looking at her messy hair in the mirror.

Meanwhile in the 439 Mountain Area, "Gohan get up, your mother and your brother are already eating, and I'm starving." Goku said as he quickly ran to the breakfast table. Gohan sat up in bed, his new hairstyle completely spiked up. "First day of High School, this is going to be awesome! Making friends my own age!" Gohan smiled as he got dressed in a black vest and white longsleeved shit with blue jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Eww, alright, no Vest." he said as he took off the vest and smiled and went downstairs for breakfast. 'Hope I get to see Videl again, she just disappeared, maybe she lost my number. Should've got her phone number.' Gohan regretted as he ate out of the mountain of Pancakes he, his father and his 3 year old brother, Goten demolished in seconds. After breakfast he took off towards Orange Star City.

* * *

**Chapter 2** is over, you know we got a good thing going and I don't want to see it end. So it won't for a long time, Chapter 3 will come out soon.


	3. Gohan's First Day of School

A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Gohan's first day at High school. Trunks will be there too. Also, Chi-chi opened a restaurant because of all the Saiyans on Earth. Whatever, **Read&Review :)**.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gohan Goes to High School**

Gohan was soaring through the sky as he was excited to socialize with humans. 'I really wish mom would ease off the studying so I could hangout with other people my age. Bulma already promised a job at Capsule Corp. when I graduate, why is she so worried?' Gohan thought as he saw another flying form wearing a black tank top and Dark grey Cargo pants, and Gold boots. "Trunks! Good to see you." Gohan exclaimed as Trunks looked over nonchalantly, "What's up Gohan? Shouldn't you be at home studying?" Trunks said slyly as Gohan huffed. "No, actually, my mother is allowing me to attend high school, mainly because I need to graduate from an actual school to get that job at Capsule Corp." Gohan said matter-of-factually.

Trunks just rolled his eyes, "No, you don't. My mother already gave me a part time job there in charge, I'd give you job right now. But I think I know why you told your mom that you need to graduate an actual school." Trunks smirked as Gohan laughed sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head, "You got me, I don't want to be stuck at home every day. I only see Saiyans, coming to see my father, or to get a bite at my mom's restaurant. That was a good move on her part." Gohan laughed as they reached Orange Star City.

Gohan turned to Trunks, "I'm going to walk from here, enjoy the city." Gohan said as Trunks nodded and continued on, Gohan landed near a coffee shop and began walking the same direction he was flying. Everyone seemed to be at peace and enjoying life, there were several Saiyans walking the streets as well, greeting the General's son happily as he walked past them. While walking he ran into a rather short girl and knocked her down. "Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there." Gohan apologized sincerely attempting to help her up only for the girl to slap him away. "Obviously, now get off me!I don't need your help!" the girl said standing on her feet.

She wore an oversized White T-shirt, black bicycle pants, and her hair was in messy pigtails. "Look, I'm running late as it is, so I don't have time to kick your ass!" she exclaimed as she looked at the tall young man in front of her. 'Crap, a Saiyan, I just picked a fight with a Saiyan!' she thought as she jumped back, ready for a fight, the boy looked at his watch, "It's okay, I don't have time either. I got to get to school, so I'll see you later." Gohan said with an honest smile as he ran towards Orange Star High. "Weird, any other saiyan would be adamant to fight. He just ran off after looking at his watch." she said looking at her own watch and seeing she was almost half an hour late for school.

Gohan arrived about 40 minutes late and met up with Trunks who was waiting in front of the school. "Oh good, I thought I was late." Gohan said with a smile, Trunks simply smirked, "You are late." Trunks said as Gohan froze up, "But... but you're standing out here!" Gohan exclaimed thinking that anyone, even saiyans, wouldn't just skip class. "I know, but I already swung by the office, got your schedule for you, and told them I'd show you around, you're lucky that we have the same classes." Trunks said kindly handing Gohan a piece of paper and walking inside, Gohan following closely behind.

"So first things first, I already scoped out the Saiyan girls in our class, pretty good potential mates, human girls, not so much." Trunks said as he began walking up the stairs. "I really don't care Trunks, I have schoolwork to focus on." Gohan said as Trunks laughed hard thinking it was a joke. "Gohan, for the last time, you passed the entrance exam with a perfect score, nobody has ever come close, you need a 55 percent to pass. Most people have never gotten near 80 percent, you don't even need to be here." Trunks explained when he saw Gohan was confused as to why he was laughing.

Gohan, still confused, but not as worried just listened, not very carefully at all to Trunks' girl talk. They finally reached a door that had the number 200 on the front of the door. "One last thing, we only leave the classroom in between classes to get the right textbook from our lockers or for lunch. So it'd be easier to carry every book into class with you so you don't have to constantly get up." Trunks said as he knocked on the door. When the door opened an older man in a brown suit and mustache walked out. "Can I help you?" he asked in a gentle but authoritative voice.

Gohan stepped forward and stuck his hand out to shake hands, "Yes, My name is Son Gohan and I am assigned to be in this class, along with my friend here Trunks Brief." Gohan said politely only for Trunks to scoff, "Prince of all Saiyans, Trunks Brief to you, third class clown." He said sticking his nose in the air pompously. "Ah yes, the two students who got the highest scores ever on the Entrance Exam, please come in and take a seat. We only have one more student we're waiting on, but she should be here any minute. My name is Mr. Johnston, I'll be your History teacher." the old man said with a kind smile as Gohan returned it and walked in the room.

Trunks followed reluctantly, 'What a nerd. I'm surprised he ever became a Super Saiyan.' Trunks thought as Gohan was still looking around the room. There were 5 rows and only 3 open seats. 2 in the 4th row up and 1 just below it. "I guess I'll take the end seat." Gohan said to himself as Trunks already took the end seat in the 3rd row. He walked up and sat down next to a blonde girl with short hair wearing a green tube top. He cheerfully stuck his hand out, "Hello, I'm Son Gohan, Nice to meet you." he said with a smile, the girl just took his hand, much more cheerfully, "Hi! I'm Erasa with an E. That's my friend Sharpener, and my empty seat." she said kind of sad her best friend hadn't shown up yet.

Just as she did, the door slammed open and a raven haired girl walked in and apologized for being late. She took the seat next to Erasa and she cheerfully introduced the two, former friends, "Hey girl! Meet the new cutie!" Erasa began to introduce but she looked over and immediately snarled in disgust, "I've already met him, he's the jerk that ran into me and knocked me down in front of the coffee shop." She said putting her head down, tired from the night before. Gohan just looked over at her, "I said I was sorry, I even tried to help you up but you swatted me away!" he exclaimed feeling attacked by the pigtailed girl.

She just lifted her head and glared at the Saiyan teen. "I didn't need your help, and I never will, Saiyans have always been bad people." the girl glared and then turned her attention to Sharpener, "Trade seats with me, I want to be as far away from that scum as possible." the girl said gaining Trunks' attention. "HEY GIRL! What did my people ever do to you?" Trunks asked standing up gaining the attention of the short tempered girl. "Well they could've had their mother's make better excuses for not wanting to talk on the phone for one! Other than that I think they could just go to hell." The girl said angrily as she recognized the Lavender haired boy, "OH and great, the best friend of that very same asshole." she said angrily.

Gohan just stood up and with cool resolve spoke, "Look girl, I don't understand this hostility towards us, you were obviously friends with a Saiyan once, what happened that caused you to hate on our people?" Gohan asked still not recognizing the girl, but the minute she turned to make eye contact with the calm boy he recognized the two beautiful blue eyes that he couldn't place on anyone but his long-lost friend. "THE FUCKING PROBLEM I HAVE IS THAT SON GOHAN TOLD HIS MOM THAT HE WAS TOO BUSY STUDYING QUANTUM GODDAMN PHYSICS TO TALK TO ME ON THE PHONE! WHAT FUCKING NINE YEAR OLD LEARNS QUANTUM PHYSICS!" Videl shouted at the top of her lungs.

Trunks, finally understanding the situation and just put his arm around Gohan, "This fucking 9 year old learned Quantum Physics." Trunks said with a large shit-eating grin. Gohan was still dumbfounded to really talk though. He stared blankly at the girl with a fiery temper that he met at the 24th WMAT that he didn't even hear her complaints about him. Videl looked at the saiyan teen closely and finally recognized it to be Gohan, before either knew what happened they were sitting in the Principal's office. Gohan with a black eye and Videl with happy smile on her face that she won against the same Saiyan twice, and Trunks still snickering at Gohan.

They sat and waited patiently, "Videl?" Gohan tried to speak to her but she was icing him out. "Videl please, let me explain." he tried again only to get a huff in response. "I should be mad here, you didn't give me your number so I couldn't call back. Also, you never even tried to call back." Gohan said crossing his arms. Again responded with silence.

"Principal Horak will see you now." the secretary said as all 3 walked in to his specific office. "All of you sit!" He ordered gruffly, "Swearing in class, causing an distraction, Verbal Assault on the Saiyan Race and Physical Assault on the General's son. Ms. Satan, the physical assault alone is enough for the Saiyans to declare war, but the fact that the General's son and the Prince is involved is enough to get Earth blown to bits. Are you trying to kill Earth?" the Principal asked as Videl huffed, "Son Gohan, do you have anything to say?" the principal asked, only for Gohan to smile, "I forgive her, I'm not going to allow the Earth to come under any harm, especially the Saiyans and neither will my father." Gohan said his resolve returning.

The Principal smiled and turned to Trunks, "What say you Prince Trunks?" he asked the Saiyan Prince, "For the Crimes against the Saiyan Race, I order the Planet to be pushed into the Sun." He said sarcastically laughing out loud as he finished his statement, "Very Funny Prince Trunks. All three of you Detention after school. Let's not make this a normal thing, You have to spend the next four years of your lives together." Mr. Horak said as he allowed them to return to class.

Trunks just walked forward as Gohan continued his attempt to get Videl to talk to him. "Videl, My mother never gave me a name, she never said anything to me, I swear I was studying, my mom is a control freak about that." Gohan said pleading forgiveness, "I have a question, why forgive me? We don't talk for 7 years, then when we meet again I punch you right in the face, and you forgive me? Because I sure as hell don't forgive you!" Videl stated with quiet rage. Gohan smiled, "Well to be honest, I was out of it when you hit me, I dont even remember you hit me. Also, you were my friend, and I'd still like to be your friend, which is why I'm determined to gain your forgiveness." Gohan said with an honest smile as Videl glared at the boy. "Fine! We can talk more in detention, but I'm still switching seats with Sharpener!" She declared and walked in to see that the only two open seats were right next to each other and the people around them were holding up blank pieces of paper to make it look like a heart.

'Trunks, you asshole!' Gohan thought as he smacked his head with his hand. Videl simply glared at all of them as they slowly put the paper down and moved seats around to be sitting in the right seats. Like promised Videl was now sitting in Sharpener's seat and Gohan was sitting on the end seat he was sitting at before.

After a few hours, and classes came and went, it was time for the Last class of the day. Physical Education, The P.E. Teacher was probably the only Saiyan teacher at the school due to a Saiyans natural physiology. "Alright new meat, I'm the son of a Saiyan who died on Planet Vegeta, His name was Nappa, you can also call me Nappa, I'm not going to go easy on you humans, and certainly not you Saiyans!" The enormous Bald-headed Saiyan said gruffly, "Unfortunately, I haven't come up with a plan for classes yet, so you do whatever you want untill class ends." He said calmly as he looked around the crowd, "But first, all Saiyan stand to my right, and humans stand to my left, I just want to check." he ordered sticking his hands out to each side.

The entirety of Saiyan Freshmen stood there, with Trunks at the front with a Vegeta-like grin on his face. "Prince Trunks, just because my father used to protect your father doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Nappa said hoping to wipe the grin off his face, but instead made it bigger. "Nappa, sir. Gohan and I are the strongest Saiyans at this school, so if anything, we'll go easy on you." Trunks said slyly as he pointed two fingers at Nappa as an energy ball began to form at his fingertips. Just as he let go it flew quickly at Nappa and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Gohan stood there resolute, with an angry look in his teal eyes.

Trunks just sighed, "Gohan, don't be a fuddy-duddy, let me do what I want." Trunks said with a sense of entitlement in his voice. "Trunks! What the hell is the matter with you! You're a Prince, we get it, you don't have to take every chance you can get to prove it!" Gohan said as his hair blew up in a gold hue.

"Is this what we're doing for the next hour before detention? Fighting?" Trunks said with a smirk as he matched his friend's appearance. "I don't want to fight, but you're acting like a spoiled brat!" Gohan exclaimed as he watched his friend's power level. "Just because I've been studying hard for my whole life, doesn't mean I took my spare time to train. But you, I don't sense much change in your power level since the last time we fought." Gohan said with his face still looking serious.

Trunks, taking the bait leaped forward and attempted to kick Gohan in the side of the head, only for Gohan to grab the leg easily and throw him into the ground. "You barely trained at all, your father must be ashamed." Gohan said continuing to work the Prince's anger. Trunks stood up and began punching furiously at Gohan, leaving the Prince's chest open for one hard hit, knocking him into the sky. Gohan followed his flailing body and did a mid-air backflip to gain momentum for a kick to the Prince's back sending the disgraced Prince into the ground. When Gohan landed and walked up to Trunks he felt a large power above him and looked up.

"That's enough Gohan, he's disgraced my throne enough." Vegeta said as Gohan nodded and dropped out of Super Saiyan and walked over to the Saiyan group once again, giving them all orders to Bow to King Vegeta. "Rise! I am taking my son to the hospital, let your teacher's know." Vegeta said picking the beaten child up and flying towards West City.

After P.E. was finished, all the Saiyans were talking excitedly about the General's Son. Meanwhile Gohan was in his detention, reading Crime And Punishment by Dostoevsky when Videl walked in after changing out of her P.E. clothes. "Well. . . that was brutal." Videl said as Gohan looked up and smiled politely, "How could you do that to your best friend?" Videl asked as Gohan took a serious look, "Simple, he was being a brat, and I don't want to fight for a brat. He is the heir to the Saiyan Throne, if he can't beat me, a former third class soldier, how is he supposed to lead an entire Army? The King agrees with me, why else would he take him to a hospital?" Gohan countered with his own question, confusing the human girl, "What do you mean, hospitals are good for injuries." Videl spat right back.

Gohan sighed, "At Capsule Corp, there are pods that heal faster than hospitals, and we even have a special bean that heals immediately. Trunks' punishment from his father was taking him to an ordinary hospital." Gohan explained, only angering Videl further, "If Capsule Corp, has these pods, why don't the hospitals?" Videl asked accusingly, "Because, we only had enough materials to build 5 pods. To give them to hospitals, they'd have to pay millions of dollars, for us to find the materials." Gohan retorted before returning to his book.

Videl sat in her chair and turned it towards Gohan, "I guess it's time to talk." Videl said as if it was a chore. "I just beat my best friend up because he was being a brat, just warning you." Gohan said jokingly making the girl chuckle a little.

"Duly noted, now, in the office you said you never got my number to call me back, would you have called me back if you had it?" Videl asked seriously, feeling a bit at fault, remembering he ran off before she even had time to give her phone number. "I'd call you right now if I had your number." Gohan said pulling out his Cell Phone his mother allowed him to get in case of emergencies. "By the way, if this talk ends before detention, can you show me how to use the games on this thing?" Gohan asked with a sincere smile on his face.

Videl smirked as she took his phone and put her number in and texted herself with his phone to get his number. "For a guy who supposedly learned Quantum Physics at 9 years old, I'd figure you'd know how to use a cell phone." Videl came back jokingly. "Touche, now, next question." Gohan said as Videl looked at him, "Well at the Tournament, you promised to teach me to use ki and fly like the Saiyans do, can you still teach me?" Videl asked as Gohan blushed, confusing the girl. "What? Why are you blushing?" Videl asked curiously.

Gohan looked around nervously, "Do you really want me to?" He asked sweating uncontrollably. "Uhhh yes?" Videl questioned, as Gohan looked at her, "Do you even know what you're asking? I'm a Saiyan, we find fighting pleasurable." Gohan said still nervous, "Stop pussyfooting around, what do you mean!?" Videl asked annoyingly. Gohan sighed again, "To ask me to Train you is like asking me out on a date. King Vegeta, and my dad always said that Saiyans find three things in this world pleasurable and they all begin with the letter F and to do any of those things with the opposite gender is an act leading up to mating." Gohan explained before saying the three things aloud, "Food, Fighting, and Fucking, usually in that order." Gohan said as Videl blushed beat red, understanding what she was asking him now.

* * *

There is **Chapter 3**. I've had one complaint that it is hard to read because of the dialogue of two different people being so close together. I'm sorry, but I can't change that, I'm used to writing the way I do.

**At the top of the page there is a capital 'T' with an arrow right next to it. Click that and press expand untill you can't anymore. That should make it slightly easier to read.** Although if you are reading on a phone or on the mobile site then you're S.O.L. I have no advice for you.

**Read&Review. :)**


	4. Videl Takes Flight Trouble Arrives

A/N: Welcome back to the story. I just want to thank you all for reading in general. I just want to say there was a reference to the TV show in the last chapter. The room number to Gohan's class is 200, which is also the first episode Gohan is seen in High School. Honestly, not a big deal, just wanted to mention it. Trunks will return in this chapter. I'll also try and get more in-depth with Sharpener and Erasa's relationship with Videl. I haven't decided if Erasa and Sharpener will be a couple.

One last thing, there are only so many Vegetables to make puns with for Saiyan names. I'll try to make them different from human names, or just re-use some like I did with Nappa. I am unsure, you know.

"Who Are We?"  
"Saiyans"  
"Who are WE!?"  
"SAIYANS!"  
"And we look for what!"  
"Trouble!"  
"We look for WHAT!?"  
"TROUBLE!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Videl Learns to Fly. Trouble Arrives.  
**

Gohan and Videl walked into the room laughing, closer than peas and carrots. Sharpener just huffed, "Why is Videl hanging around that Nerd? Sure he's a Saiyan, but his hair isn't nearly as nice as mine." Sharpener said as Erasa smiled, "Awww lay off him, I think it's good that they're friends again. Besides, he's much cuter than you." Erasa giggled as Videl and Gohan took their seats. "So babe, when are you going to stop playing and ditch Brains there." Sharpener asked, putting his arm around Videl who quickly elbowed him in the stomach. "His name is Gohan, and I'm not 'playing'." Videl responded sending an innocent smile to the young Saiyan who smiled back.

Gohan suddenly took a serious look at the door. In, on crutches, limped Trunks with cast on one leg, he looked up at Gohan and glared. "Hello everyone that isn't Gohan." Trunks said resentfully as he limped up the stairs to his seat. "Hello to you too Trunks." Gohan said sarcastically receiving another glare. The two made eye contact and stared each other down. Finally Trunks began laughing hard, "That was good one Gohan." he said still laughing harder as Gohan joined in. Sharpener just stared in awe, "He kicked your ass and all you have to say is 'That was a good one' What the Hell!?" Sharpener asked receiving a glare from Trunks, as Gohan snickered.

"I can't hold a grudge, even the Saiyan Prince needs to be knocked down a peg every once in awhile. That's why Gohan is my most trusted adviser, he isn't afraid to do it, and he does a good job of it." Trunks explained as the two Saiyans high fived and made up. "I think it's good for you, Life is too short to hold a grudge." Erasa said optimistically as Trunks looked at her and smiled. "Well cutie, as long as you think so, I agree." Trunks winked at the blonde haired girl.

Erasa simply blushed and looked at Videl who rolled her eyes. Trunks winked at Gohan as he just shook his head in disgust, mouthing discouraging words. Suddenly a brown haired girl walked in and gave the teacher a note, gaining Trunks' full attention. After she left, class returned to normal. At Lunch, Gohan and Videl were talking about his family and their training together while Sharpener, Trunks and Erasa just listened. "I have a little brother too Babe, he has to be at least twice as cute as this Goten kid." Sharpener said resentfully. "Sharpener, I've met Penn, I can't even describe him to be half as cute as Goten." Erasa giggled out as Trunks kept staring at the brunette that delivered a note earlier.

'Ugh, this is hard to do, but he seems too distracted.' Gohan thought as Trunks watched the girl eat, not so gracefully. '*Trunks! This is extremely difficult, so i'll keep it short. What are you staring at!?*' Gohan said telepathically to his friend. "What'd you say Gohan?" Videl asked Gohan as everyone but Trunks looked at her confused. "Gohan hasn't said anything in awhile?" Erasa said matter-of-factually confusing Videl and frustrating Gohan. 'Too many loud minds! Tried not to embarrass him but...' Gohan thought as he looked at Trunks, "Trunks!? What or who are you staring at!?" Gohan said loudly as Trunks just pointed at the girl.

Trunks sat up and looked right at Gohan, still pointing at the girl, "That beautiful Girl. You guys know her?" he asked Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa. All three friends looked at her and stared intently trying to recognize her. "No, actually, I know every hot chick in school, she either transferred recently or she's new." Sharpener said getting back to eating his lunch. Erasa agreed with Sharpener but Videl just sighed quietly, "Yeah, she just transferred, that's my-my cousin." Videl said as Trunks got right in her face, "What's her name?!" Trunks asked as if it were life and death situation.

Videl just pushed him away and walked over to the brunette girl. As soon as she was done talking to her cousin they both walked over, the brunette more cheerful than Videl. "Everyone, this is my cousin Lime, Lime Lao." Videl introduced as Lime scanned the faces at the table, only recognizing one due to constant appearances on TV with his royal parents. "Hello Prince Trunks, I didn't know you went to this school." she said happily.

Videl simply sighed, "What's wrong Videl? You don't seem happy about this." Gohan whispered as Videl looked over, "Lime knew I've known you and Trunks since the last Tournament, she has always wanted to meet Trunks since she knew about him, she got so annoying about it. This could possibly not end well." Videl whispered as she looked at the two now flirting with each other. A couple hours later, P.E. started.

In P.E. Coach Nappa had started the required baseball unit, despite his eagerness to get to the fighting unit. "Alright meat, get on with it, and remember, I don't care who wins or loses." Nappa said as the two teams took to the field. Sharpener took the Pitcher mound as Videl went up to Bat. "Hope you can hit this ball as well as you can hit me in the stomach." Sharpener said aloud as Videl smirked, "Don't have to worry about that, I'll just pretend they're YOUR balls." Videl said violently as Sharpener threw the ball at top speed towards Videl.

Videl hit the ball but just nicked it and went right into the catcher's facemask. "Oops, sorry Jon." Videl said apologetically and looked back at Sharpener, "C'mon Sharpener, you throw like a little kid." Videl said tauntingly. "Is that why you couldn't hit it?" Sharpener retorted with a smirk, throwing another fastball toward her. She swung just a little late and got a foul ball. "Videl, breathe in, breathe out, stay calm!" Gohan said helping out his best friend. Videl nodded and breathed deeply to calm down. When Sharpener threw his fast ball one more time and Videl swung hard and sent the ball hard into the outfield.

Gohan walked out and to bat and winked at Sharpener, "Can you do me a favor and actually throw the ball harder than my little brother?" Gohan taunted as Sharpener glared, "Only if you can hit harder than my little brother can!" Sharpener said glad to have gotten the last word in before throwing it as hard as he could towards Gohan's head. Gohan quickly dodged and hit the ball as far as possible no saiyans could catch it either. Gohan walked all around the diamond and back to home and walked up to Sharpener. "I held up my part of the bargain, why didn't you? My brother would've hit my face and knock my block off." Gohan laughed as the bell rung.

As Gohan and Videl walked away from school Videl asked an important question, "Why have you been so, well so aggressively competitive towards Sharpener?" she asked as Gohan chuckled, "I have to get back at him for being a dick at the Tournament for one. There's another reason, but that's for me to find out. We got to get going if we want time to train. You're getting there pretty quickly." Gohan said as he picked her up bridal style and flew towards the valley near his village.

In the valley Gohan and Videl sat peacefully. . . well Gohan was, Videl became continually frustrated as she attempted to lift herself into the sky using her own ki. "Videl, I keep telling you, you need to keep calm to channel your ki." Gohan stated as he sat cross-legged in the sky. "Trust me, i'm trying to keep calm but it doesn't help with you TAUNTING ME LIKE THAT!" Videl shouted as Gohan laughed and landed on the ground. "Sorry, I'll just sit on the ground." Gohan said as he began meditating quietly. 'We've been at this for days, I can't believe how patient he's been with me.' Videl thought as she smiled and lifted off the ground a couple inches without realizing it.

Gohan would've noticed it as well if he wasn't peacefully meditating, although he could feel a surge in her Ki as she floated. Meanwhile she was still trying to get off the ground, when she looked down she screamed loudly, not even breaking Gohan's concentration, "It took you long enough Videl." Gohan said knowing she just learned she was already floating several feet above the ground. "How could you tell! I'm the one floating and I didn't even know!" Videl shouted directly at Gohan who got up and walked over. "Because you were RELAXED, great concept huh?" Gohan asked jokingly. "Yeah, whatever, can we go back to your house now? I'm starved." Videl said as Gohan's stomach rumbled and woke up Piccolo from the top of the lookout.

Gohan and Videl just laughed, "Yeah I guess we should, but since you were able to float for a little, after supper we'll come back and finish up here, if you can get 10 feet above the ground then we're in business for the heavy training." Gohan said as he picked up Videl and flew them the short distance to the house on top of Saiyagoh Village. There, Chi-chi was already finished with supper and just had Goku, Gohan and Goten sit patiently untill the large platters of mountainous food hit the table. The second they did the mountains began to descend into plateaus, then hills, then anthills, until finally all the food was gone and Videl and Chi-chi managed to get enough to fill them up.

Just as Gohan and Videl were about to leave the house again a knock at the door came. Videl answered it being the closest to the door and in the door way stood an angry looking father, "Young Lady, I told you be home by 6 tonight!" Mr. Satan exclaimed as Chi-Chi came to the door. "Hello Mr. Satan, please come in if you're going to lecture her, it's a million degrees out there." Chi-chi said cheerfully trying to deflect some of his anger. "Oh, er-well thank you." he said politely as he stepped inside and walked over to the couch.

When he got to the couch, just as he was about to sit down he saw a certain spiky haired man. "Hello Mark! Long time no see!" Goku said with an overly cheerful expression. Instead of taking a seat he just dove at Goku and began thanking the man that saved him years ago. When he stood up he turned and looked at Videl, "I guess if you are training under Goku or his son, who I'm sure is just as well trained, then it's forgivable. But be home half an hour before bedtime." Hercule ordered as he sat at the table with Goku and began talking with him.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl ran out the door and headed to their training ground. "That was close, I thought my dad would forbid me from coming here anymore! Thank god for your dad." Videl laughed out as they reached the training ground, "Yeah, well don't worry about that, just relax! Got to get you 10 feet in the air." Gohan said with a smile as they began focusing. Minutes turned into hours, the two stood there, Gohan smiling like an idiot as he kept eye contact with Videl, who had her eyes closed to keep her focus on the inside.

Suddenly she opened her eyes finding it hard to breathe as Gohan just smiled, "Congratulations, but I suggest you don't look down." Gohan said as Videl did the exact opposite and looked straight down. The minute she did she passed out and began falling as Gohan grabbed her up bridal style. "Maybe I should've told her not to look up, I should've known she wouldn't listen." He laughed as he dropped below the clouds once again and brought her back to his house and laid her down on the couch.

He walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Satan and Goku still talking like old friends. "Hey Dad, Mr. Deville, or should I say Satan?" Gohan said jokingly as Hercule just stared at him, "It's Deville in this house, I didn't even come up with Satan until I met your father. But the public knows me as Mr. Satan." Hercule responded with a chuckle. "Hey Goku, I know I'm old, but is it still possible to learn those Ki trick thingies you Saiyans use?" Hercule asked curiously as Goku just smiled, "Anyone can learn, it's easier to teach a child, but I'm sure wouldn't accept if I wanted something easy to do." Goku shook his hand as Gohan went to check on Videl.

There on the couch was the sleeping form of his best friend, sure Trunks was his best guy friend, but Videl, 'There's just something special about her.' He thought as he lightly knocked the hair out of her eyes. She stirred in her sleep and was smiling quite widely as she dreamed of the time she's spent with her friend and his brother.

Suddenly she woke up and looked around. "Daddy? what happened, why'd we leave?" Videl asked curiously as Hercule had a serious look on his face, "Goku and his son got called into something, it sounded serious so I told them I'd bring you home. Gohan said he'd continue training you when he returned." Hercule said remembering keywords. 'Who's Cooler? Why is he coming towards Earth? An invasion force with Saiyans on the planet? Not a smart idea in my opinion.' Hercule thought as he saw a ship fly overhead.

Videl just looked worried, "Dad, is Gohan going to be alright?" Videl asked as several more ships began passing by, each one landing near Mt. Paozu, "I'm sure he'll be fine pumpkin, he is a Super Saiyan, just like his father." Hercule said noticing all her attention directed behind them. "It can't hurt to make sure though, I suppose." Hercule said as he turned the ship around, gaining a smile and a determined nod from his daughter. They flew as fast as they could back and found the village on fire as several fights were going on, the Saiyans seemed to have the upper hand, but the ships continued to arrive.

* * *

Cliffhanger Bitches **That is Chapter 4!**

I would like to apologize for not updating sooner, went to see family in Missouri. My Uncle is a dentist and had my teeth checked out, 4 cavities but only 3 fillings because my enamel was coming off too easily. Too risky, also my Uncle's back hurt like hell so he didn't feel like doing anymore fillings. I have to brush with Prescription strength toothpaste for awhile to re-calcify my teeth and then it should reverse itself, chances are I may need a root canal but hey, I'm young, I can stand that. **TMI...**

Anyway, I'll keep up with the stories as much as possible, if you keep reading and reviewing as much as possible. Cooler is coming, and well with Videl going to watch, only one thing can really happen now, couldn't it? Cooler can't be the only one on that ship though, right? who knows? I do, I know.

Next Chapter: Cooler's (better late than never) Revenge feat. Friezan Army (since Frieza was so obsessed with naming planets after himself, I would think he'd name his people after himself.) also feat. Frieza?! (Dun Dun Duuuuun!)


	5. Frieza's Revenge

A/N: Shit happens, one minute your training to fly with your best friend, the next minute an invading alien force is coming towards your planet hoping to kill your best friend. Being Videl must suck, well it can get a whole lot worse. Cooler, brother of Frieza has returned to exact vengeance on Son Goku and King Vegeta for his brother's death. But is Cooler alone? no, he brought a whole army of Friezans, or Ice Lizards, I like that term for their race. But is Cooler alone? is This army all he brought? or is there another evil, hiding in the depths of Cooler's ship?

Find out in this chapter of The Colony.

**Read&Review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cooler's Revenge.  
**

Mr. Satan and Videl watched as they flew above the village, turned battlefield. "This is awful! The Saiyans are doing a good job, but they can't hold on forever, these ships keep coming." Hercule exclaimed as they looked for a place to land. "They can do it, at least a quarter of the Saiyan population on Earth are Super Saiyans, including Gohan and Trunks." Videl stated as she watched each fight, the Saiyans fought very gracefully, as if it were as easy as breathing. Just as Hercule saw an open spot to land the controls locked and the plane shook hard. "We've been hit! We're going down!" Hercule shouted as they both began screaming.

Gohan could hear Videl and immediately searched for her ki, but before he could catch up to her he heard a loud crash behind him. He ran to the crash site and checked it out. "Videl? Mr. Satan? You alright!?" Gohan asked frantically as Videl sat up and gave him a thumbs up. "We're both fine, but we need help out of here." Mr. Satan said as he sat up as well and Gohan ripped a hole into the ship allowing the two out. "You have to get to a safe distance, just follow the others, I was helping with evacuation." Gohan said as he directed them out.

Hercule and Videl began following the line that was going out of the village. Videl stopped for a second, "Dad! We need to help somehow." Videl said staring at the ground. "Videl, the best thing we can do right now, is get out of here, so let's go! That's an order!" Hercule said sternly as he began walking backwards to make sure she was following. When she wasn't following he attempted to approach her but instead she took to the sky and flew as fast as she could. Gohan watched her and was going to follow only to get into a fight with an Ice Lizard.

"Get out of the way! I don't have time for-" Just as Gohan was about to kill the lizard in front of him he heard a loud shriek and saw Videl being carried into a ship. He flared into Super Saiyan and blasted the enemy away and went after Videl. He blew into the ship and walked around. He reached the command center to find the pilot in a monstrous 3rd form and smirking. "Is this why you came after me?" it growled out as he squeezed the girl's neck and she squeaked in pain. "I suggest you drop her! Frieza couldn't fight my father in his fourth form, and my father was a Super Saiyan. What makes you think you can fight a Super Saiyan in your third form?" Gohan asked as he powered up.

"Because I've got this little girl, you make a move, I'll break her cute little neck." the lizard said as it squeezed slightly harder. Gohan's eyes widened and dropped out of Super Saiyan. "That's better. Now, what should I do with this human? I am quite hungry." the lizard said as it licked his lips. "GOHAN! Don't worry about me, just don't let me get eaten by this FREAK!" Videl shouted hoarsely as she attempted to kick her way out. "Ouch that hurt girl, I'm not a fan of bitter things. Only one option I guess." the lizard was about to shoot Videl a large Ki Blast came from behind the lizard, blasting a large hole in the beast's chest.

"Sorry I'm late." Trunks said in his Super Saiyan form with his hand still extended. "I felt your ki drop and decided to find the last place it was." Trunks said as Gohan ignored him and checked out Videl. "She'll be fine. You idiot, I told you to get to safety!" Gohan said angrily as he picked up the unconscious girl. "Gohan, she'll be fine, besides, she has you man, she'll be fine no matter what." Trunks said comfortingly as Gohan nodded and left the ship with Trunks in front, taking out any enemies in front of them.

As soon as they exited the ship they saw a being floating in front of them, in the final form, the only one in the final form that Gohan has seen. "Hello Monkey!" he said in a deep soothing voice and a smirk. "You must be Cooler, you're the only one in that form." Trunks stated as he dropped into a stance. "Excellent deduction, Prince Trunks." Cooler responded as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Gohan and took the girl, "Nice little pet." Cooler said as he knocked Gohan away easily.

He flew away with Videl as Gohan hit the ground. "That son of a bitch!" Gohan shouted as he flew after only to be stopped by Trunks. "Gohan! Something is up, you were Super Saiyan and he took you out immediately. We need a plan of attack." Trunks said as Gohan just flew passed him. "He has Videl! you and your plan can fuck off!" He exclaimed as he powered up and went after Cooler. "Oh good, I got the General's son after me. You want your pet back don't you?" Cooler asked calmly as Gohan stopped in front of him.

Gohan growled, "She isn't a pet, she's my friend!" Gohan growled as his energy grew higher and higher. "Please, Saiyans don't live here, they own this world now, they say they live peacefully with humans, but humans are simply Saiyan pets now." Cooler laughed as Gohan floated there, "That isn't true! Saiyans and Humans are equal! She's my friend not my pet!" Gohan said still anger boiling in him. "Oh? but a human would refer to their pet as their friend, exactly like you are now." Cooler said as he watched Gohan grit his teeth and his hair extended slightly. "Just put her down!" Gohan ordered as he watched Cooler laugh angrily.

"Poor choice of words." He said as he dropped her from mid air and used a ki blast to put her down. "I love euthanizing other people's pets." Cooler laughed as Gohan stared at the lifeless body of Videl drop to the ground. He landed next to her body and picked her up. "No...no no no no... This isn't real... I told you, I told you to leave, you were going, why'd you come back!" Gohan shouted angrily as his ki spiked and his hair spiked up even more so, electricity crackling around his body. He set her body down and used some of his own energy to restart her heart. He succeeded but he didn't stick around long enough to find out.

He flew at top speed toward Cooler and hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to keel over out of breath. Cooler just got right back on his feet, "Well this is shocking, I didn't expect the need to do this!" He shouted with a smirk as he began to transform. He grew a couple feet in size and his face spiked out. A mask like thing covered his mouth and spikes seemed to grow out of his forearms. "Well Monkey, you're the first, and you won't be the last to see this form. You've just doomed your little planet." Cooler's deepened voice said with a cheeky smirk in under his mask. "Any last words?" he asked confidently.

In a low voice Gohan stood resolute and said simply, "No more words!" Gohan said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Cooler and began punching Cooler hard in the stomach, Cooler barely had time to counter as Gohan hit him hard in the face and kicked in the back and sent the large lizard into a crater. "Go ahead Cooler, beg for mercy! It'll make it more fun to rip your spine out!" Gohan said with stoic expression. "I wont beg, but I have friend who will have you begging!" He yelled as he pressed a button on his ship's controller.

In a minute the ship opened and out came a large version of Frieza. "Frieza?" Gohan said confused, "But he's dead." still staring at the 7 foot monster. "You're right, he is dead, but this isn't Frieza, this is a clone. Frieza feared that the Super Saiyan would arise despite him destroying the planet. So we took several skin samples, and began working on clones. In fact every soldier here is just a mutated version of Frieza, but he, he is better than Frieza ever was!" Cooler exclaimed as the being began powering up.

"Prepare for Extinction!" the Frieza clone spoke as he began firing death beams at every being he could see. "Frieza! those are our soldiers as well! What are you doing!" Cooler said as he confronted the clone, "They aren't worthy to be related to me! I am the perfect ruler and I cannot have copycats. I also can't have anyone challenging my authority!" Frieza said as he blasted Cooler into dust. Gohan rose to meet the clone. "You don't want anyone challenging your authority. Fine! I am challenging your life!" Gohan said as he dropped into a stance.

"Go ahead and throw your life away Monkey!" Frieza said with a smirk. He lifted his hand and sent a blast straight at Gohan, the same one that incinerated Cooler, Gohan just stood, not even blocking and was hit dead on by the blast. When the smoke cleared Gohan stood had his hands back and a large blast waiting in his hand with a smirk. "HAAAAAAAA!" was all anyone else heard before they saw a large, blinding light cover the entirety of the sky, only for it to be cut in two by Frieza.

Gohan followed with a hard kick to Frieza's gut but Frieza countered and hit Gohan in the back as Gohan fell to Earth he turned and sent several blasts back towards Frieza who only deflected them and sent several back himself and hit dead on. Videl, who was now on her feet was watching carefully as Gohan got on his feet and flew right back at Frieza. 'Don't you dare die Gohan.' Videl thought as she watched her friend fight to the death with this large Alien. She heard grunting come from behind her as Trunks stood on his feet. "What happened?" Trunks said as he looked around and saw his best friend dreadfully outmatched by a Frieza look-a-like.

Trunks turned back into a Super Saiyan and attempted to fly towards the fight only for Videl to stop him. "You are in no condition to fight that thing! Gohan's at full power and he's barely holding his own!" Videl said as she had Trunks sit down and examined his injured arm. "He's needs help Videl, your little boyfriend will die if I don't give all the help I can give regardless of my injuries!" Trunks exclaimed only for Videl to slap him, "He is NOT going to die, and you are NOT going up there unless you can fix a broken arm in 10 seconds." Videl said calmly as a voice appeared from behind, "He can't but I can." the voice said as Trunks looked over Videl's shoulder, "Dende! Thank goodness youre here!" Trunks exclaimed as Dende began healing his arm.

"Thanks Dende." Trunks said as he looked at Videl and smirked, "Looks like I can go fight." he said like a smartass as he flew up to the fight, transforming into a Super Saiyan along the way. Just as Gohan was smashed into the ground, ready to be taken out by the tyrant, Trunks kicked Frieza aside and tossed Gohan a senzu Dende had given him after healing him. Gohan took the Senzu and he powered up to his maximum and went to help Trunks. Trunks was holding his own, but was slipping, Gohan managed to get back into the game just before Trunks was about to give out. "Alright Frieza, you want to play. Here's a move I only tested once, so make peace with your god now!" Gohan exclaimed as his eyes flashed into a blood red and his aura became dark red.

He began attacking Frieza furiously as not giving the being the chance to fight back. He brought his hands back once more, and in his deep growl, he shouted, "Blood Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-meeeee HAAAAAAAAAAA!" after which a large dark red beam came out of Gohan's hands consuming the Tyrant Clone completely. When the dust settled, Gohan was in his normal form and on the ground as Frieza was nowhere to be seen. Trunks landed next to Gohan and laid back laughing as Gohan joined him.

"You did it man, I don't think you were even a Super Saiyan, I think you were beyond that level." Trunks laughed as Gohan just stared up at the sky, nodding in agreement, suddenly he remembered, "WHERE'S VIDEL!" He shouted as Videl dropped on top of him, "Right here, calm down." Videl said as she slapped him in the face, "Don't ever do anything like that again!" she squealed in Gohan's ears, deafening him, but he couldn't even care, his life was back to normal.

Or so he thought, in Orange Star City a man watched on television, "These Saiyans lied to us! They told us that this Frieza was dead, but I heard his name on here several times. They need to go!" the man said as a girl poked her head in, "What was that daddy?" Erasa asked as her father turned around, "Nothing sweetie but don't ever associate yourself with those thug Saiyans again, they have a secret agenda." the man said as Erasa giggled, "Daddy, theyre refugees, they live peacefully, and just protected us from an Alien invasion. Besides, one of my best friends is the Prince of Saiyans." Erasa informed only for her father to grunt and repeat what he said until she pretended to agree.

Videl spent the rest of her time helping the village with whatever she could, most Saiyans worked on transporting the ships to Capsule Corporation so Bulma and other scientists could study them. "Thank you Mark and Videl, for everything you've done." Goku said as he gave them Saiyan patches, "With these patches and the Authority of the Saiyan Kingdom, I name you two honorary Saiyans and have all the privileges of the Kingdom." Goku said with a smile and Vegeta nodded.

The Satan family went home so Videl could prepare for school in the morning as she remembered the day's events she remembered what Trunks said, "_..your little boyfriend will die..._" Trunks said, "I didn't deny it, why didn't I deny it, we're not dating. I don't like him like that." Videl said to herself as she got ready for bed, his smiling face flashed through her mind as she remembered each moment they had with him in the past few weeks. "Okay, I guess it's possible that I like him more than I've let on, but that doesn't mean he likes me the same way. He and I agreed that training would just be flying so there'd be no chance for those feelings to develop through fighting." Videl said again as she remembered she tried fighting people who were more powerful.

"Would that cause those feelings to develop?" She asked herself as she saw a report on the TV of Gohan transforming into more powerful being after it looked like she died. "Maybe he just cares for me because we're friends." she said, in denial. "Maybe it's true, I like Gohan and he likes me." she smiled as she fell back into bed and fell asleep. 'I hope he likes me...' Videl thought as Hercule closed the door, listening in on her talking to herself.

Hercule went to his study and sat at the desk and sighed, "I know Goku's son is good to her, but I don't want her dating yet. She's only 14." he said as he took a sip of whiskey. "She just started high school, she had me check under her bed for monsters until she was 10... She probably wouldn't want anyone to know that." He chuckled as he looked at his picture of them at the World Tournament after winning. "I should talk to Goku about this." Hercule said as he finished his whiskey and went to bed. "I'll talk to him in the morning, he's probably sleeping." he said sleepily as he collapsed on his bed.

Meanwhile at Mt. Paouz, Goku was busy training while everyone else slept, Gohan walked in tired as Goten cried in his arms. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Gohan yawned as Goku stopped doing sit-ups and sat up on the couch. "Not much, just thinking about today." Goku said as he wiped the sweat from his eyes, "Yeah, it was kind of messed up. Frieza came back from the dead." Gohan said as he grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and began feeding Goten. "No, not that, the fact that there is a level BEYOND a Super Saiyan. More to the fact that you were the one to reach it." Goku said as he smiled at his young son.

Gohan just smirked, "Well you know, had to do it, Cooler and Frieza had to be stopped." Gohan said as he began burping the toddler. "Yeah, that and the fact that you had to save Videl. You like her don't you?" Goku asked as Gohan blushed. Goku stood up and headed towards the stairwell. "You don't have to answer, you're my son, I can tell. I need to sleep, I'm tired from all that fighting." Goku yawned as he went to bed. Gohan sat on the couch for awhile, rocking his little brother to sleep, thinking about the day. "No, I don't like Videl." Gohan said as he walked back to his room and put Goten into bed. "I Love Her." he said falling back into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

That's **Chapter 5!**

Stuff happened, Erasa's father, in this story is normally tolerant of everyone but never trusted the Saiyans so now that he's seen that TV report with the huge fight he trusts them even less and is gonna do something. Who knows, I don't yet but it won't be cool thing to do, it'll be majorly uncool.

Also they're not going to get together for awhile, they're still unsure of these feelings, well Videl is, but they're just going to kind of dance around their feelings for awhile.

**Read&Review :)**


	6. Return to Boredom(Filler-ish)

A/N: Well here it ams, Chapter 6.

Gohan and Videl just admitted their feelings to themselves, now all they have to do is admit it to each other...yeeeeaaaah not going to happen. Damn Teenagers and their hormones and social anxiety. Oh well, but what's going to happen, will life be easier when they try to be friends? of course not it should be much funnier, well not to Videl and Gohan but to everyone watching it should be. I'll try and make it awkward for them, unnoticeable to the other students but hilariously obvious to you, the readers.

**BTW I lied, ignore the last part of the last chapter, no prejudices nothing, everyone is happy happy happy. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Read&Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Return to Boredom  
**

Gohan and his friends sat in class listening to the teacher lecture in a monotonous tone. 'God! this is so boring! I hat to say this but I hope there is another attack soon.' Gohan thought as he looked out the window and imagined more ships coming from outer space. He leaned over his desk to Trunks, "You're right, I don't even need to be here, it's so damn boring and I learned this stuff before Namek." Gohan whispered as Trunks nodded, "I know what you mean, if my mother wasnt a genius I wouldn't be either." Trunks whispered back as Gohan chuckled.

Videl and Erasa were whispering despite the fact the teacher was talking, he didn't seem to notice though so they continued on, "So Videl, I've been meaning to ask, why were you at Mt. Paoz when the aliens came?" she asked as Sharpener looked over to hear her answer, "I was training with Gohan, what's it to you?" Videl asked defensively, "Nothing, I was just worried when I saw you on the news. Why else would I ask?" Erasa said curiously as she saw Videl blush from embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought you were going to accuse me of something like having a secret boyfriend or something..." Videl said copying Gohan by rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Sharpener just laughed, "Please, the only guy you like is me, obviously, Erasa knows that." Sharpener said who got a swift response from Videl straight to his stomach. "Don't worry Videl, I know those are just lovetaps." Sharpener said as Videl attempted to hit him again only for the Teacher to yell up at them. "Hey you kids, I'm trying to teach, so it'd be nice if you could pay attention!" he yelled as Videl dropped her fist and looked down at the teacher frustrated. A couple seconds later she heard Sharpener grunt and looked over to see him sprawled out on the ground. She looked over at Gohan who just had a thumbs up and then went back to writing notes he already had.

Videl just smiled and began writing notes as well, 'Good thing this teacher never erases anything from the board, I've haven't been paying attention at all.' Videl thought as she continued her notes. Suddenly the intercom came on, "Ladies and Gentleman, In honor of the Saiyan's recent Victory, Capsule Corporation and Satan City will be hosting a party in the city square next week. All Students are invited due to the simple fact that half of the student body are Saiyans. Also because the special honoree at the Party will be our very own Son Gohan, who dealt the final blow on the enemy. That is all." The intercom cut off and all the Saiyans in the building cheered for Gohan at the same time.

Gohan just chuckled, stood up and took a bow and sat back down, "Great, well that's my lesson for the day, everyone just talk quietly until your next class starts." The teacher said as he packed up his stuff and left the room. Sharpener, after getting up on his feet turned to Gohan, "Congrats man, do you think you can turn into a Super Saiyan before the next teacher walks in? Just for the hell of it?" Sharpener asked as Gohan smiled, "Sorry man, not in school, maybe after school I'll go past Super Saiyan before I leave to go home." Gohan said getting a cheer from his classmates.

At lunch, Gohan and Trunks ate their usual feast, quickly making it a competition as Videl, Erasa and Sharpener cheered them on. After they finished eating Lime would come over and flirt with Trunks while Videl would gag in disgust at her cousin going googly eyes over the Prince. "Hey, it could be worse, they could be making out on the table in front of us." Gohan said trying to cheer his friend up, but Videl slapped him right in the face, "I don't want to picture that asshole!" Videl yelled as she stormed off trying to get away from the image.

Gohan followed as Sharpener and Erasa laughed, "See Sharpy, you're not the only one she beats up." Erasa said as Sharpener nodded, "Yeah, as long as Brains isn't getting anywhere, I can handle not getting anywhere either." Sharpener laughed as Gohan and Videl sat underneath a tree, "Hey Videl, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to gross you out." Gohan laughed as Videl punched him in the arm, "I know, but it doesn't help when you put those images in my head. Besides, if I know my cousin, it's going to happen very soon." Videl said disgustedly.

Gohan just rubbed his arm, faking pain, while laughing, "There has to be another reason why you don't like those two talking." Gohan said as Videl sighed, "Nope, I just don't like it, it annoys the hell out of me." Videl said making Gohan look skeptically at her, "Would you want people to think it's annoying if you were flirting with someone?" Gohan asked causing Videl to look down in shame, "No I guess not, but she's family. I don't know I guess my father has influenced me more than I thought. I just worry he'll hurt her." Videl said as Gohan smiled.

"He won't, for some Saiyans, attraction is instant, those feelings to mate are immediate when they see their true mate. Trunks couldn't keep his eyes off her even if there was a mountain of my mother's food in front of him. Trunks wants nothing more than to be with her the rest of his life." Gohan said as he put his arm around her in support. "Is that how it would be with you?" Videl asked curiously as Gohan just retracted his arm and put it behind his head. "Gee, I haven't thought about it. It's possible." Gohan said nervously.

Videl just looked down, "So, you haven't seen you're true mate yet? Is it possible you're a late bloomer?" Videl asked as Gohan chuckled, "Actually Trunks is just a little older than I am, so I just haven't gotten to the right age yet, I guess, why are you so curious?" Gohan asked as Videl blushed, "No reason... we should get back to class." Videl stated quickly as she started running back to the school. Gohan just watched from the tree, "Stupid Gohan! You should've told the truth." Gohan said as he slapped himself in the face.

Videl ran into the girl's bathroom and checked to see if there was anyone else, luckily for her she was alone. She looked into the mirror, "Why am I not his true mate!? I've been his friend since the tournament... maybe that's all I am to him... No, he has to have some sort of feelings for me, he wouldn't teach me to fly if he didn't? UUGH This boy stuff is so confusing!" Videl said frustrated as she turned around and saw Erasa in the doorway smirking, Videl just gave her the stink eye, "You. heard. nothing." Videl said pushing her friend out of the way.

"Whatever, I'm sure Gohan would like to hear about this." Erasa said with a smirk, "Hear what? you didn't hear a fucking thing!" Videl exclaimed getting right in Erasa's face, scaring her a bit. "Fine, I didn't hear anything. Just calm down girl!" Erasa said calmly, as they both left for class. The group of friends sat in class, listening to their history teacher. "Alright Class, today I wanted to talk about a piece of Saiyan History, unfortunately, I'm not sure on the details of this particular piece of history, so we have Son Bardock here to tell the story. Bardock." The teacher said as Bardock walked in, in full Saiyan Uniform.

"I am unsure why I'm here, the past is the past, and I wouldn't like to re-live it, but for the sake of education, and my dinner at my son's house, my daughter in law forced me here. So, This is the story of Planet Vegeta's Destruction." Bardock said as he took a seat on the desk.

Before he began the teacher told them there would be a test so they should take notes, "It starts for me, on Planet Kanassa, a Planet known for gracing it's inhabitants with Psychic powers. My Team and I were sent by Frieza to take it over because Frieza wanted these powers. Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos and I only took three days to conquer the planet when they couldn't even get it done, this scared Frieza, Saiyans were gaining power, he was afraid a Super Saiyan would arise that or The entire Saiyan army would band together and take him out. As my Team and I sat around the morning after, basking in our victory, a Kanassan burst forth from the rubble." Bardock said as he saw all the students writing diligently.

"He attacked me, smashing his hand into the back of my neck, instilling the ability to see into the future, an ability I had no control over. We destroyed the Kanassan, but I passed out, My Team brought me back to the Medical Wing on Planet Vegeta. In the Healing Tank I saw my first vision. It was vague, I saw a planet being destroyed, I couldn't tell what planet, but I assumed it was Vegeta. Through the vision I heard Tora tell the doctors that they had a new mission directly from Frieza, but I was incapacitated, so they left without me." Bardock stopped once again, he remembered his friend, dying in his arms.

Bardock sighed, "Later, while still in the tank I heard a baby crying, my son, then I had yet another vision. This time it was of my Son's adventures on Earth, which was a result of the Planet's destruction, I woke up. I left to meet with my team, for the first time, I saw my son, Kakarot, I checked his power level, and it was pitiful, I left and went to Planet Meat. I reached the planet and found the populace dead, I followed my scouter to the battlefield, and there was my team, dying slowly. Before he died, my best friend told me it was a double cross. Dodoria and a team of Elite ambushed them, and killed them all. As tradition I doused his armband in his blood, and wrapped it around my head. This is the same band." Bardock said as he pointed at his headband, angry as he remembered the day.

Bardock clenched his teeth and looked up at Gohan and Trunks, both nodding in respect. "Just as I was about to leave, I was ambushed as well, I took down four of Dodoria's men easily, they were pathetic, but then Dodoria appeared, before I had the chance to realize he was there he attacked, lucky for me, the bodies of my teammates deflected most the damage from me. With Dodoria thinking I was dead, he retreated. I thanked my team one last time and returned to Vegeta in an attempt to stop Frieza by rallying the rest of the Saiyans. When I met up with most the Saiyans, I told them my story, and none believed me, thinking I got hit in the head too hard. I continued along, trying to get to the King, along the way I had another vision." Bardock stopped and smiled.

Gohan saw this and remembered hearing this story, "This is the part where my Father spoke to you, in a sense, right Grandpa?" Gohan spoke up getting Bardock's attention again, "Yes, that's right, sorry about that. My vision I saw my grown up son on an unknown planet, facing off against Frieza, and he told me that there was still time for me to change my ways. Saiyans could change their ways, as long as I tried, attempted to stand for what was right, I could change my ways. This revitalized my endeavor, but I was too late Frieza's ship was entering the atmosphere. So instead of trying to get help, I went in alone." Bardock smirked confidently.

"I went through hundreds of soldiers easily and reached Frieza's ship. I had a confrontation, but when I sent my attack it was swallowed by his attack faster than a Saiyan would swallow it's food. Eventually I was swallowed along with Frieza's soldiers sent to stop me and then the Planet. At the end I saw a Vision. Goku, adopted by his grandfather, along with the former Prince, them fighting Frieza side-by-side, and destroying him. I died laughing, knowing that the Saiyans would get the last laugh. Here I am, with the last laugh." Bardock finished as he laughed hysterically out loud, wiping a tear away.

Bardock got on his feet. "Sorry that wasn't more entertaining but honestly, you learn more through experience, and that's how I learned this particular event." Bardock said as he left the room. But just as he was out the door, he poked his head back in the room, "Gohan, what's your mother making for dinner tonight, need to know if I should have a lunch." Bardock chuckled, "Same thing she makes every day, a little bit of everything." Gohan responded laughing as well.

In P.E. Nappa was nowhere to be seen, just as Gohan was going inside to check his office he walked out with a large scar across his left eye and a bandage around his leg with blood still visible on the bandage. "Alright you pathetic worms, before you ask, I got the scar fighting in the battle on Friday. As did most the Saiyans in your class. Now, onto today's lesson, Prince Trunks and General Gohan will be teaching you humans to sense energy." Nappa ordered as he sat and changed his bandages.

"General Gohan?" Gohan asked looking at Nappa confusedly, "Yes Kakabrat! Because of your little transformation, King Vegeta called for your promotion. I assumed you knew." Nappa said angrily trying to focus on his injury. Gohan just put up his hands defensively, "Very well. All Saiyans, you should know this, start training, you never know when another invasion attempt will happen. Humans, sit on the ground cross legged, this will take awhile." Gohan ordered as the Saiyans and humans split up.

Despite their combined genius, Trunks and Gohan were awful teachers, they couldn't teach the humans to even harness their energy, the only one who made progress was Videl, who had already been training for awhile with Gohan. Due to this, Gohan had an Idea, so he went over to Nappa, who had authority at school. "Nappa, I think that we should take the humans to Roshi's Island or Capsule Corp to learn this stuff, we dont seem to be teaching in ways they can comprehend." Gohan explained as Nappa stood, "Sorry General, not until your senior year. The Principal says that most students aren't in their physical prime until that age, so no serious training until then." Nappa responded as he blew the whistle, signalling the end of class.

After the final bell, everyone gathered around Gohan, "Alright Gohan, let's see that transformation man." Sharpener said as Gohan smirked, "Fine, but I suggest you step way back." Gohan said as he transformed into his Super Saiyan state. "As you all know this is Super Saiyan, now let's see if I can go beyond at will." Gohan said as he remembered his feelings when he transformed against Frieza. "UrgGAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan screamed as his hair stood at end and electricity started to dance around his body.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. "I guess I'd call this Super Saiyan 2." Gohan said calmly, but everyone could hear the rage hidden underneath his calm voice. "That. Is. Awesome! Imagine that, levels beyond a Super Saiyan. Earth would be an unstoppable force." Trunks said proudly as Gohan smirked and dropped out of his form. "I don't think it's necessary, that transformation is extremely hard to achieve. Super Saiyan itself is a power multiplier, so as long as we train in our base form or Super Saiyan form, we shouldn't need anything beyond that." Gohan stated as he began taking off. "I gotta get home, Trunks, you'll be at dinner tonight too, right?" Gohan asked as Trunks nodded and took off towards West City.

Just as Gohan was flying away, Videl had caught up to him, "Hey Gohan, wait up!" Videl shouted as Gohan stopped at the edge of the city. "Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan said as Videl took a breath, "I was wondering if it'd be okay if I came along for dinner." Videl asked shyly as Gohan smiled, "I don't see why not, I'm sure my parents won't care." Gohan said as Videl smiled, "I'm kind of tired, I don't think I can fly all the way to Mt. Paoz... Could you carry me?" Videl asked with puppy dog eyes causing Gohan to blush, "I, uh, I don't see... I guess I could." Gohan said nervously as he picked Videl up and began flying home.

Videl just stared at him as they flew, 'He's so easy to fool, I could fly around the world right now, but it's easier to not do that.' Videl thought as Gohan just blushed as he flew, 'I know she could've flown all the way there, but I really like holding her. I hoping she doesn't notice.' Gohan thought as they reached his house and walked in, "Hey mom, Is it okay if Videl joins the dinner tonight?" Gohan asked as Chi-chi laughed, "She's not a Saiyan, she wouldn't have a dent on the amount of food you all eat, of course she can." Chi-chi smiled as she continued making food.

Goten greeted his big brother by climbing on top of Gohan, "Hey Gohan, Hi sissy Videl!" He shouted as he jumped onto her and climbed on top of her head. "Sissy Videl?" Gohan and Videl asked simultaneously. Goten just smiled, "Daddy says that Gohan is in love with you and your my sister because he wan-!" Goten said before getting hit by Gohan. "That's nonsense, I don't haha, my dad is crazy. Sorry about that Videl." Gohan said as he nervously put his arm behind his head.

Videl just blushed, "That's fine, I know, we're just friends." Videl said kind of sadly as she walked outside and sat underneath a tree. "Did you hurt sissy Videl's feelings?" Goten said angrily as Gohan ignored him and went outside. "What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked, sitting down across from her, "Nothing, I just feel like being alone for a bit, is that okay?" Videl asked with a false smile. "I guess. I'll be helping my mom with dinner if you need me. I'll come out here when Dinner is ready." Gohan smiled as he got up and walked inside.

Videl just smiled and sat against the tree. "My son isn't very wise when it comes to girls, so he doesn't exactly know what it means when you say you want to be alone." Goku's voice appeared from nowhere, Videl looked up and saw him relaxing in the tree. "So, I'm guessing you know?" Videl said in a snarky voice that Goku merely chuckled at, "No, not entirely, only ever had one woman, and she's the love of my life. Despite her denting my head whenever I do something stupid, I've never left her alone when she asked to be, and I never regretted it." Goku said as he hung upside down from the tree.

Videl smiled, "Well then maybe you should tell your son that, not me." Videl responded as Goku just shook his head, "If I told him, it wouldn't be funny, because he wouldn't get in trouble." Goku laughed as he walked towards his house, "Where are you going?" Videl asked annoyed, "To send him out to get him in trouble." Goku laughed as he walked inside.

"Oh, hey dad, where have you been?" Gohan asked as he pulled a pot roast out of the oven, "Oh, just entertaining myself, I was wondering why you left your guest out there on her own. I went up to her, she sounds mad about something, you should probably get out there." Goku said with a smile on his face. Gohan just yelped and ran outside only to see Videl on her feet with her fists on her hips. "Dad's right, she's mad." he said to himself as he tried to duck back inside.

Unfortunately Gohan was caught and the two fought for a little while before King Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks arrived at the house. They all went inside and had dinner and Videl, still mad sat as far from Gohan as she could while Gohan continually tried giving her some of his own food to apologize, but it didn't work as well considering it was usually a Saiyan apology, not a human apology. Other than that the Dinner went off nicely as everyone ate and anyone who didn't live there left, unfortunately this meant that Videl went home angry.

Gohan sat in bed frustrated, "I still don't understand why she's mad. She asked to be alone, I left her alone... I have to admit, she looked adorable when yelling at me." Gohan laughed as he began over thinking his situation until the sun came up. "Crap!" Gohan yawned as he left for school.

* * *

There is Chapter 6, Return to Boredom, the next chapter will take place at the party held for Gohan, where he'll be officially made a General, despite learning about it from Nappa.

I don't know This chapter wasn't meant to have any direction really, it was supposed to indicate, that they were returning life without fighting, and other things Saiyans enjoy, it isn't meant to be exciting. Which is why if it isn't written as well as others, I apologize, but it was meant to be boring. I attempted to make several revisions, even going so far as to re-writing the chapter, but it wasn't as near as good as this one, so i'm sticking with this chapter.

So please **Read&Review :)**

Also, can I get some opinions, just in general, of the show Attack on Titan? I have become slightly curious and kind of want to watch it, but I don't know if I'd like it. So I want to hear what my fans think of it. 4000


	7. The Party

A/N: Videl is mad at Gohan, Gohan doesn't understand women, not sure I do either. Vegeta is promoting Gohan, to a general, at only 14 years old, what else is going to happen, I don't know, read the chapter.

**Read&Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Party**

Gohan had sat in his bed all night thinking about the next day. "General, my own team, own missions. . . Mom's not going to like that..." Gohan chuckled as he thought about being pulled out of school to go fight in a war or a battle. "Gohan will not be allowed to kill you all, his mother wants him to study! Unbelievable!" Gohan said incredulously to himself. "I still have to get Videl to talk to me, she hasnt said a single word to me in almost a week. What did I do? Dad has never been good with girls, but obviously he can tell when they're mad, why can't I see it? Sharpener's right, I'm a huge nerd." Gohan thought to himself as the sun began shining through his window.

'5...4...3...2...1!' Gohan thought as an Orange blur rushed into his room and began jumping on his chest. "I saw. it com-ing.. but I.. didn't. stop it." Gohan said in between the times that Goten came down on his chest. Gohan sat up and put his little brother on his shoulder as he got out of bed. "Alright bud, you go downstairs and eat, I have to get ready for the party later today." Gohan ordered him as Goten jumped off and left the room in a hurry. Gohan opened up his closet, "I can't believe Vegeta is making me wear this." He said as he lifted the Saiyan armor with the Royal insignia. "But I guess I shouldn't insult him." Gohan said as he got into the spandex outfit and then put on the armor.

Gohan went downstairs as a pan flew right past his head. 'Mom is not happy, not even looking.' Gohan thought as he opened his eyes and saw Chi-chi chasing Goku around the house. "MY BABY IS NOT SKIPPING SCHOOL SO THAT HE CAN FIGHT ANY WARS OR BATTLES!" Chi-chi shouted as Gohan cleared his throat, "Mom, I know it's not ideal, but Vegeta expects it if I'm going to be the strongest Saiyan on Earth. Besides most missions are scavenging or bartering missions with other races." Gohan said calmly as Chi-chi threw a pan straight at his face. "I DON'T CARE! YOU HAVE SCHOOL! I'M NOT SENDING YOU SO THAT YOU CAN SKIP CLASSES!" Chi-chi said as Gohan rubbed his nose.

Gohan just sighed and walked out the door, "I have to get to school, I'll see you at the party, love you!" Gohan said rushed as he left the house. When he was safely out the door he relaxed for a minute when he noticed a girl with short, black hair staring at him with her hands on her hips, "What's this I hear about you leaving the planet to go on missions?" the girl asked in a dangerous tone as Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously laughing, "Nothing Videl, It's just that, as a Saiyan General, I will have my own team and will have to leave the planet a few times a month on missions." Gohan said nervously as Videl just stared daggers at him. 'This isn't what I meant by having her talk to me...' Gohan thought as he sank slowly to the ground.

Videl just smirked, "Fine then, Good luck." Videl said as she took to the sky and went towards Orange Star City, 'What just happened? Either we're good and friends again... or I'm royally screwed...' Gohan thought as he stood up and watched her leave. "I'm royally screwed." Gohan declared as he followed closely. As the got closer to the city they saw a stage in the square and what looked like a landing zone, considering all the party goers were standing in a circle about 20 feet in diameter. Thanks to his hearing, and the fact that Vegeta ordered for silence, he heard Vegeta's gruff voice speaking to the crowd. "Now the Guest of honor, General Son Gohan!" Vegeta said as he raised his hand and pointed in the sky.

The group looked at Gohan floating with Videl in the sky, "I guess I have to make a big entrance... I'll regret this but, time to flaunt." Gohan said as he smirked at Videl, and in a purely spontaneous moment, kissed her on the cheek, causing them both to blush and flew higher into the sky until he was in the lowest part of the atmosphere. He turned upside down and began free falling straight into the center of the circle. Just as he was about to hit the ground he turned Super Saiyan and caused a small crater to appear as he landed safely in the center on his feet.

Gohan walked out of the crater with a smirk and used his speed to disappear and reappear right on the stage. "Good enough entrance?" Gohan asked the crowd as they all cheered for the young saiyan as he powered down to his base form. Vegeta raised his hand ordering for silence. "Gohan, I wasn't expecting to be doing this so early in your life. But due to your bravery and Strength against Frieza's Clone. I am promoting you to General of the Saiyan army, and giving you your own team, one you can choose from these 10 candidates. Only choose 5 though." Vegeta ordered as he pointed at a group of teenage Saiyans.

Gohan bowed and thanked the man he saw as a second father. "Thank You for this opportunity my King." Gohan said as he walked up to the 10 candidates. He saw what looked like a toothpick of a Saiyan standing, gentle eyes and quiet demeanor. Gohan walked right up to him, "What's your name soldier?" Gohan asked as the tall teenager looked down at him, "Broly sir. Son of None." the tall teen said with a sad look on his face. "What do you mean son of none?" Gohan asked curiously.

Broly looked the general in the eyes, "I never met my father, mother or even brothers. I am an Orphan." Broly spoke eloquently, Gohan smiled and put his hand on Broly's shoulder, "Well consider me your brother." Gohan said with a kind smile. Gohan walked over to a towering brute with a dim look on his face. "Wow youre a big guy." Gohan laughed as the large Saiyan spoke, "My mother died giving birth to me because of my size." the boy said sarcastically, "Okay well, I'm going to just call you Titan." Gohan laughed as Titan smirked. Gohan picked out another guy and then chose a girl before going to the microphone.

Gohan sighed, "Despite her not being a human, I can't think of anyone more qualified to be on my team. She's been my friend for a long time and I want to announce my second in command to be Videl Satan." Gohan smiled as he pointed up into a tree that Videl was watching the ceremony. Shocked from the announcement she just sat in the tree. Gohan turned to Vegeta who nodded, "It's your team Gohan, You may choose whoever you wish. If you want the human on your team, she will be accepted and trained in the Saiyan Army." Vegeta told his nephew as Gohan bowed again.

Gohan looked back at Videl, "Videl, come to the stage please." Gohan said with a innocent smile on his face. Videl, still shocked from the news just floated to the stage and stood beside Gohan. Gohan smiled and hugged his friend, "I'm sorry for whatever I did last week, I hope this makes up for it." Gohan said quietly as he let go of her. Trunks took to the microphone after the announcement, "That's over, only one thing to do now. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! HIT IT DAVE!" Trunks shouted as the DJ began playing music.

Everyone began dancing and having a good time as time passed slowly. Videl was getting compliments from several Saiyans and congratulated from her human friends. "Yeah, apparently you're the first human allowed into the Army. Not only that but you're a girl, must be quite an honor." Sharpener said with a sly grin as he tried slinking his arm around her only to have Broly grab his arm. "Is this child bothering you ma'am?" Broly asked the girl. "No Broly, but thank you for keeping his arm off me." Videl said with a smile as Broly smiled back at her.

Gohan sat on the stage next to Vegeta, not quite ready to join the party as he watched humans and Saiyans mingle as if they were no different. "This is peace. This is worth fighting for, this is why we fight. You should consider yourself lucky to have seen the beginning of this era Gohan. I'll give Videl two weeks to train under the army. But I have a question, and I think you know what it is." Vegeta said as Gohan nodded, "You're going to ask, Why Videl? To be honest, I think we both know why. Personally, these missions you'll be sending me on could last months, I don't want to be away from Videl that long. You know you couldn't be away from Bulma that long." Gohan stated as he stood up and Vegeta smirked, "Makes sense I suppose, but if things go awry on a mission, her safety as a human is the most important. Understood!?" Vegeta said gruffly as Gohan nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile Videl was getting to know her new teammates. Broly, Titan and Rica all enjoyed her company but Troy was annoyed to have her as Gohan's second in command. 'Only got the position because he wants to give it to her.' Troy thought as Gohan walked up to the group, "I heard that Troy, be polite to Gohan's Lieutenant." Broly said with a dangerous look in his eye, one that no Saiyan, nor human has ever seen. Gohan was curious as to what Troy thought, but completely intrigued by the look in Broly's eye.

Gohan got in front of his face, "You okay Broly?" Gohan asked as Broly snapped back to reality, "What? Yeah, I'm fine." Broly said with a soft smile. "Alright, you had me a bit worried." Gohan said as Broly looked at him confused. Gohan just dropped it as he looked at Videl and smiled, "Videl, can we talk, alone?" Gohan asked as Videl nodded and followed Gohan to a secluded location where they watched the party continue.

Erasa and Sharpener were at the punch table, talking and laughing. Lime and Trunks were on the dance floor, dancing like idiots, but having fun. Broly led Rica to the dance floor as well as they danced slowly and watched carefully. Cellerro held onto Mai's pregnant belly as they danced slowly and Chi-Chi was dancing with Goten while Goku ate all the food at the table as the Capsule Corp Robots continually brought more food to the table. Gohan and Videl sat quietly in there perch for awhile before Gohan spoke up.

He looked over at her, "You know, this could be a potentially dangerous job." Gohan stated very obviously as Videl just slapped him upside the head, "Duh, but that's why you'll train me, right?" Videl asked with a smile on her face as Gohan rubbed his head and frowned, "I can, but I want you to think about what I said during detention back when I first started. The three things that lead to mating. I want you to think, knowing that, do you want me to train you or have Rica train you so there's no chance of that." Gohan said as Videl looked forward and watched all the couples having fun, just being with each other.

Videl thought about it for a bit, "Gohan, I think we shouldn't worry about it so much. I think you made it obvious last week that I'm not your true mate. So why would training with me change that?" Videl said with tears coming out of her eyes. Gohan just looked at her confused, "Wait is that why you were upset last week?" Gohan asked as Videl just ignored him and took off. "Videl Wait!" Gohan shouted as Videl just kept going. "Maybe she needs to be alone again." Gohan said as he sat down and watched everyone talk and have fun.

Cellerro walked over to Gohan and sat down next to him. "You're an idiot Gohan. You know that?" Cellerro said chuckling as Gohan nodded, "Sure, you're a technical genius about everything, but Girls are NOT your forte." Cellerro added as Gohan again just nodded. "C'mon bud, talk to me, Uncle Cellerro here." he made one more attempt only for Gohan to just sigh, "Can you let everyone know I'm going home. The party can continue but I just wanna go home." Gohan said as he took off and headed towards Mt. Paoz.

Cellerro had no choice but to nod and announced it to the rest of the party. Trunks apologized to Lime and went after Gohan. Due to his emotions, he was moving much slower as Trunks caught up in no time. "You know, when you do something stupid around a girl and cause her to leave, you don't leave her alone, YOU GO AFTER HER! So why are you going home?" Trunks asked as Gohan just sighed, "Why should I? Videl hates me, she won't let me even explain! So give me one reason why I should go after her?" Gohan asked as he went right past Trunks.

Trunks rushed around and got right in his face, "I'll give you a reason, because you just gave her a job, you have to see her for every mission, every training session, and every outerspace trip, you have to spend hours, even days in a tight space with her. Would you rather do that while on bad terms with her, or would you want that time to be spent as friends!?" the prince shouted as Gohan thought about it, "I'll take a separate ship if I have to,but I won't kick her off the team." Gohan stated determinedly as he began flying home, Trunks just grew annoyed, "You won't listen to reason, fine, I give up, you be alone and miserable. But we both know that you love that girl, and that pain of almost losing her is the whole reason you transformed. Now you have to live with losing her and seeing her face every day, can you do that? Because I don't think you can! But since you want to try, good luck being a baby!" Trunks exclaimed angrily as he turned around and went back to the party.

Meanwhile Erasa had arrived at Videl's house. "Videl, are you okay?" Erasa asked as she knocked on her friend's bedroom door. Being her best friend she had a spare house key and let herself in whenever she wanted. "Videl open the door please." Erasa begged as Videl opened the door and went back to her bed, burying her head in her pillow. "Wow Videl, you're a girl." Erasa said chuckling as Videl just looked at her, "Shut up, You're a girl!" Videl said burying her head back in her pillow, "That's been established Videl, the news here is that you're a girl!" Erasa said as she took a seat next to Videl and rubbed her back.

Videl just looked over at her, "Thanks for being here 'Rase, I can always count on you." Videl said as she just cried into her pillow. "'Del, what happened?" Erasa asked a little uncomfortable seeing her level headed friend crying. "I like Gohan, and he doesn't like me or want to like me the same way, alright? I admit it, not like you didn't already know." Videl yelled into her pillow, just loud enough for Erasa to hear. "Well I'm sure he does, but if he doesn't, you can't force it, but you two are friends, you shouldn't make him feel so bad that he leaves his own party." Erasa said with a soft smile. "What do you mean? Why would he leave?" Videl asked seriously.

Erasa told her that he secluded himself on top of the building until his uncle tried talking to him only for him to leave to be alone. "Why would he do that?" Videl asked as she walked to her window. "Who knows, but Trunks went after him only to come back alone and frustrated. Luckily Lime was able to calm him down. But nobody else tried going after Gohan." Erasa said as Videl looked up into space.

-3 Years Later-

Videl was looking out the window as they flew through space, "I can't believe he's still flying on his own. Who does he think he is? He is so distant from the rest of us." Videl said aloud as the rest of the team sat around the table, "Ma'am, I'm sure there is a reason he does that, but we're almost home, maybe you should relax." Rica said as she watched her superior pace through the ship. "You're right Rica, but damn it irritates me. How are you four not irritated?" Videl asked as they all shrugged. "He's the team leader, despite his distance during flight, he's always been there in a fight, ready to fight for us." Troy said calmly as Titan nodded. "He helped me with school work. I can articulate my thoughts much easier now." Titan said with a smile.

Videl just sighed, "So I'm the only one who thinks he isn't being a very good leader?" Videl asked as they all nodded as Broly smirked, "To be fair, you are in love with him. You just like ordering him around." Broly said with a smirk. Videl blushed as she ordered him to be quiet. He shut up immediately only for Rica to stand up, "I know you're the second-in-command but please don't order my mate to shut up just because you can't accept the truth." Rica stood up for her mate. "Thanks babe, I appreciate it." Broly said gratefully. "Shut up Broly." Rica ordered as he shut himself up again.

"Listen Rica, I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed by this, I think you can understand that." Videl apologized as Gohan spoke through the intercom. "_We'll be landing in 10 minutes, take your seats, and put your seatbelts on._" Gohan said as they all followed their orders. When they landed they stepped outside and watched the hologram of Gohan, "Good job guys, I'll contact you all when we have another, hopefully the next one will be more exciting. Dismissed" Gohan said as he cut the transmission off and walked inside his house.

As he walked inside he was expecting to be attacked by a little orange blur only for his little orange blur to be sitting patiently at the table. "What's up Goten?" Gohan greeted as Goten ignored him, "Bro?" Gohan asked curiously. Goten looked at him, "Mommy said I shouldn't talk to you because you won't let sissy Videl come over again." Goten informed him only for Gohan to look at him disappointed, "I'm sorry bro, but I just don't think Videl can be your sister." Gohan said, only for Goten to begin crying. Gohan hugged his little brother as he wailed. "She is my sister! I Don't want anyone else to be my sister because she is my sister!" he sobbed as Gohan just patted his back.

After calming Goten down he went upstairs and sat at his desk. "I didn't know Goten would take it this hard. Trunks was right, seeing her every day is harder than I thought. Maybe I should travel with them next mission, I'll be able to talk to Videl. . . I'll take a capsule ship in case things go wrong." Gohan planned as he laid back in bed. "I'm a god damned idiot." Gohan said aloud.

* * *

There's Chapter 7, I know it's sudden, but i just thought I had to skip forward 3 years. So now Gohan's team are all Seniors in High School. Troy is still a bit resentful of not being chosen as second-in command, and he's going to be shown as hiding something. Broly, good guy in this story, but he's also been hiding something from everyone, except Rica, and he's only been hiding it because of Vegeta's motivation to promote someone, which will be explained in the next few chapters.

I also want to thank you all. On July 19th, 2013, exactly one year ago, my girlfriend broke up with me, and before you say, "whoop dee fucking doo" she was my first girlfriend and I was madly in love with her, I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her and when she dumped me, I took it really hard. But over the year I've read, reviewed and wrote many stories on this site, and it really helped. Today isn't my favorite day, but I wanted to post this chapter today to thank everyone who comes onto this site. I still have feelings for her, but I'm not getting her back anytime soon. Thank you all once again, to every writer, reviewer and just plain old reader.

Also, I've been told to revise my writing style again, but it's a bit difficult for me to do myself, so it'll stay as it is. Sorry Not Sorry.

Next Chapter **Traitor Among Us? **

**Advertisement! ****Due to his Advertisement in his story, and the fact that it's a really good story, I strongly recommend you to go read ****DBZ: Anchor**** by Ace Son. "Everything is canon until after the Buu Saga. Gohan, who recently acquired the title of "Strongest known being in the Universe", must learn to control the overwhelming power of his Mystic Form. Gohan must also figure out a way of keeping Videl in his life without harming her. Maybe an intergalactic trip will help our favorite hero control his new power. Suprises await Gohan. Mature"**

**Read&Review, my story and his.**


	8. A Traitor Among Us

A/N: Gohan and his team are back on Earth, their mission successful, but something odd has been happening to the planets they visit. Who would do such things? Read to find out.

Honesty time: I have lost track of ages. So here are the revised ages, the important ones at least.

Gohan, Trunks and Videl  
WMAT: 8  
Freshman: 14  
Senior: 17

**Read&Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Traitor Among Us.**

Gohan was getting ready for school when he looked at his scouter and saw a message. "That's weird, Vegeta normally calls my cell." Gohan said as he put on his scouter. "_Gohan, get over here before classes! I had the woman call your school and get you out of classes, it's in regards to your past 12 missions._" The message spoke as Gohan pressed his watch to change into his Saiyan armor, which looked alot like his grandfather's armor. Gohan walked downstairs and was about to walk out the door when Chi-chi stopped him. "I hope you're not skipping school for ANOTHER MISSION!" Chi-chi yelled, brandishing a frying pan.

Gohan just looked at her nervously as he laughed, "I kind of have to, it's my duty mom!" Gohan said as he was preparing for the worst, when he opened his eyes to see if it was coming he saw his father holding his mother back, "Gohan, Vegeta already informed me and told me it was urgent, get out of here." Goku said as Chi-chi tried to get out of her husband's arms. Gohan took this advantage and left the house before his mother got free.

When he arrived at Capsule Corp. he was pulled inside immediately by Vegeta, who dragged him to the Saiyan base. "What is it Vegeta? Is it really that urgent?" Gohan asked as Vegeta punched him in the stomach. "You question your king!? I've been watching the video feed from satellites we put in the atmosphere of the last 12 planets you went to on mission. They've all been destroyed the night after you all returned, and we've gotten energy signals of a Saiyan as their destroyer. You have some explaining to do!" Vegeta yelled as Gohan watched the video feeds in disgust.

Gohan looked at Vegeta, "Was Alderey destroyed last night?" Gohan asked as Vegeta pulled up the video feed. "Unfortunately, yes, it was." Vegeta stated as the planet blew up and the glow of a Super Saiyan Aura could be seen. "This doesn't make any sense, there were no other Saiyans stationed anywhere near there, or any of the other planets as a matter of fact." Gohan stated as he zoomed in on the figure. "It's too small to be Titan. It's Broly's size, but Broly wouldn't do such a thing, I know Broly and he would never take an innocent life." Gohan stated as he sat down.

Vegeta sat across from him, "Is it at all possible that Broly has been lying to you? He's a lot smarter than he looks, he could be using you as a cover. Like you said to him, you consider him as your brother, and being the strongest known Saiyan, nobody would argue against you." Vegeta said as Gohan stood, "NONSENSE! I know Broly! Rica can vouch for him, I'm sure! I know Broly and he wouldn't take advantage of Rica!" Gohan said angrily as Vegeta put his hands up defensively. "Fine, but I want YOU to investigate this, keep it under wraps, we can't have the population find out!" Vegeta ordered as Gohan reluctantly nodded.

Gohan left Capsule Corp. and went up into the air and transformed right into a Super Saiyan 2. "This is crazy! Broly is gentle! He'd never do this! Then again, I can't ignore facts, 12 Planets that only we have been to have been destroyed, right after we returned home, facts are facts and there is a Traitor on my team." Gohan said calming down and changing into his civilian clothes and headed to school. Gohan walked in and sat in his seat at the front of the class, which he changed after his fight with Videl.

Videl just stared angrily down at the Saiyan as he took his seat with a neutral expression, normally he'd at least look up at his friends, but today he just took his seat and dropped his head on his desk. "So he isn't even going to look at us anymore?" Videl said angrily as Trunks shrugged nonchalantly, "His choice, I haven't hungout with him since the party, I feel kind of bad for him though. It's obvious he has something serious on his mind" Trunks said as Gohan just had a staring contest with the blackboard.

Videl just spat, "Well I have more important things to think about than his problems!" Videl said as she stared at the black board, watching the teacher do his job. As they were leaving for lunch Gohan stopped Videl. "I know you hate me Videl, but there's something I need to tell you." Gohan said getting right in front of her. "I have nothing to say to you boss!" Videl spat angrily as Gohan just smirked, "But you just said something to me. Now that I defeated your logic, this is extremely urgent!" Gohan said as Videl sat down reluctantly.

"Fine Gohan, but it better be important." Videl said as she crossed her arms. "Alderey was destroyed last night. By a Super Saiyan. Vegeta thinks it's Broly, but I don't think it was him. He wants me to investigate but I need someone who I can trust, in case I am acting biased because Broly is my friend. You're the only non-Saiyan on the team, so you're the only one I can trust." Gohan said quickly so Videl would listen. "No, not possible, Alderey is a week trip from here, by ship and we were the only Team anywhere near there. It isn't possible." Videl denied as Gohan just stared at her, "No, I won't help, because it isn't true." Videl said again before Gohan just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked back at her, "Not only Alderey, but the last 12 planets were destroyed, all within a night after we returned from our mission there. All destroyed by a Super Saiyan. I don't want it to be Broly, but I need someone who can keep my focus on the true mission, someone on our team is a traitor, that's a fact, the question is who and how. I need your help." Gohan stated as Videl glared at him, "Will you help me?" Gohan asked a still glaring Videl.

"Why should I help you? You barely talk to me. You won't even be in the same spaceship as me, you switched seats in class just to avoid me! I didn't know that was your definition of 'Someone you can trust'! So explain, Why am I the one you can trust? Because I'm human!? Tell me!" Videl demanded as Gohan got right into her face, "I've trusted you since the day I met you! Don't let my actions tell you otherwise, I do trust you with my life, in this case yes it is because you're human but it's also because Troy, Titan and Broly are all suspects, and Rica is Broly's mate she'd be just as, if not more biased than me!" Gohan yelled back as Videl scoffed, "Fine, I'll help you, but I want the truth. Why have you trusted me since the day we met?" Videl asked reluctantly causing Gohan to blush deeply.

Videl noticed this, "Gohan, if you want my help I want the truth, don't you dare fucking lie to me." Videl said as Gohan sat down and put his head down, and spoke into the table, "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't hear that, what'd you say?" Videl said as Gohan whipped his head up and looked her in the eyes, "I've loved you since the day we met at the Tournament! Alright! Is that what you want to hear! I loved you then and I love you now! I never stopped! Happy?" Gohan shouted out as Erasa walked in to find Videl. "Yes I am happy!" Videl smiled and kissed Gohan on the cheek and walked over to Erasa, "By the way, I'm in Gohan." Videl said as the two walked out the door.

Gohan just stared at the door for what seemed like forever, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Gohan shouted as he sat back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Am I the idiot here? Is there something I'm not understanding? What was that kiss? Okay, clearly I am the idiot here. Maybe I should've lied, or maybe I was doing the right thing. Females, such an enigma." Gohan said as he got up and walked to his desk because the bell rang, completely missing lunch.

As Gohan was studying Videl stopped in front of his desk, "C'mon Gohan, come sit with us." Videl said with a smile as Gohan just looked at her confused and nodded, collecting up his things and following Videl back up to his old desk. Videl sat in Erasa's desk so she could sit next to Gohan and Trunks just welcomed him back with a slight nod.

* * *

After school Videl and Gohan met on the roof to discuss a plan. "So basically for this plan to work, we first find out if it's Broly or not, Rica and Broly live together, so it should be easy to rule him out or not, just an innocent question. But Titan and Troy are alone, so they'd still be suspects. I already think it's Troy, just saying, despite his size, Titan is a sweetie." Videl explained as Gohan nodded, the two took off and arrived at Broly and Rica's apartment in Orange Star City. Gohan knocked on the door and Broly opened the door with a smile, "Great to see you together, finally!" Broly yelled out happily as Rica came to the door and smiled.

Gohan and Videl smiled and walked in, "Rica, we were wondering something that only you can answer for us." Videl said getting right to business, "Okay, yeah, Broly, you and Gohan go get us girls something to drink." Rica said as Gohan was about to object as Videl just smiled and nodded telling him to go with Broly. Gohan reluctantly went with Broly who spoke so happily that those two were together. "Rica, our question was, well was Broly here last night, did he sleep all night?" Videl asked as Rica blushed.

Rica looked back at the kitchen and then back to Videl, "If I said yes I'd be lying. Neither of us got any sleep last night, if you know what I mean." Rica said with a insatiable grin on her face that caused Videl to gag, "Too much information, but you guarantee that he was here, all night." Videl said still disgusted as Rica nodded looking down at her stomach, "His hard work blessed us with a little miracle." Rica responded with a grin as Videl smiled back, "Congratulations you two, you know already?" Videl said hugging her team mate as she nodded.

The girls called Gohan and Broly back into the room as Broly was about to share the exact same news, but instead they walked in and sat next to their women. "Gohan, it can't be Broly, he was... well it wasn't Broly and I'll explain later." Videl said as Gohan wasn't satisfied, "I need to know why, I need to confirm it with my own ears. So explain now." Gohan ordered as Videl just glared, "Don't make me say it." Videl said as Broly and Rica looked at the couple confused. "Why did you guys need to know?" Rica asked as Gohan and Videl just glared at each other.

Videl eventually broke, "FINE THEY WERE UP ALL NIGHT FUCKING! THAT'S HOW I KNOW!" Videl screamed as all the Saiyans blushed and smiled awkwardly, "General, Rica is pregnant, because of last night, so can you explain why you're here?" Broly asked breaking the awkward silence. Gohan just looked over and explained the situation. Afterwards Gohan got up and hugged the two congratulating them and was about to leave when Videl sat him down. "We need to make a plan with them now as well. We've confirmed that Broly wasn't the one who's been doing all this." Videl said as Gohan sat down.

Videl started calmly and comfortably, "Now, I don't know about Titan, but Gohan says that the figure was too small to be him. But we still don't know that for sure. What I think is that we need a trap. We go to a Planet and install Bulma's new teleportation pads. But we tell Troy and Titan that we're there for a different reason. Once our mission is complete, we'll return and teleport to the planet, and wait for this guy to appear." Videl explained as Gohan watched her explain the plan. "Gohan, we can't have them think anything is up, so you'll have to take your normal means of transportation to the planet and back. Understand?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded.

Gohan stood, "I have to inform Vegeta of the plan so he can give us the go ahead. It'd be easier if you all came with me." Gohan said as they all nodded and walked out the door. They flew together to West City and located Vegeta and Goku sparring in the back yard. "My king! I come with good news." Gohan exclaimed as they all landed in their armor. "What is it brat!" Vegeta spat as the two warriors wrapped up their fight. "Broly and Rica aren't the Traitors, they were up all night, and long story short, they are going to have a baby." Gohan stated as Vegeta and Goku laughed at how embarrassed Gohan acted.

Vegeta sighed, "Alright so Troy and Titan are your suspects as of right now? What do you intend to do about it?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the group. "Well, we have a plan, What we're going to need is 8 transmat pads and an easy mission. We need to install 4 transmat pads on the planet and when we return from the mission we'll teleport back to the planet and confront the traitor when he returns to destroy the planet." Gohan explained as Vegeta contemplated.

Vegeta smirked, "You've got it, I'll schedule it for next week, the primary mission is to take out the traitor, save the planet if possible. If not possible, then take a ship capsule. Can't have the most elite team stranded in space." Vegeta said, approving of the plan. The details of the plan were worked on as the next week went by, when it came time for the mission they were all called to launch pad.

Gohan, Videl, Broly, Rica, Titan and Troy all gathered outside their ship. "What's Gohan doing here? doesn't he usually take off from his house?" Titan asked Broly as he smiled, "Gohan and Videl made up, they can stand being around each other now." Broly responded as Titan smiled, "Finally, did they mate or are they just friends again, because that never worked." Titan asked cheerfully as Broly smiled, "No unfortunately, they didn't mate, but they are dating I think." Broly responded as they began boarding the ship.

They took off and once safely out of the atmosphere Gohan stood up and turned around. "Alright, I know normally Videl gives the Mission Briefing, but I suppose I can do that since I'm here this time. We're going to a remote planet at the edge of the Bongiovi system called Torre. We're going to see if there to barter for natural resources, not found on Earth." Gohan said as they all listened, except Troy who looked away bored. 'Is this how he always acts before and after missions? Not very enthusiastic.' Gohan thought as he took his seat again.

When they got to the planet Gohan ordered them to split into teams, ordering Titan and Troy away as the rest of the team went into an unpopulated area and began installing the transmat pads. As soon as they were done they tested it by going through once and returning. Once completed, they took a couple hours to do the actual mission and then got on the ship and returned. After they returned to Earth they all separated and went through the transmat pad and waited.

Eventually they felt a huge power level appear from nowhere, "Gohan, you feel that power?" Videl asked nervously as Gohan clenched his teeth tightly and nodded. "It-it's unbelievable!" Gohan said staring at the ground, visibly shaking. Broly stood, "I've felt this power before, I know this power!" Broly said as he looked into the air and saw Troy powering up. "It's Troy! Gohan it's Troy!" Broly shouted as Gohan looked over to Broly then to Troy who was powering up an attack.

Gohan, regathering his resolve transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew up to meet Troy. "Stop! What do you think you're doing Troy!?" Gohan questioned as Troy looked over at his leader with pupil-less eyes. "Oh this is perfect! I only wanted to destroy the planet, but killing you will be much more fun!" Troy laughed crazily as he threw his attack at his former leader. Gohan put his hand out to intercept it only to begin being consumed by it, "WHAT!?" Gohan shouted as it exploded and he crashed to the ground.

At this point Videl and Rica stepped out as Broly came over to Gohan with a senzu. "Broly! What do you mean you've felt this power, and you know it?" Gohan asked as Broly looked down in shame, "BROLY! It's important!" Gohan shouted in pain as Broly stood, "It's the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. It's a transformation that gains power exponentially as you use it." Broly explained as he looked up at Troy, "I know it, because I've achieved it, so very long ago. I never came forth with it because Vegeta promotes us based on power levels, I didn't want to be a General." Broly said as he saw Rica fighting with Videl for her life.

Gohan stood after swallowing the bean. "His power is endless, only you can take him out." Gohan stated as Broly looked at him reluctantly, "Broly, he knocked me away like a fly when I was ascended! You are the only one able to fight him evenly!" Gohan said as Broly shook his head, "The power is hard to control as it is, it's hard to stop myself." Broly said as he dropped to his knees, Gohan dropped to one knee in front of him, "Broly, use your good memories to stop yourself when you're ready. I'm your brother, Rica is your woman and she's pregnant with your child, and right now she's fighting and losing against an uncontrollable killing machine. Can you live without her?" Gohan asked as Broly watched the fight and looked at Gohan determined, "Not even for a day!" Broly exclaimed as he began screaming.

Broly screamed at the top of his lungs, transforming into Super Saiyan, his eyes turning pure white and his muscles bulking to a large size until he was standing as tall as the 9 foot team mate he called Titan. His armor broke as he completed the transformation. Troy looked down in anticipation, "So the softy is ready to fight? Finally!" Troy exclaimed as he kicked the two girls to the ground where Gohan ran up to have them healed. "Remember Broly, you're my brother, we're family, Troy is the enemy, show no mercy!" Gohan ordered as Broly nodded.

* * *

There is Chapter 8.

Did you like the surprise, 2 Legendary Super Saiyans, one evil, one good. Honestly, They'd both be evil, but Broly has Rica, and Troy is full of resent. I thought it'd be an interesting thing to do. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter: Traitor's Demise.

**Read & Review :)**


	9. Traitor's Demise

A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Brought to you by Carl's Jr.

Troy is the traitor, but also the Legendary Super Saiyan, but he's not the only one, Broly has matched this power to fight the Traitor. Will Broly be able to control his power and aim it at Troy, or is the Universe in danger from two Legendary Super Saiyans? Brought to you by Carl's Jr.

This Chapter is brought to you by Carl's Jr.

**Read & Review brought to you by Carl's Jr. :)** (Anyone getting the reference?)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Traitor's Demise - Legendary Battle **

Gohan, Videl and Rica watched from the ground as Broly lifted off the ground to meet the Traitor Troy, "Troy! You betrayed us! Prepare to die!" Broly growled with a sadistic smile as Troy smirked, "You think you can win? Don't make me laugh." Troy said as he powered up his most powerful attack, "I've been practicing with this form, I am infinitely stronger than all beings in the universe, you just transformed!" Troy laughed as he threw the slow bulky attack. Broly just stood, glaring angrily at Troy. "You're sadly mistaken." Broly said calmly as he flew into the center of the attack and destroyed it just by shouting.

Broly flew towards Troy and hit him hard in the stomach and grabbed him by his hair. "I first transformed when I was a BABY! The power overwhelmed me!" Broly exclaimed as he threw Troy into the tallest building. Troy caught himself before hitting the building and flew back at Broly and sent a kick to his face and punched him several times in the gut and sent Broly back into the ground. Broly simply phased out and phased back in behind him and hit him right in the back of the head. "To release the power, I destroyed my Father!" Broly shouted as he phased out and phased in front of the flailing traitor.

"I am the true Legend! There can be only one!" Broly shouted as he threw the traitor around like a ragdoll. Broly was wiping the floor with Troy as Gohan, Videl and Rica watched. "Broly is amazing! This power is incomprehensible!" Gohan exclaimed as Videl nodded speechlessly. Rica dropped to her knees, "He's a monster! I can feel the joy he's taking in this fight, in destroying without mercy! It's monstrous!" Rica sobbed as she went into a fetal position. Gohan went over to her, "He may be enjoying it, but he can control it. He's using it to help us. He's fighting for you and your child. So stand on your feet, and give him your support." Gohan said as Rica shook her head.

Broly became distracted, feeling Rica's fear, he looked down at her sitting in fetal, "Rica." Broly whispered as Troy took advantage of the his distraction. "So that's your weakness." Troy asked more as a statement than a question. "I'll have to do something about her then." Troy smiled sadistically as he pointed his hand at her. "Don't you dare!" Broly ordered as Troy cackled "Too Late!" he laughed as a powerful beam was sent down at Rica. Gohan used his Super Saiyan 2 speed to knock Rica out of the way and took the blast straight to his chest.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed in fear as Gohan laid on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest. "I was aiming for the girl, but he does just as nicely! Been wanting to kill him for years!" Troy laughed as Broly looked in anger. Broly began screaming angrily as his pupils returned but his power still rose exponentially. "What's this?" Broly asked as he heard Gohan's thoughts, 'You have complete control Broly. Good Luck my friend.' Gohan thought to Broly as he coughed up blood and stopped breathing.

Videl curled up next to Gohan's body as she cried softly. Rica walked over to her leader's body and watched as Videl just cried softly as she whispered inaudibly in his ear. 'Broly, if you can hear my thoughts, Gohan is dead. Troy is responsible. I was wrong, you're not a monster, Troy's the monster here. Make him suffer for what he did to Gohan.' Rica thought to Broly as he listened angrily.

Broly looked to Troy, "You killed my brother! He treated us like family, he was practically the only family I had left. I should've killed you immediately! I won't make that mistake twice! Believe me." Broly said as he lunged forward and punched Troy in the gut and powered up an energy wave. "In honor of Gohan, and his family. Kaaaa Meeee Haaaa Meeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly said in Troy's ear as the wave fired through his gut and expanded to completely consume the traitor.

When the smoke cleared, Broly floated in the air as Troy's head, left arm and pec floated there using the last of his power. "This wasn't how it was to end. I was to become the ruler of the Universe! I may die, but I'm not going alone, I'll see Gohan in the afterlife, and I'll destroy his soul! He will not be able to wished back. You better get back to Earth and wish him back before I get there." Troy smirked as his eyes closed and he fell to the ground. Broly spat at him and destroyed the rest of his body.

Broly landed and powered down. Rica went up and hugged him as he walked up to Gohan's body. Videl was still curled up next to his body, slowly being covered in his blood as she cried softly into his arm. "Thank you Gohan, I intend to bring you back as soon as possible." Broly stated as he picked up the dead saiyan and his soon-to-be mate. "We have to get back to Earth." Broly said turning back to Rica who nodded and took off to the transmat pads. When they reached the pads Broly destroyed 3 of the 4 pads they installed.

Videl looked at him, "Why would you do that?" Videl asked curiously, Broly looked at her, "This planet has nothing more to offer. I intend to destroy the last one when you all are through. I will use my transformation to go home, if Troy can do it, then I can as well, if not, I have a capsule ship." Broly stated with a smile. "You two will gather the dragon balls while we are on our way home. Gohan must be brought back to life. Now Go." Broly ordered as Videl nodded and went through first.

Rica kissed her mate and walked up to the pad. "Stay out of trouble my love." Rica said jokingly as she stepped through the transmat. Broly nodded and destroyed the pad. After which he pulled out a capsule and brought out a large spaceship. "Don't worry brother. We're going home." Broly said as he boarded the ship and put Gohan into the healing pod and filled it with water. "This should keep you from stinking and decomposing on our way." Broly said as he took off from the planet.

Meanwhile on the other side of the transmat Videl and Rica returned to find Vegeta standing there. Vegeta smiled, expecting this to mean success in the mission, when the transmat shorted out with no destination. "Where's the boy? What happened?! Videl Report!" Vegeta ordered harshly as tears began running down Videl's cheeks. "Gohan died, Troy was the traitor, Broly defeated him, and we need to wish Gohan back. Broly destroyed the transmat pads on the other side because the planet holds nothing of use to the Earth or the Saiyans. He's using a capsule ship to return home." Videl reported as she thought of her first words.

'Gohan's dead...Gohan's dead...Gohan's Dead...It just doesn't sound real, it can't have happened.' Videl thought as Rica explained how Gohan died. After hearing this, Vegeta dismissed them to retrieve the dragon balls.

Due to their usefulness, the Saiyans have given three to the Earth Kingdom, and hold three dragon balls themselves. The 7th, the Four Star Ball is held by the son family, as it is a family heirloom, from Grandpa Gohan. The 1 Star ball is held by the current World Tournament Champ as a form of a Prize. The 3 Star ball is held by the King of Earth. The 5 star ball is held by the mayor of the largest City on Earth, West City.

The 2 Star ball is held by The King of all Saiyans. The 6 star ball is held by his brother Tarble, and the 7 star ball is to be held by his top general, but due to his top 2 generals being Sons, they already hold the 4 star so the 7 star ball is held by the 3rd top General, General Reyka. Due to the balls being already gathered, they just need to gather them all together.

It took much less time and the two collected them in a matter of hours. Rica turned to Videl, "You know what to say? It's your honor." Rica said as Videl nodded. Videl put her hands out, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you to grant my wish. SHENRON ARISE!" Videl yelled as the sky turned dark and a blinding golden light popped out of the balls and became a long green dragon.

"**You have woken me from my slumber. Speak your two wishes so that I may return to sleep.**" The dragon ordered as Videl smiled. "I wish that Son Gohan would be brought back to life." Videl said as the dragon's eyes shined red. "**Your wish has been granted, speak your second wish!**" the dragon said as Videl laughed, "Bring Broly and Gohan back to Earth." Rica spoke as the dragon's eyes glowed once again and Broly and Gohan stood proudly, and a bit confused on Earth.

Broly turned to Gohan and hugged him like a brother. Gohan smiled as Broly put him down he was tackled to the ground by Videl. "**Your wishes have been granted, I return to my slumber!**" the dragon said as the balls lifted to the sky and dispersed across the Earth. Videl held tight onto Gohan as he stood on his feet. "I missed something, didn't I?" Gohan laughed as Videl got down and slapped Gohan in the face. "Don't die and you won't miss anything!" Videl yelled as Gohan laughed, "But yeah, you missed Videl cover herself in your blood as she clung onto you for dear life." Broly said as Gohan and Videl blushed slightly.

"That's kind of gross, too much information Broly." Gohan said as Videl turned Gohan to face her and kissed him deep as they embraced each other. When they broke apart Gohan smiled, "I've been waiting for that since I was a little boy." Gohan said as he kissed her once again. The two broke apart again and smiled at each other. Broly and Rica also kissed and the 4 went to their respective homes.

When Gohan returned home he got hit in the back of the head with a frying pan. "Nice to see you too mom." Gohan said rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "Welcome home sweetie. Now get to bed, you have school in the morning." Chi-chi said calmly as she went back to bed. Gohan walked upstairs and walked towards his room to be tackled from the side, "Hi Big Brother!" Goten said cheerfully as Gohan laughed and stood up, "Hey squirt. I have to get to bed. But tomorrow after school we can play." Gohan said as Goten cheered.

Gohan smiled, "Yep all three of us, You, sissy Videl and I will play." Gohan smiled as Goten began running around his room happily jumping from his bed and desk and bookshelf. "Videl is coming back! Videl is coming Back!" Goten exclaimed as Gohan grabbed him, "Yes she is, so get some sleep so you're not too tired to play with her." Gohan laughed as he tucked his little brother into bed. "Okay, but you promised, so don't go back on a promise." Goten said jokingly threateningly.

Gohan smiled as he turned off the light, "It'd go against my pride if I did bud, and remember what Uncle Vegeta always says. A Saiyan's Pride is the most important thing." Gohan said as he closed the door and went to his own room. He got into bed and smiled, "I shouldve done this sooner, Goten is so happy and I'm even happier." Gohan smiled as he fell asleep and dreamed of Videl happily.

* * *

Not my longest chapter, probably my shortest but there is chapter 9.

Troy WAS the Traitor. But Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Troy couldn't control his power, Broly has gained complete control. How did you like Broly being the good guy as opposed to the crazy psycho killing machine that he was in the movie?

I wrote this while watching Escape from the Planet of the Apes. It takes better writers than I to do this so I have a request for better writers. Can someone do a crossover of Planet of the Apes, preferably one of the newer ones, with Saiyans. An Oozaru can be seen as a God to the Apes.

**Read & Review :)**


	10. Love And Genocide

A/N: I don't know how long this story will go on honestly. Obviously it'll be after Gohan and Videl are tied up into a nice little bow, but I don't know how long It'll take. Because I don't want to simply end it with them getting together, I do want to put Pan somewhere in there. Rica is pregnant so I have to mention that somewhere. Trunks and Lime's story also have to be concluded, as well. But those are the three most important I want to wrap up. GohanxVidel with Pan, TrunksxLime and BrolyxRica's Child.

Possibility of a sequel based on years after the end, but not sure yet. If I decide to do that I will post a chapter after the Epilogue with the Details, and the chapter title will be the name of the sequel. Also at the end of the Epilogue will be the whole "To Be Continued..." Thing if I decide to do it, **If there is no "TBC" there will be no sequel to this story!**

**Read & Review ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love And Genocide.  
**

It had been two weeks since the death of Troy. Gohan woke up on the roof of the school, "Must've fell asleep while hanging with Videl." he said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over and saw Videl sprawled out next to him, sleeping heavily, "She could've woke me up and left, either way I can't just leave her here." Gohan said as he scooped Videl up and began flying towards her house. As she felt the wind on her face Videl opened her eyes slightly and looked up, seeing Gohan flying through the sky and buried her head into his neck. He just smiled and landed outside patio and knocked on the door.

Hercule walked out and smiled, "Well hey Gohan! I was wondering when you two would be home." Hercule smiled as Gohan greeted him and walked up to Videl's room. He set her down lightly in her bed and kissed her forehead, "Good night my love. I'll see you at School tomorrow." Gohan said quietly in her ear. He turned to leave and heard her whisper, "Good night Gohan, I love you." Gohan smiled, "I love you too." Gohan said as he closed the door and went downstairs.

Hercule was sitting at his dinner table and reading a book, "What's that Mr. S?" Gohan said as he sat down across from him. "Oh nothing, You're grandfather wrote this book about the history of Planet Vegeta, I thought I'd read it between training sessions with your father." Hercule said as he placed the book down. Gohan smiled, "I know of the book, the last few chapters talk about the recent years." Gohan informed as Hercule laughed, "Then I guess I won't have to read those ones." Hercule chuckled as Gohan joined in, "No, I guess you won't." Gohan said as he got up and said good night to Hercule.

Gohan flew home as he twisted and turned, maneuvering through buildings of the cities and trees of the forests happily. Life was going well, but Gohan couldn't help but think something was missing. "Well I'll figure that out next week after Prom." Gohan said as he reached his house. He was about to walk inside when he thought about something, 'Mom's waiting for me, I didn't come home immediately, I didn't call and I havent studied all day... I think I'll go in through my window, until I know it's safe.' Gohan thought as he flew up to his window and opened it and slipped in quietly.

Just as he closed the window he got hit in the back of the head, "Welcome home sweetie, get some sleep for class tomorrow." Chi-chi said as she walked out of the room and Gohan held the back of his head. "I'll never outsmart her and that frying pan!" Gohan cried as he stood up and changed into his pajamas. "Well I don't regret my choices, I love Videl, and I'll spend every minute of my life with her and endure as much frying pan pain if that's the consequence." He smiled as he wrapped himself in blankets. Simultaneously Videl was trying to fall back asleep and at the same time said to themselves, "I still can't help but feel there's something missing." and then the two fell asleep.

Back in the City, Broly and Rica were preparing for the baby, they may have just got pregnant, but they wanted to be as ready as possible for the Saiyan child. At the moment they were preparing the storage room in their house to become a bedroom, thanks to Capsule Corp, they had quite a bit of technology they would need. All they needed was a space for the child. Rica had a slight baby bump and Broly looked at her with more admiration than the day they met. But not everything was perfect. There was a thought on both their minds that made them worried, and they were waiting for the other to bring it up.

Eventually Rica got fed up and came out with it, "Broly, what if he has your ability? What if Legendary Super Saiyan is genetic!?" Rica asked as Broly stopped working, "Then he or she will be taught. He or she won't become a monster like Troy, and if he or she does, then we're all doomed. I refuse to kill my child. I'll sacrifice our planet before I kill our child." Broly stated thinking angrily, "But, the Earth would be in danger, you'd really endanger your family and home for one child?" Rica asked as Broly turned to face her with tears in his eyes.

"Our child is not even born yet and I already consider it more important than Gohan, or Videl, or even the world. UNDERSTAND! Let the world rot, our child will live no matter what!" Broly said before Rica slapped him, "Gohan is your brother, you said so yourself and he said so as well, he didn't even know you and he called you family. This child wouldn't even be happening if Gohan didn't do that! You'd be the hope for all of us as well as all the humans, promise me. If it means the sake of the people who have been good to us, destroy our child, we can try it again, I don't want a monster like Troy to be related to me." Rica spoke eloquently as Broly sat down in a chair.

"I know that, alright, but like I've said, I'd rather have a monster than have no child. Children aren't things you can have a second chance at! We can destroy the first one, yes but the second one, we'd be too afraid to make the same mistakes that we'll make different ones and history will repeat itself. We've been trained to live with our mistakes, but I refuse to live with any mistake that has to do with my child. Rica, I love you, and the last thing I'll do is allow you to come to harm, I'll do my best to teach our child in case it is a Legendary Super Saiyan, but if I cannot, and he becomes a monster, forgive me! Because I'd rather kill myself before I kill our child." Broly said as he sat in the chair slouching, staring at her feet blankly.

Rica just spat angrily, "Fine, but it's on you. The destruction of the universe will be on you." Rica said as she went to bed. Broly thought back to his fight with Troy, 'He was cold, ruthless, he was ready to kill his allies and enemies alike. My kid will be NOTHING like him. If I can control it, my child can as well.' Broly thought as he walked into his bedroom and walked over to his Rica. He wrapped his arm around her baby bump, "It won't come to that, I promise you. If it does, then I'll call on you to make the decision for me. I'll trust your judgement alone." Broly said as he kissed Rica lightly on the cheek and the two fell asleep comfortably in each other's, mainly Broly's, arms.

(A/N: Seriously Broly's arms are so big he could wrap himself up in them despite his muscles. Just saying.)

In the morning Trunks woke up in Lime's bed completely naked with Lime wrapped around him and staring at him. "Last night was CRAZY! I still don't know how you did some of that stuff, but kudos babe." Trunks said as he sat up and walked around and picked up his clothes and put them on, "Get dressed, we have class in an hour." Trunks said as he kissed Lime and opened her closet to check the mirror she had in there, but as he tried opening it Lime slammed it and blocked it off.

"What are you doing Trunksy? That's not where your clothes are." Lime said innocently as Trunks looked oddly at her, "Checking my hair, I don't have normal Saiyan hair and need it to look good." Trunks said as he went for the doorknob, "Look good for who!? I'm your girlfriend! I think it looks fine." Lime said angrily as Trunks chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I guess I don't have to look in there. Well hurry up babe, I feel like driving today." Trunks said as he walked out the door. Lime sighed and opened the door, "I need to get this shit out of here. I have him now, I don't need you!" Lime said to herself as she looked at the shrine she made to Trunks long ago.

Trunks sat in the car, waiting for Lime to come out. He flipped through radio stations and couldn't find anything and decided to turn it off, he looked up and saw several Saiyans flying above him, flying towards school. "I wonder if Gohan is among them." Trunks said as the car door closed, with Lime getting in, "What are you guys talking about?" Lime asked as Trunks looked at her confused, she pointed at the back seat and Trunks jumped. "Gohan! Damn it man, how'd you sneak up on me?" Trunks asked as Gohan laughed, "I felt your ki rise as you woke up, and I was in the area. I saw you get in the car and couldn't resist, I jumped in as you were flipping through channels." Gohan laughed as Trunks just started driving towards school.

Trunks just looked back, "So why aren't you flying?" Trunks asked as he drove through the streets of Orange Star City, "Oh, well I thought it'd be more fun to annoy you." Gohan laughed as he looked at Lime, "So how was it? I had to be in the same changing room with him at the World Tournament. Not impressive then, I doubt it became so." Gohan laughed as the couple blushed, "Gohan what's gotten into you? You've never been this...perverted. That's my job." Trunks asked still blushing as Gohan sat back, "I don't know, dying really makes you enjoy the lighter side of life. I just know that's your sense of humor." Gohan laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Trunks smiled, "Well, I guess death would work, near death experiences aren't enlightening at all." Trunks chuckled, "Well we have good news Gohan." Trunks smiled as he grabbed Lime's hand, "Let me guess, you two mated and are pregnant?" Gohan asked as Trunks nodded, "Yep, but not very far along, we dont know for sure. She's just late." Trunks laughed as Lime blushed, "Not important, as far as we know, the next Prince or Princess is in my stomach." Lime smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Gohan smiled and got out as Trunks pulled up to the school. "Good on you two, keep the Saiyan bloodline going." Gohan said high fiving his friend before getting dragged away by Erasa and Sharpener, "What's been going on with you and Videl!?" the blondes asked simultaneously confusing the Saiyan, "What do you guys mean?" Gohan asked as Sharpener looked at him angrily, "Brains, simple question, are you dating my girl?" Sharpener asked as Gohan laughed, "Oh that's what you mean. Okay, 2 things, first she's not your girl Sharpener, and second, yes, Videl and I are dating." Gohan said simply as Sharpener spat and Erasa squealed with happiness.

Just as Erasa was cheering gleefully Videl arrived and looked at the three, "Gohan, You told them didnt you?" Videl asked as Gohan chuckled nervously, "You said not to say anything unless they asked, and they asked." Gohan said as Videl smiled, "Well I suppose that was the deal." Videl smiled as she kissed Gohan on the cheek and grabbed his hand, and led him inside with Erasa and Sharpener following.

Erasa elbowed Sharpener lightly in the stomach, "Chill out Sharpy, they're cuter together than you'd ever be with Videl." Erasa said as Sharpener uncrossed his arms and walked normally, "I guess you're right... They do look happy together." Sharpener said as a Saiyan girl ran through the group and dropped her books, most books burying Sharpener. "Oh my god, General Gohan, I'm sorry for disturbing you and your friends!" The girls exclaimed as she sank to her knees to beg for forgiveness.

Gohan just laughed, "On your feet, it's fine, Sharpener took the most damage." Gohan chuckled as he dug Sharpener out. "We have to get to class, as I'm sure you do as well, I'll have Broly and Rica help you recover your books." Gohan said as Sharpener stopped him, "That's okay Gohan, I can help her, I can afford to be late to class." Sharpener offered as he smiled at the girl who blushed and smiled back. Gohan just nodded and he, Videl and Erasa walked to class.

Sharpener dropped to one knee and grabbed several books, "Jeez, are these all yours?" He asked as the girl also began picking up the books, "Yes, I suppose I should begin making several trips." She laughed as they stood up and began walking towards her locker to put some of the books back. "Well I don't think so, if you did, we wouldn't have met just now." Sharpener smirked as the girl blushed deep red. "I'm Sharpener." he said after a small silence, and the girl smiled, "I'm Cara, most of my friends call me Carrotcake." Karis paused, "I'm starting to question our friendship now, that name just sounds embarrassing." She said blushing.

Sharpener just smiled softly at the girl, "I like it, CarrotCake, it's cute." Sharpener smiled as Cara blushed again, "Well thank you... Sharpy." Cara said as Sharpener blushed himself and the two laughed.

Back in class Gohan, Videl and Erasa took diligent notes, well Videl and Erasa were, Gohan already had these notes taken from his childhood so he took his time he shouldve been using to take notes and stared dreamily at Videl as she looked bored at her notes. She looked over at Gohan and smiled as he was already staring. "Gohan, didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded and Videl began doodling on her notes. When she was done she showed it to Gohan who looked forward nervously immediately.

Erasa was confused, "What'd you draw Videl?" Erasa asked as Videl smirked, "Frying Pan." She said flatly as Gohan visibly flinched when she said the words. "I don't get it, what's wrong with Frying Pans? With a Saiyan's appetite you'd think Frying Pans are one of many Saiyan Gods." Erasa said, causing Gohan to flinch every time she said Frying Pan. Videl laughed, "Let's just say, he hasn't had many good experiences with Frying Pans." Videl chuckled as Gohan looked over, "STOP SAYING FRYING PANS!" Gohan yelled as the two girls laughed and Sharpener walked in to the room.

"Sharpener, you're 15 minutes late, why?" the teacher asked angrily as Sharpener just waved him off and walked to his seat, "Sharpener, you seem... Calm." Gohan said noticing how non-chalant the blonde boy was being. Sharpener looked over at Gohan, "Yeah, Brains, we need to talk after school or during lunch, whenever you're available." Sharpener said as he crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back staring at the ceiling.

After several classes lunch came and Sharpener asked to talk to Gohan on the roof. "Alright Sharpener, what's this about?" Gohan asked as he sat cross legged on the roof. "I want to know about Saiyan dating, that girl that dropped those books on me was the most amazing girl I've ever met, even moreso than Videl. There's something about her and I need to know if there are any specific things I need to know about dating a Saiyan girl." Sharpener asked as Gohan looked at him seriously.

Gohan smiled and determined he was telling the truth. "Well first thing first, I don't want a subordinate dating someone below her in skill level, I may have my own team, but if war were ever to come, I command an entire platoon. Cara is in my platoon. Lucky for you, I've thought about this, I already put the necessary paperwork in, starting next week, you'll be training with the team. You can ask any questions you want then but I will say this now, Saiyans mate for life, if she chooses you as her mate, you're stuck with her. But if you truly admire her, then you won't see it as being stuck with her. That's all I have to say, so deal with it, and please, take the training seriously." Gohan said giving a small lecture.

Sharpener was a bit shocked with the information, "You want me on the team? But I'm only a human, I'm nowhere near your level, or Videl's for that matter." Sharpener asked as Gohan nodded, "I wasn't the only one who came to this decision, I had my most trusted adviser help me find a replacement for Troy. Isn't that right Videl?" Gohan said as Videl walked outside and onto the roof. "You may not be the most ideal candidate, but I thought it'd be a good idea to have another human on the team. Gohan agreed and out of all humans on Earth, only three are worthy candidates to be on the team. Myself, my father and You." Videl said as she blushed, "It'd be kinda awkward to have my father on the team, and I'm already on the team, so you were the last logical choice." Videl said as Sharpener smiled widely.

Sharpener grabbed the two and hugged them both, "I love you guys, I can't believe you'd let me join! Thank you both!" Sharpener said excitedly as Gohan smiled, "I think we made him happy." Gohan laughed as Videl joined in, "Happier than your mother with a frying pan." Videl joked as Gohan looked at her seriously, "Not funny. Don't do that, seriously!" Gohan said as Videl laughed loudly, "I thought it was funny." Videl laughed as Sharpener let them go, "I'm confused but I'm sure I'll get it soon enough." Sharpener laughed as he ran downstairs.

Confused on where Sharpener went, Gohan and Videl sat on the roof for the rest of lunch and ate together, after a while they were joined by Broly and Rica. "Hey guys, did you tell Sharpener?" Rica asked as she sat down and Broly decapsulized their lunch. "Yeah, he begins training next week, I figure Titan will do ki training and you and Rica will do Combat training." Gohan said as the couple agreed and scarfed down their food. Gohan looked over at Videl and smiled but there was still a lingering feeling that something was missing in their relationship.

Rica was rubbing her baby bump as Gohan and Videl and Broly ate their lunch. When Rica jolted they all looked at her worried, "Are you okay sweetie!?" Broly asked alarmed as Rica smiled, "I'm fine, the baby just kicked." Rica said as Gohan and Videl smiled, "General, Videl, i'd be honored if you felt it kick." Rica said as the two nodded and put their hands in the same spot and felt it kick. Gohan and Videl smiled and looked at each other, suddenly Gohan felt another kick in his head, 'That's what's been missing.' Gohan thought, but just as he was about to say something Videl opened her mouth.

"Gohan, I want a baby." Videl said eagerly as Gohan smirked, "So do I Videl!" He exclaimed as they embraced each other and when they came up for air Videl looked at him seriously, "Maybe we can name it Pan." she giggled as Gohan just smiled, "I'm okay with that, it'll get me over the fear." Gohan said as Videl pouted now that her torture wasn't affecting him.

After school Gohan and Videl were going to head to his house, only to be stopped by a transmission from Vegeta. "Gohan, assemble your team, it's urgent." Vegeta ordered as Gohan and Videl nodded to each other and ordered Broly, Rica and Titan to Capsule Corp. When they arrived they ran into the Saiyan HQ and found Vegeta and the King of Earth inside with the Screen on, "For the Last time General Zendayas, we will not hand the Earth over. So if you want it, you'll have to take it, but if you try you'll be declaring war on the Saiyan race." Vegeta spoke as the alien on the other side of the screen spat. "The Saiyan race is nothing compared to us. We have an invasion force surrounding your planet, you Saiyans have barely over a thousand Saiyans, how do you expect to defeat the Zadarians!?" the general asked incredulously.

Vegeta smirked, "We have quite a few tricks up our sleeves, ready for anything, Earth is under the our protection. I'm willing to sacrifice my race for the good of this planet, so think carefully about your choice. Meanwhile I will send the most elite squad prepared to intercept you in case you do something stupid." Vegeta said as Gohan understood the mission and nodded towards Vegeta. The team walked outside and went into the sky and waited for a response. Soon they heard a voice from the sky, "Fine King of Saiyans! The Earth is safe from us. For now at least, but we'll be watching and waiting, when the Earth is weak, we'll return to finish it off." The general said as they retreated into space.

Gohan sighed, "Damn it! I was hoping for a fight. It would've been worth coming here instead of... nevermind, we still have time." Gohan said smiling seductively at Videl. "Vegeta, we're going home, good luck threatening the Zadarians." Gohan said as Vegeta disagreed, "No Gohan, I don't want them coming back, start blasting their ships. No Survivors." Vegeta ordered as Gohan gasped, "Vegeta, I urge you to reconsider, If they do come back, we'll be ready, there is no need to start a confrontation." Gohan said as Vegeta growled, "Gohan if you do not follow this order it's considered treason and you and your team will be executed!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily as Gohan looked at the retreating ships.

"Yes my King. I apologize for my insolence." Gohan said as he turned Super Saiyan, "Gohan, what's going on?" Videl asked as Gohan destroyed several ships in the sky. "What're you doing!?" Videl asked as she noticed Gohan had tears in his eyes, showing he wasn't happy about this, "Following orders, I suggest you all follow my lead, No survivors." Gohan said as his voice was breaking, "It's genocide, I refuse." Videl said as she began dropping out of the sky, just as she was falling she felt a large ki blast come towards her from above.

Just as it was about to hit, Gohan got in the way and kicked it away. "Abandonment is a punishable offense General Gohan, she abandoned so she must be punished. Step aside or punish her yourself." Titan said as Broly and Rica looked at him incredulously, "No Titan, she's my mate, you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me." Gohan said as he pushed himself further and became a Super Saiyan 2. "Vegeta won't like it, but my dad will handle him, I'll fight to the death for my mate!" Gohan said in an icy tone as Titan transformed as well.

Titan felt the disadvantage, "So be it, I will follow my King's orders to my death, and this is treason on your part. I have no choice." Titan said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. "Vegeta isn't thinking right, I say we wait for revised orders." Broly said acting as a moderator only for Titan to look at him angrily, "Vegeta's orders are to destroy the Zadarians. No survivors. If we do not follow then it is considered treason and he will have us all executed. Who will it be? Who's going to die Broly? Gohan and Videl, or all of ?" Titan asked as Broly put himself in between the two Super Saiyans.

"I'd rather die for Gohan than to fight against him, and I don't know how you can, he is our leader, he taught you to articulate your thoughts better. He's essentially our older, wiser brother, and you're willing to kill him to save yourself." Broly said as Titan just spat, "He shouldn't have taught me, now I understand that my life is actually in danger. It's obvious you're with him, so you are a traitor as well." Titan said as he shot a powerful blast at Broly, hitting dead on. When the smoke cleared Broly was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Broly looked at him angrily, "Broly! This is my fight! Stand down. Protect Rica and Videl, this is going to get ugly." Gohan ordered as Broly dropped out of his form and grabbed Rica and Videl and went somewhere safe. "I give you one last chance to wait for revised orders." Gohan said calmly as Titan thought about it, "For your lessons, I will wait, 5 minutes." Titan said as he turned to face the now empty sky. "Vegeta, what are your orders?" Gohan asked as Vegeta answered, "They were to kill all Zadarians, but you let them get away, return to base and await punishment." Vegeta ordered angrily as Gohan nodded reluctantly.

* * *

There is chapter 10. Titan and Gohan almost fought, but now Gohan will be punished by Vegeta for disobeying orders. Why did Vegeta give that order? The Saiyans are a force to be reckoned with, as long as they held Earth strong up the Zadarians wouldn't come back, there had to be a reason.

I was really tired as I wrote the end of this chapter, if it isn't as good as the rest, I apologize.

**Read & Review :)**


	11. Punishment

A/N: Gohan and his squad are under scrutiny for not following orders. Zadarians escaped alive, minor losses. Gohan feels bad for following such asinine orders, Titan blames him for their certain execution. Gohan stands with guilt, but will take punishment as it is given.

Will Gohan and Videl get to mate and have their child? Or will Vegeta have them all executed? What will Goku do about the situation? Will he allow execution? Is rebellion around the corner?

**Read & Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Punishment.**

Gohan and his team sat in the cell designed by Bulma to hold even the strongest of Saiyans, Bulma and Chi-chi sat outside and cried softly as they prayed for Gohan's safety. "Gohan, you might as well look. Look at the pain you have caused to the Queen and your mother." Titan said angrily as he laid in bed. "My mother would be proud that I didn't slaughter a retreating being. I just wish my father was here, He could calm my mother down, make everything sound alright." Gohan said as he watched the two crying women.

Videl put her arm on his shoulder, "It's alright Gohan, Vegeta is reasonable, we can talk our way out of this." Videl said as she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He simply wrapped and arm around her, "I don't know about that, but I intend to take full responsibility." Gohan said as Titan stood, "It all began with her! It's all her fault! I don't see why you'd take responsibility for the HUMAN's mistake!" Titan said angrily as Gohan stood as well, "I'm team leader, all of your mistakes are my mistakes! Videl is the only one who shouldn't be punished, she refused to commit genocide! I was the only one who destroyed a ship! But in my honest opinion I should be punished for that destruction! Now Sit! Never take that tone when speaking of humans." Gohan ordered as Titan said resentfully and rolled to face the wall.

Broly and Rica just cuddled as Rica cried softly, "Gohan, they won't kill Rica, right? She is with child." Broly asked as Gohan looked back and smiled, "Rica and Videl are my bargaining chips, if any of us are to die, it will not be those two." Gohan said as he felt Rica's stomach again, "Screw that Gohan! If you die, I refuse to go on!" Videl shouted as Gohan looked at her angrily, "This isn't up for debate! You're a human, the only way Vegeta is your king is Military, other than that you are under the jurisdiction of King Furry and he admires you for not following the order! You live!" Gohan said sternly as he sat on his bed.

Videl got on top of him and got in his face, "And this isn't up for debate, If you die, one of two things will happen, either King Furry will undermine Vegeta and cause a civil war between the two races in which I'll fight and die, or Vegeta will accept the terms, and I'll live long enough to watch you die before my eyes, after which I'll probably kill myself! So do not say I live, because whether I'm released or not, I refuse to live without you Gohan!" Videl said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, Gohan wiped the tears and kissed her, "So be it, only Rica and her child are to live." Gohan smiled as the two embraced on the bed and fell asleep comfortably.

Broly and Rica held each other as Titan looked at the two couples. 'Maybe I shouldn't be so critical. I haven't met anyone that would cause me to disobey orders, Gohan and Broly have, they are lucky.' Titan thought as he saw Gohan smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world, as long as Videl was with him, he was happy. 'Regardless, we are all going to die. Vegeta won't want the offspring of traitors in his kingdom. At least his father didn't.' Titan thought as he remembered his father's story of betraying the crown.

When Gohan awoke he saw Vegeta standing by his bed, "Come now brat! Your team's hearing is now." Vegeta ordered as Gohan stood and woke the rest of his team. Just before they exited the cell, Members of the Royal Guard put collars on them. "What is this?" Gohan asked as Vegeta watched them, "No outbursts from you or your team, those are Ki Inhibitor Collars, they prevent you from using your ki while leaving enough energy to move. If you attempt to grab them, you'll be shocked." Vegeta said as he non verbally ordered them to follow him.

They left Capsule Corp and arrived at West City Court House. "The Mayor of West City has allowed us use of this courtroom to hold all hearings. This is the first Saiyan V Saiyan hearing, I find that statistic annoying. We will begin." Vegeta said as Goku, Tarble and himself sat at the 7 person bench. "Son Gohan, Videl Satan, Shin Broly, Shin-Trex Rica and Titan... whatever your last name is, we hold this hearing for you five have been accused of committing treason to the crown of the Saiyan Race. How do you plea?" Vegeta asked as the five stood. "King Vegeta, all of us are guilty, except for Rica, she is the only one who followed your order and destroyed a ship of the retreating Zadarian forces. She then became distracted by Titan and I fighting each other and could not finish the order." Gohan said as Vegeta stared at him.

Vegeta sighed, "We have video proof that the only one who followed my order, why lie?" Vegeta asked as Gohan looked down in shame, "We have discussed it in the cell. If any of us are to live, we want Rica to be the one. She is with child." Gohan said as Vegeta nodded in appreciation, "Very well, Guards, release Rica. Leave the collar on though, we don't want any outbursts from her for her mate." Vegeta ordered as the guards unshackled Rica and put her in the gallery. "So you plea guilt in disobeying orders and committing treason." Vegeta asked, more of a statement than a question.

Gohan nodded, "I plea guilt to disobeying orders, but I fail to see how it's treason, the Zadarians were retreating. Saiyans have made this world strong and will make it stronger every day. If we shoot our enemy in the back, how are we better than our enemy? If we commit genocide, we're no better than Frieza." Gohan spoke eloquently as Vegeta clenched his fist, "Do not compare us to that bastard!" Vegeta shouted angrily as a ball of ki wrapped around his fist, "King Vegeta, he's right, if we commit genocide, how are we better than Frieza?" Goku asked calming Vegeta down reluctantly, "You have a point brat! But I gave an order. It was an order directly from me, and to disobey is to commit treason." Vegeta said as Gohan shook his head.

"My King, if that's the case, I'd rather die than commit genocide under your orders. The Saiyans committed genocide when they were under the order of Frieza. Frieza didn't have to get his hands dirty, he used us. If that is the case, we would not be anything like Frieza. You'd be equivalent to Frieza." Gohan accused as Saiyans gasped, "He actually said that? he must be crazy to talk to the king like that." a random Saiyan said as Vegeta shouted, "ORDER! You dare speak to the King of all Saiyans like that brat? Comparing me to Frieza?" Vegeta asked, anger bleeding from his voice. "In a world where I am a pawn, to a leader that orders a genocide of a retreating race, yes I dare speak to you that way." Gohan said coolly as Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear, causing him to sit down, "Due to some things out there, we will continue this hearing tomorrow. Guards, send the prisoners back to their cell, separate Gohan and Videl from Broly and Titan." Goku ordered as Vegeta, Goku and Tarble left to the deliberation room. "Vegeta, he's purposely pushing your buttons, the way I see it, he doesn't care if he wins, as long as he makes you mad, he'll have won, you'll be seen as a tyrant who destroyed anyone who's a threat to you. The Saiyans under your rule will not be happy about such a thing, rebellion will ensue." Goku said as Tarble nodded.

"If youre seen as Frieza's equivalent then you lose, regardless of Gohan's fate." Tarble said as Vegeta looked at him, "What do you expect me to do! He challenged me! Your little brat challenged me Kakarot!" Vegeta said getting in Goku's face, "Yes, and if youre partial and execute Gohan because he challenged you, the Saiyans will find it arbitrary and think you'll do anything to quiet any rebellion. Gohan's winning." Goku said Vegeta nodded, "So be it, it'll be a fair trial, put two more Saiyans on the bench, majority rules." Vegeta ordered as he walked out of the room and went home.

In the cells, Broly and Titan talked while Gohan and Videl were given privacy, of sorts. "That squeaking is going to drive me crazy." Titan said as he opened his eyes showing they were bloodshot, Broly laughed, "I remember that though, theyre in the honeymoon phase now." Broly laughed as Titan just sat up and looked at him, "How can that not annoy you? The squeaking, the moaning, the girly screaming, Videl's screaming. It drives me absolutely crazy, and I can't even use my energy to kill myself." Titan said angrily as he rocked back and forth.

Broly just rolled his eyes, "Very funny implying that Gohan's screaming like a girl, but it doesn't bother me because I understand what's going on. Gohan essentially signed his own death sentence, now he and Videl are making the most of their living time together. If you can't deal, then that's your problem, I know I wish Rica was here." Broly sighed as Rica knocked on the forcefield that covered the bars of the prison. Broly waved, knowing it was sound proof and just blew a kiss. Rica blew one back and sat outside his cell in the hallway.

Hours flew by, Gohan and Videl wouldn't quit and the only people that could hear their squeaking and moaning were the prisoners next door to them. Titan was staring at the bottom of the top bunk as he began tapping to the pattern in insanity. "Gohan, if you can hear me, give it a rest, i'm getting seriously worried for Titan's sanity." Broly said as the squeaking stopped, "Sorry Broly, we started and just couldn't stop." Gohan laughed nervously as he got up and got dressed.

Videl just watched him dress as she drooled over his perfectly chiseled body. "Are there any fat saiyans? You all seem to be chiseled out of marble." Videl asked as Gohan smiled, "There have been, my grandfather's team had a man named Shugesh who was pretty fat, but he was still a strong man. Other than him, I don't know." Gohan said as Videl stood up with the blanket wrapped around her. "Are you sure you want to quit now?" Videl asked as she dropped the blanket and Gohan just stared at her body lustfully.

Gohan knocked on the wall, "Broly, tell Titan I'm sorry for his sanity." Gohan said as Broly looked over confused before hearing the squeaking start again. "Oh for Kami sake! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Broly said annoyed as Titan's eyes flew open bloodshot. "BROLY YOU WOKE ME UP!" Titan said as he shut his eyes again. "Ugh, Rica, I miss you, I hope Gohan knows what he's doing, I want to be there for my child." Broly said quietly as he sat back and fell asleep. He awoke from Gohan's voice, "Broly, Titan, it's time to continue." he ordered simply as they returned to the Courtroom.

When they walked into the courtroom, Vegeta, Goku, Tarble and two other Saiyans were on the bench. "Due to yesterday's events, we added two more judges, more opinion, so fairness will not be an issue. Now let's continue." Vegeta said calmly as Gohan smirked. 'Just as I planned, fear of revolution caused them to add more judges. Even if Vegeta is being reasonable, we would've lost. If majority rules, the worst that'll happen is the team will be disbanded.' Gohan thought as they all sat down.

Vegeta looked at the four, "How'd you brats sleep last night?" Vegeta asked as he sat back, "Videl and I didn't sleep, and we may or may not have kept Broly and Titan up." Gohan said with a smirk as he grabbed Videl's hand. "Attaboy!" Goku exclaimed as the gallery laughed, "Kakarot!" Vegeta ordered as Goku laughed, "Sorry Vegeta, but I'm proud about that. Can you blame me, you reacted the same way when Trunks said he kept Lime's parents up all night." Goku laughed as Vegeta thought about it and let it slide.

Vegeta looked back at them, "I have decided to lower your offense slightly, you still disobeyed orders, but it was not treason. It was simple disobedience, which is still punishable by prison time." Vegeta ordered raising his arm allowing Gohan to talk, "Thank you my King. I still plead Guilty, but I also disagree with your orders. I would like to know the specifics, why did you order the attack on them?" Gohan asked as Vegeta sighed, "Gohan you have to understand, my orders are to be followed, no question." Vegeta said as Gohan and Goku gave him the same quizzical look.

Vegeta scoffed, "Fine! There are two ways to prevent war. Pre-emptive blow that leaves them too weak to fight, or total surrender. Saiyans never surrender so Pre-emptive Genocide is the only other option. One day they'll be back to fight. All because you didn't follow orders." Vegeta said as Gohan looked at him confused, "Those are two options, but compromise works as well, we invite them down here and hear their terms. Then we decide what we're willing to give them. We compromise and they won't declare war. Now if we did that, they wont trust us. War is now inevitable." Gohan said as Vegeta glared, "Compromise is almost like surrendering, what if they wanted to make humans slaves." Vegeta asked as Gohan stood and slammed his hand on the table, "If they wanted slaves then we blast them to HFIL! Then take the survivors as slaves, allow them to feel what it's like to be a pawn." Gohan stated with a smirk.

Vegeta smiled, "Well I admire your strategy, but then how are we better than our enemy?" Vegeta retorted as Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes you have to be worse than your enemy to win. Bardock tried talking the rest of the Saiyans into confronting Frieza, asking them to endanger their lives. He was willing to sacrifice his own race for the sake of the universe. It's only when failure occurs that people see a monster. Bardock would not have been praised if they followed his lead and failed." Gohan spoke eloquently as the judges listened.

Vegeta smirked, "Yes, I suppose youre correct. But that is not an excuse to disobey an order." Vegeta said as Gohan shrugged, "I never said I didn't disobey your orders, I'm just making a point about my previous point of compromise." Gohan said sitting down. "Honestly Kakabrat, I can't stay mad at you. You're record for this military is impeccable. But I still have to punish you and your team. We will exit for deliberations and be back in half an hour, during that time, you will sit and await our decision." Vegeta said with a smile as he left the room.

Broly turned to Gohan, "Our chances sound good, but what could possibly happen." Broly asked as Gohan stared at the door, "Our chances of freedom are good. But worst case scenario, we'll be reassigned, and only see each other on our own time, which we'll not be given at the same time and we'll slowly lose touch. I don't know about you but I'd personally take prison over that any day." Gohan smiled as he grabbed his mate's hand and watched the door.

After half an hour the judges came out. "You four have been acquitted, disobedience is no longer punishable by disciplinary hearings. But I still want you all reassigned, you will remain together, but you will not be going on interplanetary missions. You will be helping the Police Forces of three Cities. Orange, Blue and Red Star Cities, I chose these three because the mayors have been talking to each other about merging the three cities. Gohan and Videl will be based in Orange Star City, Broly and Rica in Blue Star and Titan and your newest team mate in Red Star." Vegeta ordered as The team nodded and saluted.

~Three Weeks Later~

Sharpener had officially joined the team after training with them for a week. He had partnered up with Titan and quickly became best friends and an unstoppable crime fighting duo. Then again, all three teams became unstoppable when it came to crime fighting, it's hard for humans to fight against Saiyans. Gohan decided to have some fun and have costumes made up for his team, but when he presented them, Videl had Broly destroy all of them and the npunched Gohan in the gut. Gohan quickly got the point and laughed it off while rubbing his stomach.

Due to their help, the Police gave each member of the team a communicator so that they can come to help whenever they needed serious help. But while not helping the police, they would take position atop the tallest building and stakeout. Patrolling the entire city every half hour. The situation wasn't as fun as going into outer space on missions, but it could've been worse. Sharpener was happy just being on the team and learned quickly, he became one of the best fighters in the entire army in no time flat, stronger than most Super Saiyans.

It had gone on for three weeks before they team got a call. "Alright brats, get to Capsule Corp. We'll have replacements to take over your positions until you return." Vegeta ordered as the team of six converged on Capsule Corp. "What's going on Vegeta?" Gohan asked as they arrived. When they arrived they noticed a short purple being with a White Mohawk and a large, stern looking man with white mullet and red face. "Gohan, team. Meet the Supreme Kai and his bodyguard Kibito. They are here with information that could save the planet." Vegeta said with a nervous look on his face.

Gohan looked at them, he'd never seen Vegeta look so nervous, "What kind of information?" Gohan asked as Supreme Kai stepped forward, "War, my young Saiyan. Deep in space a war has begun, and it is moving fast. At the helm of command of one army is a Wizard named Babidi. He is after total control of the Universe. On the other side is the reincarnation of his father's creation, his name is Majuub. The odd thing is, Majuub is human, we don't know how he got so far into space. But Babidi doesn't know Majuub, in fact he is looking for his father's real creation. Majin Buu, what we don't understand is that Majin Buu cannot be reincarnated as a human, let alone a human in space. We know for a fact that Majin Buu is not dead, but simply trapped in a ball on Earth. But the fact that Buu is on Earth means that the war will be coming here." The Kai said as Gohan nodded in understanding.

Videl stepped forward, "What do you need from us?" She asked as the Kai looked at her and smiled, "Vegeta has told me that you are his most advanced and Elite team. I need you to recover Buu inside his prison and protect it from Babidi. We will watch from our planet and be in contact with Vegeta, when the fighting reaches the Solar System, I will return and have the army waiting while you protect Buu. Babidi cannot get his hands on him or the universe will be at stake." the Kai spoke and Vegeta stepped forward.

"Our aim is to also rendezvous with this Majuub, he seems to be a mystery that we cannot tolerate, but he is also a human, and must be put under our protection." Vegeta ordered as the Kais nodded, "The fighting is scheduled to arrive three weeks from now, but that could accelerate. You 6 will come with Supreme Kai and I to retrieve the ball of Buu. We will mark it's position and post you there." Kibito said as the team nodded and Vegeta dismissed them.

* * *

There is chapter 11, holy shit, honestly, I wasn't going to have Buu in this story but with the thought I had, TOO GOOD to pass up. Majuub will be from the original timeline, where Vegeta worked for Frieza and Cell was a problem. He came back for as of right now unknown reasons and he will know Gohan, Goku, Videl, the whole Z-fighters, but he also heard of Broly and will perceive him as a threat. Majuub will most likely meet up with Gohan first because he can sense Gohan's power level from space. Gohan still has the unlimited potential of the mystic form, but hasn't unlocked it yet.

Next Chapter: **Majuub.**

**Read & Review. :)**


	12. Majuub

A/N: Babidi is looking to release Majin Buu on Earth, but he is being postponed by Majin Buu's reincarnation, Majuub? How is such an event possible when Babidi still hasn't released the living Majiin Buu?

Also before I start this Chapter, I just want to do another advertisement. DBZ: Anchor by Ace Son, it's turning into a wonderful story and there is someone named Miela and I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK SHE IS AND WHAT SHE HAS TO DO WITH GOHAN AND MIRAI TRUNKS!

This chapter will be focused around Majuub, he is the general of an very small army that is trying to prevent his other half from being released, but not much help has come since it's hard to raise an army when nobody but the Gods have witnessed Majin Buu's Power. Not to mention, some of the army are not reputable and have been taken under Babidi's control.

**Read & Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Majuub**

People were dying on both sides, Majuub had been fighting Dabura for hours and was nowhere near bringing him down. 'I wish I knew how I got here! Maybe it'd explain why I can't tap into my true power!' Majuub thought as he blocked the demon King's hits. "Child, I don't know how you're on par with me, but you're only delaying the inevitable. Majin Buu will be released and the Universe will be his toy." Dabura said as he boasted for the millionth time. "I told you! Buu is a good being, you're crazy and if he is evil I will stop him. Goku wouldn't allow the universe to be any demon's toy and neither will I!" Majuub exclaimed as he brought his hands back and sent a large blast at the Demon King.

Dabura simply dodged and spat at the boy, missing, "I won't fall for that Dabura, stop trying!" Majuub said as he felt a large power behind him, 'Oh no, We're another hour from Earth.' He said turning around to face Dabura once again, 'I have to get to the Z-Fighters, warn them. At least Gohan, his mystic form can destroy this entire army.' he thought as he raised his hands to his face and closed his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled as a bright light burst from his body blinding Dabura.

He turned and at top speed headed for Gohan's location. As he came closer he was hit in the back and sent to the ground. "Babidi, stay away from that ball!" he heard a voice say angrily. He looked up and saw a Large man and a normal sized woman stood on the edge of a canyon. "Who are you?" Majuub asked as the large man dropped to the ground, "My name is Broly, and if you think you'll release Buu then you're crazy!" Broly said as he sent a blast towards the young warrior. 'Broly, Goku said he was the Legendary Super Saiyan and that he was killed off planet. Still, can't take chances.' Majuub thought as he snuck around and flanked Broly.

"Broly, are you a Saiyan?" Majuub said after kicking him into a mountain, Broly stood and dropped, "Not just any Saiyan, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly said as he transformed, causing Majuub to gasp, "Lady, get out of here it isn't safe!" Majuub said as the woman with Broly landed and knocked Majuub out with a chop to the neck. "Broly, sweetie, calm down. Babidi is subdued." the girl said as Majuub lost consciousness. In his dreams he felt a spirit, "Uub Wake up now!" a squeaky voice said causing Uub to awake inside his own subconscious.

He looked around, "Buu, what's going on?" Uub asked as Buu's pink face appeared with a friendly smile, "Uub not home. Uub in new timeline. Buu not dead yet in timeline. Buu can be friend if waken in timeline." Buu said with poor grammar. "How is this possible my friend?" Uub asked as Buu shrugged, "Buu as confused as Uub." Buu said simply as he smiled and began waving, "Uub wake up now. Friends wake Uub up." Buu said as Majuub opened his eyes.

He looked around and saw Broly and the woman with him, a blonde boy standing next to a Titan like man and Gohan and Videl. He sat up quickly, "Gohan! Videl! It's good to see you!" Majuub said as Broly was about to push him back down, Gohan stopped him, "Who are you? Broly said you were Babidi, but if you were, it wouldn't be very good to see me." Gohan said logically as Broly thought about that, "My name is Majuub. I am the reincarnation and fusee of Majin Buu." Majuub said simply as Broly blushed, "Sorry Majuub, I honestly thought you were Babidi." Broly apologized.

Majuub looked at him suspiciously, "I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect but I do not trust you. Where I come from, you are an insane killing machine intent on killing my master. At least that's what my master said." Majuub said squinting at the large Saiyan, "Who was your master? If you are the reincarnation of Buu, why do you need a master?" Gohan asked as Majuub looked at him confused, "Gohan you should know who my master was, and I need a master because I could not control ki at will, I had to be taught." Majuub explained as Gohan countered his confused look.

Supreme Kai stepped forward, "Hello Majuub, perhaps I can explain everything if you allow me access to your memories." Shin said as Majuub nodded, "Of course Supreme Kai, anything for you." Majuub said with a smile. When Supreme Kai grabbed his head he saw the Majin Buu's fat pink face and let go swiftly. "What's that monster doing in your head!?" Shin asked quickly dropping into a stance, "Who, Buu? I told you, I'm his reincarnation and fusee. Just read my memories and they will explain. Perhaps you'll be able to see how I got to this universe." Majuub said as Shin cautiously grabbed Majuub's head again.

He awoke in his subconscious, "Kibito Shin! Buu happy to see... You not Kibito Shin, just Shin." Buu spoke confused as to what was going on, "Yes monster, I am just Shin, why do you speak as if we are friends?" Shin asked as Buu showed him memories from the celebration after Buu's defeat. "So where you come from, there were two halves, a good half and an evil half. You fought against the evil Buu. I apologize for my harsh words." Shin spoke softly. Suddenly Uub appeared as well. "Uub! Welcome back!" Buu said happily, "Hello again Buu. Shin is here to read our memories, I thought I'd show him the ones that actually mattered and not the ones about candy." Uub laughed as Buu puffed his cheeks angrily, "Candy does matter!" Buu exclaimed as Uub laughed harder.

Uub began showing Shin all the memories he could. When everything was said and done, the two re-entered the conscious world and looked around. "Well, Majuub is a friend, as well is Buu. Buu is essentially a child that doesn't know any better in his current form. If we killed Babidi after he releases Buu, we could have a very powerful ally." Shin smiled as Gohan nodded, "Even if we fail, Gohan can beat up Buu in any form he takes. Even Goku could in his Super Saiyan 3 form." Majuub said confidently as Gohan took notice.

"I'm sorry, ME? My Father? Super Saiyan 3?!" Gohan asked incredulously, Shin stepped in, "Majuub, this is a different timeline, Super Saiyan 3 and Mystic form do not exist here." Shin stated factually. "Yes, but I still feel Gohan's potential, Mystic form is still a possibility. Also, no matter the timeline, Goku has the same spirit, he could become Super Saiyan 3." Majuub argued as Shin shook his head, "I have no idea how he even got to Mystic form, not unless I met this Kibito Shin from your timeline." Shin said as Majuub looked down in disappointment. "What is Mystic form?" Gohan asked as Majuub looked up and smiled.

"Mystic form is just that! The old kai came out of the Z Sword and used his powers to release your full power. In just 20 hours you became the most powerful being in the entire universe, without even going Super Saiyan!" Majuub said excitedly as Gohan listened just as excitedly. "That sounds amazing! The Z sword huh?" Gohan said as he calmed down and felt a large power surge. "Something is getting closer to Earth! Saiyans have started fighting!" Gohan said as he watched the direction he felt the power come from.

Shin took to the front, "Remember, the key is to keep Buu out of Babidi's control. He can release Buu, but that's as far as it goes!" Shin ordered as they were shadowed by the large army. "How did it become so large so quickly?!" Shin asked incredulously, as Majuub looked away in shame, "I wasn't very discriminate when recruiting. I had to stop Babidi and it turned out a large number of my soldiers were easily swayed and brought under Babidi's control." Majuub said ashamedly, Gohan put his hand on Majuub's shoulder, "It's fine, nothing we can't handle. We're all pure hearted here." Gohan said calmly as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan looked over to Broly and nodded, Broly smiled and transformed into his legendary state and flew at the army on his own and began fighting them all easily. "It's a good thing we have the legend on our side." Majuub said as Rica stared up at her mate as he disemboweled and dismembered the enemies. Suddenly a small imp appeared, "What lovely destruction! I think I'll have him." it said as it extended his arms, "Poparu papa!" it exclaimed as Broly looked right at him and smirked. Broly sent a thought causing the imp to be shocked, "Why that! He resisted easily! Dabura, kill him!" the imp ordered as Dabura stepped forward, "Yes master Babidi." Dabura said as he flew at Broly with his sword extended forward.

Just as he was about to slash Broly, Gohan stepped in and grabbed the sword. "Sorry, this is a nice sword and I didn't want Broly to break it." Gohan smirked as he broke it himself, "See, much more fun myself." he laughed as he dropped into a stance, "Gohan! Be careful, this guy kept me busy for hours!" Majuub yelled as Gohan nodded, "So, more children, I have something to settle with the brat down there, but you seem like more of a challenge." Dabura smirked as Shin sent a telepathic thought to Gohan, '*Gohan, watch out for his spit, if it hits you, you'll turn to stone.*' Shin said as Gohan nodded.

Dabura disappeared and attempted to reappear behind Gohan only to be punched hard in the gut, "Nice try, but I've been training for a long time, you'll really have to be faster than that." Gohan smirked as he begin punching Dabura harder in the gut repeatedly. When he stopped Dabura was doubled over in pain, "You're only a child! How is this possible?" Dabura exclaimed as Babidi gasped, "Dabura, fight! You're the only one that can protect me!" Babidi shrieked as Titan grabbed his head, "Not very helpful if he's distracted." Titan said as Babidi tried to zap Titan's face.

Titan was ultimately unaffected, "So be it you buffoon! Poparu Papa!" He yelled as he pointed his hands down at the ball. A lightning bolt came down and struck the ball as it began to open by itself. "All of you are useless to me now!" Babidi screamed as his eyes glinted and all of his minions began blowing up. "Majin Buu lives!" He cackled as it opened and out popped a pink gaseous form.

When Gohan looked down he saw something that didn't make sense, "Shin! Is Majin Buu two beings!?" Gohan asked as Shin watched the gas become two forms, one small and thin, one tall and fat. "No! only one, something is very wrong! Feel that energy! It's malevolent!" He said looking at the smaller form. When they finally took solid form the Fat Buu appeared innocent and the small Buu was laughing and cackling like a monkey and beating his chest. "What is this!?" Majuub asked astonished.

Shin stepped back in fear, "The original!" How is this possible!?" Shin asked as Majuub stared, 'Uub, that us! We're the reason they're separate. They are us, that the evil version of you.' Buu said in Majuub's head, "This means they're both weaker, right?" Majuub asked as Shin shook his head, blinking in shock, "The small one is the most powerful of all. He's a killing machine, remorseless and finds enjoyment in the genocide of trillions." Shin said sinking to his knees.

Majuub focused, 'Buu, have you figured why I can't access my Majin Powers?' Majuub asked as Buu shook his head, "Me sorry Uub, Buu no find." Buu said from within his head. The fat Buu outside looked over at Uub, "You part of me?" Buu asked as Majuub looked in confusion, "Technically yes, and that's why you need to listen, killing innocent humans is bad, if you want to kill, kill him!" Majuub said as he pointed at kid buu.

Meanwhile up in the sky Gohan looked over at Titan who was still holding Babidi who was cackling, "God DAMMIT TITAN! Shut that thing up!" Gohan ordered as Titan squished the imp's head easily. "Thank you, now regroup!" Gohan ordered as they all gathered in the sky. "Shin, Kibito, we need to fight the child in a controlled area, we can't allow him to use any moves that could destroy the planet. Broly, he's a killing machine, you're a killing machine, you and I will fight him head on while Videl and Rica retreat." Gohan said as Videl interrupted, "Not again Gohan, I refuse to live without you!" Videl shouted as Gohan looked at her and put a hand on her stomach.

"Normally I'd allow you to risk yourself to help, but I'll never risk our child." Gohan said calmly as Videl blushed, "You will go! Rica will as well. Sharpener and Titan will support from afar. Majuub will do, whatever it is he does, if he has the same powers then he'll surely join the direct fight. Shin and Kibito, can you help Sharpener and Titan to keep Kid Buu in the area?" Gohan asked as the two nodded, "But don't call us Kibito and Shin..." Shin began as he grabbed one of Kibito's ear rings and pulled off his own, causing them to fuse. "...Call us Kibito Shin." the Kai said as the group looked confused but ignored due to his power increase.

Majuub and Buu spoke quietly as Kid Buu slept standing up. "Buu, I know this sounds odd, but will you fuse with me once more?" Majuub said after explaining quietly what happened, Buu smiled, "Buu do!" he squealed as he broke into pieces and wrapped around Majuub. At the same time the team began their attack and saw fat buu absorbing Majuub, "HE'S ATTACKING MAJUUB, THEY'RE BOTH ENEMIES!" Gohan yelled as he attempted to blast fat Buu off of Majuub, but was stopped. Suddenly an explosion occurred, waking up Kid Buu.

When the smoke cleared Majuub stood with a vest on and the same baggy pants as Buu. "I don't get it! But I have it!" Majuub smirked as he looked up at the team, "Continue with your plan! I'm in!" Majuub yelled as they all attacked head on only to be blasted back easily by Kid Buu. "I dont understand, he shouldn't be this strong!" Kibito Shin said as he watched them try to get near. Suddenly Buu disappeared and reappeared high in the sky. He raised his hand above his head and created a large energy ball almost half the planet's size.

"He's going to destroy the planet!" Gohan said incredulously as Majuub got in his way, "Not on my watch!" Majuub said as he created his own energy ball, when Buu saw this he lowered his energy ball and floated down to Majuub's level, "Me Buu, Who you!?" Buu asked as Majuub smirked, "I'm the proof." Majuub said as Buu looked at him angrily, "Proof? What proof?" Buu asked as Majuub attacked, "Proof of your destruction!" he said attacking Buu head on while he was distracted, landing a very clean punch to Buu's face.

Buu looked confused as his entire head screwed backwards while his body stayed in place. Buu twisted his neck to face forward and looked angrily at Majuub who was still smirking, without warning Buu kicked Majuub in the stomach and sent him into the sky. He fixed his head and intercepted Majuub kicking him in a different direction and then extended his arm and blasted Majuub in the back with a powerful blast. "Me proof of your destruction." Buu laughed as Majuub stood up, virtually unscathed. "I'm YOUR reincarnation! I have all your powers, including your ability to heal." Majuub said with an angry look.

Buu simply pounded his chest like a Monkey and attacked Majuub head on, but with the distraction, Gohan had put his team in action. Kibito Shin, Titan and Sharpener began powering up several strong attacks while Broly and Gohan powered up to their maximum and joined Majuub and Buu's fight. They held their own much better this time now that Buu was already distracted by Majuub. "Majuub, do you know the Kamehameha?" Gohan asked as Majuub nodded blocking Buu's attacks.

Gohan smirked, '*Not very good at this, but we're all going to attack at the same time. 3 Kamehameha Waves point blank and 3 lesser attacks from afar. Understood!?*' Gohan thought to his team mates as they all nodded. When Gohan yelled 'GO!' Broly grabbed Buu with one hand and slammed him into the side of a mountain. Then Broly, Gohan, and Majuub all prepared their attacks while Kibito Shin, Titan and Sharpener sent their attacks from above. When they hit the three on the ground sent their waves and hit Buu dead on.

When the smoke cleared Buu was gone and Kibito Shin cheered, "Finally, the monster is dead!" But Gohan, Broly and Majuub all stayed on alert, "Something's wrong. Do you feel it Gohan?" Majuub asked as Gohan looked around fearfully, "Yeah, he's not dead. But he's not here." Gohan looked in every conceivable direction, Broly just looked around as well but seemed calmer. "He's a killing machine, he isn't a strategist. I havent felt an ounce of intelligence in his moves. If he's planning, it could be dangerous." Broly said as he closed his eyes and felt out his senses.

Broly noticed something odd, "His power stops, Kibito Shin and them are unable to sense him like we can. He's centering all his power around us some how." Broly said as he powered up to his max, Sharpener saw this and couldn't feel his energy. "There's something wrong here. Broly is almost at his maximum, yet he has no energy reading." Sharpener observed as Kibito Shin stopped celebrating and looked down. "You're right! It's like they're cut off from the universe!" Kibito gasped as he observed them all powering up.

Broly powered down, "It's no use Broly, they can't feel us, but they can still see us." Gohan said as he walked towards the wall of Buu's power and was shocked when he touched it. "Yeah, Buu's doing this, Majuub, you have any clue what this is?" Gohan asked as Majuub sat down, "No, but Buu surely knows. I havent practiced this much, but I can temporarily give Buu control of my body. The good Buu, don't worry." Majuub said as he began meditating, "No need for that Child!" a voice said from the sky.

Gohan, Majuub and Broly looked around, "You tried destroying me, I am eternal. I have destroyed hundreds of worlds, I will not be stopped by you kids. You destroyed my body, but luckily for me, another body is available." the voice cackled as the wall turned visible and pink, "What do you mean another body is available?" Gohan asked as the voice stopped laughing, "Well as it turns out, I have a secondary body in this world thanks to your new friend. Majuub is my reincarnation, which means he is essentially me. I can take permanent control of his body because of this fact." Buu laughed as Majuub stood, "I won't allow my body to be a pawn of Pure Evil!" Majuub said angrily.

Buu laughed evilly, "You don't have a choice child!" Buu exclaimed as the pink wall wrapped around Majuub and began glowing. "Majuub!" Gohan yelled as a Majuub re-emerged from the smoke. "Ah ah ah! Majin Buu not Majuub." Buu said as Gohan stepped back as well as Broly. "What's the matter, friends?" Buu said with a smirk.

Inside his subconscious Majuub sat inside a pod. "Where am I?" Majuub said sleepily as he looked around and saw Fat Buu, "Buu sorry. Bad Buu take Uub's body." Buu said with a frown on his face, "Well he can hear us, can't he? I could hear you." Majuub said urgently as he looked around, "No. Bad Buu block out Uub and Buu." Buu said as Majuub wriggled around inside his pod. "No chance of us getting out, is there?" Majuub asked after giving up, "Bad Buu in complete control." Buu said remorsefully.

* * *

There is Chapter 12. I intend to wrap everything up after the next chapter. So 2 or more chapters, possibly. One to kill Buu and one to Wrap It Up.

**Next Chapter: Buu Attacks.**

**Read & Review.**


	13. Buu Attacks

A/N: Almost done with this story. Buu attacks using Majuub's Body. Basically he looks like Majuub and isn't able to do all that flexible shit he'd normally be able to do. So Buu is limited in the body but has complete control of all his powers and is much more powerful to make up for the limits.

**Read & Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Buu Attacks.**

Buu stood in between Gohan and Broly who were primed to fight. He simply rolled his wrists, checking the limitations of his body. "Not as good as my old body, but I do have more intelligence in this body." Buu said as he made fists and powered up. "Powerful, much potential. But something is missing." he continued as he looked at Gohan and smiled maliciously. In an instant Buu phased out of view and knocked Gohan into a mountain and Broly into the sky. "Well, I don't know what is missing, but that was fun." Buu laughed as he phased out of view again.

Sharpener was beginning to look worried as Titan and Kibito Shin began to look around. "Kibito Shin... We're all going to die, aren't we?" Sharpener asked as Kibito looked over at him nervously and nodded before Buu phased back in front of the Kai. "Well, well, well, It's been years Kai. You look different. But your power is pretty much at the same level." Buu laughed as he punched the Kai hard in the gut causing him to fall to Earth. He turned and faced Sharpener, "You! Shut UP!" Buu ordered as Sharpener had his hands up defending his face.

Sharpener peaked between his fingers, "I- I didn't s-say anything." he stammered as Buu glared, "Your thoughts are very loud. They bother me!" Buu said as he raised his arm and pointed it at Sharpener. In an instant an energy blast formed in Buu's hand, powerful enough to destroy a sun. Before Buu could fire it he was grabbed by Titan, "That's my bread and butter you're fucking with." Titan said as he attempted to crush the body in his arms. Buu screamed loudly, unable to escape with his normal means.

Titan broke Buu's arms before Buu finally forced his way out of the giant's grasp. "This body isn't fit for escape, I can't let my guard down like that." Buu said to himself as he grasped his arms as they bled. "They seem to be taking slightly longer to heal. Damn human bones. Even with regeneration it takes longer than my old body." Buu gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground. He began glowing pink as he healed only to be attacked from behind by Gohan. Buu dodged each of Gohan's punches as he waited for his arms to heal.

Gohan became more and more frustrated as he sent punch after punch towards Buu only to miss each and every hit. "How do you dodge so easily? Do you not feel the pain coming from your arms?" Gohan asked frustratedly as Buu smirked and raised both his healed arms, "What pain?" Buu laughed as he pointed both hands at Gohan and fired a powerful attack at point blank range.

When the smoke cleared Gohan was on the ground with his eyes closed as his energy drained slowly. "He's done, no point in finishing him. He'll be dead by the time I finish." Buu laughed as he returned to the sky and began fighting Titan and Sharpener simultaneously. "You're both fools. This will not end well for you and certainly not the human race!" Buu laughed as he blasted both out of the sky. When Buu took a look around to evaluate his work he noticed something. "The Kai, the boy, the blonde and the hulk. Where is the freak?" Buu asked as Broly knocked Buu into a mountain.

With malice in his voice and a raspy voice, Broly spoke, "You mean me?" He laughed half insane as Buu took in his complexion, "You're different freak. Your eyes are a blood red. What's going on?" Buu asked curiously as Broly straightened, "Just a little trick my brother taught me. It's called Bloodlust, it can only be controlled by me and Gohan. Though I must admit, this form I'm using with it, a bit unstable." Broly laughed as he phased out of view and reappeared in Buu's face with a large, crazy smile. "Say hello to the Legendary Super Bloodlust." Broly said as he headbutted the boy.

Broly began dominating the fight as Gohan slept, slowly dying. Gohan appeared in a large, open white space. "Where am I?" Gohan asked as three people stepped forward. "W-who are you?" Gohan said worried he was losing his mind. The first to speak was an old man who looked like the older version of the Supreme Kai, "I am the Supreme Kai, at least I was millenia ago. The Tall drink of water directly opposite of you is you from Majuub's Timeline. He controls the Mystic form. He, on the far right, and trying to find a shadow to hide in, is also you, from a completely different timeline." the Old Kai said as Gohan looked at the two versions of himself.

The Mystic version had hair spiking completely up, as if he were in his Super Saiyan form already, but at the same time, not in said form. His muscles were more defined and he held such confidence in his own movements. The alternate timeline version seemed a bit more wary, more on-guard, more distant. His hair was flat in the back but spiky in the front and he had a scar on his left eye. His muscles seemed just as defined as Mystic versions, but he was missing an arm.

Gohan turned once more to the Old Kai, "Where am I?" Gohan asked as the Mystic form stepped forward with a friendly smile, "You are in a realm between life and death. Old Kai has connected all three of us from the time we have all experienced this realm. Right now, I'm facing against Buu as well, but at the moment, I am inside his body and he is drawing on my power. One Arm there is slowly dying in the rain as the Androids leave him to die on his own. One Arm is going to die, that's a fact, he's here to transfer the last of his energy to you so you don't die." Mystic Gohan said as Future Gohan stepped forward reluctantly.

He held out his arm and looked at Mystic. "I hate that you're calling me One-Arm. I understand that we have to differentiate and we can't call each other Gohan, but still, couldn't you come up with something better?" One-Arm asked as is body became pure energy and entered Gohan's body. Mystic smiled, "Well he disappeared before I could think of anything." Mystic laughed as Old Kai put his hand up. "Boy, in this realm time doesn't pass. You will wake up as soon as I'm done. Mystic is hear to make sure you don't die by continuously giving energy whenever you need it. I am going to do the same thing to you as I did to him. Understand?" Old Kai asked as Gohan nodded determinedly.

As the Old Kai began using his powers, Broly began losing energy, he dropped out of his bloodlust form and couldn't keep up with the infinite energy Buu seemed to have. "I don't understand! I put everything I had into the battle, yet you continue to fight. I almost lost my sanity as I fought. Yet you still seem calm." Broly said as he dropped to his knees. Buu chuckled as he stepped up to Broly, "Don't worry Freak. You won't live long enough to understand." Buu laughed as he blasted Broly in the chest.

Rica stopped in mid-air as she felt Broly fall to his hands. "Broly... No..." she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Videl grabbed her shoulder as she pulled her friend into a hug, "Broly will be fine, even if he isn't, we can wish him back with the dragon balls." Videl said as her mind went back to when she felt Gohan's power begin to drop. "They'll both be fine. You heard Gohan, we have to keep going." Videl said as she let go, Rica smiled and nodded, but when Videl tried to take off again, Rica chopped the back of her neck and knocked her out. "I'm so sorry Videl. But Broly needs me, just like Gohan needs you. You might be able to ignore him for the sake of your child, but I wouldn't be able to raise Brocol without him. . . I wouldn't be able to do anything without him." Rica said as she took off once again for the battlefield.

Buu looked around once again, "You know freak, with your power, I could probably destroy the entire universe in one blow! Only problem is I can't manifest myself in your body. So I offer you one chance, and normally I'd never be interested in such a thing, but you help me become ruler of this universe, and I'll allow you to live." Buu said as Broly dropped to one elbow and one hand. "Never! I would never betray my race or the people who accepted us into their society and planet. It'd be dishonorable." Broly said as he burst forward and tried to hit Buu only to miss and be grabbed by his hair.

"Think about it freak. We'd be unstoppable, I, the brains and you the Nuclear warhead pointed at the entire Universe. Nobody would stand in our way." Buu said as he dropped Broly, "There... is nothing that could change my mind... You may as well kill me." Broly said as Buu shrugged, "So be it, but remember, it was your idea." Buu chuckled as he pointed an energy ball at Broly's head. Just as it was about to fly towards Broly, it exploded in Buu's hand. When the smoke cleared, Buu's hand was completely gone. Buu growled, "I can't heal things if they're not a part of my structure! That hand is dead and gone, and soon, so will you... Girl!" Buu yelled angrily as Broly pointed his eyes to the sky and saw Rica floating with her hand extended.

'Rica, what are you doing... Get out... of... here...' Broly thought as he slowly slipped out of consciousness, only to be awoken a few seconds later by the sounds of choking, "Rica? RICA!? LEAVE HER BE!" Broly screamed as he powered up to his maximum. Buu looked back confused as Broly kicked him into a mountain and grabbed Rica. "Rica! What do you think you're doing here!? Gohan ordered you to retreat!" Broly said angrily as Rica's eyes welled up once again, "I couldn't help it, I felt you dying, my heart being ripped out of it's chest and ripped to tiny insignificant pieces. It drove me crazy!" Rica sobbed as Broly calmed down and held her tightly.

"Rica, it's okay, but-!" Broly was cut off from an energy beam to his back and through him, into Rica's chest. "Thanks for making it easier on me. Two birds, one stone, so to speak." Buu chuckled before stopping and just staring into the abyss. 'Why can't Buu move?' he thought as Uub appeared outside of his pod. "Because I deny your bid for my body!" Uub yelled as he used what little control he had to heal both Broly and Rica. Using the little control, he sent a telepathic message to Broly telling him to get Rica out of the Battlefield and only return if he had Goku or Vegeta or both.

Buu looked at Uub angrily, "Buu kill you!" Buu said without grammar as Uub dropped into his stance. The two fought a hard battle, they were completely matched and had all the same move. "I told you Buu, I'm your reincarnation, I have the same fighting style as you." Uub said as he punched Buu in the face. "You Buu, but Me control Majuub!" Buu yelled as he blasted Uub back into a pod and regained control of his outer body. "Damn Boy! I swear, if I ever have to be forced to speak so, so, IDIOTIC again, I may just do the world a favor and kill us both." Buu said as he looked around.

He screamed angrily, "The freak and the girl got away!" Buu said annoyed as he looked around, in an attempt to sense his enemy's energy. "What is this?" Buu asked curiously as he walked towards a large power in the area. "I killed him... Well I injured him enough to die on his own by the time I was done. What's going on?" Buu asked as he lightly touched Gohan's arm. Inside the realm, Gohan was just finishing and was told to power up. "Just power up and believe huh? Okay then." Gohan said as he began, "Wait let me get to a safe distance fir-!" Old Kai began to say only to be swept away by the energy.

When Gohan powered up his eyes opened in the conscious world and he began floating. Inside the realm Old Kai was dusting himself off and walked up to Mystic, "What is it with you? You did the exact same thing. You couldn't wait for an old man to get clear!" Old kai scolded as Gohan disappeared from the realm. Gohan regained conscious control over his body as he looked at himself. "Mystic must have given me these clothes." Gohan said as he noticed he was wearing the same outfit as Mystic and One-Arm.

He felt around, 'Kibito Shin, Sharpener, Titan, Broly, Videl, Rica, all alive. Good.' Gohan thought as he opened his eyes and saw Buu standing there with a blank expression. In his mind he heard Majuub speak, 'Gohan, we have to defeat Buu on two fronts. In my mind to release my body and on the outside to defeat him once and for all. To help me defeat him in here, I need you to damage my body so he is distracted from our fight.' Majuub said as Gohan nodded and sent a haymaker straight to Buu's stomach causing Buu to cough and Majuub begin to regain control.

The more the two fought against Buu, subconsciously and consciously, the more and more Majuub regained control. The more Majuub regained control, the more pink stuff Majuub coughed up. When Majuub was in complete control once again, the Pink stuff had reformed to make Buu again. "Buu angry! Buu kill you!" Buu screamed as he went after both. Gohan quickly tossed Majuub a senzu and the two fought in perfect synchronization as Buu began to fade out of existence. "NO! BUU KILL YOU!" Buu screamed as he was blasted by a large energy beam from above.

When Gohan and Majuub looked up they saw Vegeta and Goku standing in mid air as they both held one hand out each. Goku laughed, "That thing was getting annoying guys." Goku laughed as Gohan went up to hug his father. When they separated Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm not exactly, YOUR father, I mean I am Goku, but I'm here to retrieve Majuub. We've been looking for him for weeks. First in space and then in different Timelines. But it's still good to see you son." Goku said with a smile as Gohan looked confused.

Majuub met up with the group of three, "Sorry Gohan, this may not be your specific father, but he's still your father. Goku, I know that I may be needed back home, but I've had more fun here, fighting than with anything at home. If you don't mind, can you return home without me?" Majuub asked as he put an arm around Gohan. Vegeta shrugged and left to return to the ship, mumbling something along the lines of, "Whatever Brat, stay here and be killed."

Goku chuckled and extended his arm, "Of Course Majuub, you've come a long way from when I first met you. You can do whatever you want." Goku said as he turned to return to his ship, "Oh by the way, Gohan, keep up with your studies, I know your mother would be happy. Majuub, here's an extra one-man ship in case you decide to return one day." Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. "WHOA! How'd he do that? My dad can't do that!?" Gohan asked as Majuub laughed and began passing senzus to the fighters who were defeated with ease by Buu.

When they all woke up they rendezvoused at Capsule Corp. and found Vegeta on a stack of dead bodies, holding his hand up high, declaring victory over the army of controlled minions. "Today, we achieved victory. Now we feast!" Vegeta declared as he destroyed all the bodies and the lit up a large grill at the center of West City. Gohan and Majuub reported to Vegeta, "My King, Majuub is secure, Buu is defeated, the Supreme Kai is safely on his home planet. He sends his thanks to you." Gohan said as he knelt before Vegeta.

"Rise Gohan. You and your team did good work today. I have decided to return you to your previous duties. You will continue your missions into space if you so wish." Vegeta said as Gohan stood and smiled, "Thank you My King. But with all due respect, my team and I are wiped out, I would prefer retirement and a life of peace." Gohan smiled as Vegeta glared for a second and laughed as he extended his hand, "So be it. You and your team are honorably discharged and may live peacefully and however you wish." Vegeta chuckled as Gohan shook his hand.

* * *

At Graduation, Gohan, Videl, Titan, Broly and Rica graduated at top of their class, and Rica walked with her new born child in her arms. When Titan was to walk on stage, for the first time, they heard his real name, "Son Maizu, please come to collect your diploma." the dean said as Titan walked up, all 12'Tallx6'Widex6'Long of him, he held that tiny piece of paper with pride and walked off stage as Gohan remembered the name of the child saiyan, said to have stood up to King Piccolo thousands of years ago.

"Maizu, huh? couldn't possibly be the same child, could it? Had to be his ancestor or something, Maizu in the story is small, a boy. Titan has been that tall since he was born pretty much." Gohan said to himself as he thought of a 12 foot Titan being birthed and chuckled. "Either way, I think I can get used to living in peace. I just hope nothing ruins these peaceful times." Gohan said as he felt the stomach of his pregnant wife and she giggled, "Me neither, but with your new form, I don't see why we wouldn't be safe anyway." Videl smiled as she floated onto the stage to retrieve her diploma.

A day after graduation, the team reassembled, one last time before they would have to go their separate ways. "So Titan, find any good girls yet?" Gohan asked jokingly as Titan blushed, "Actually, yes. Her name is Amazon, she's around my size, but much more attractive than I am." Titan blushed as he talked about her, Sharpener patted him on the back, "That's great man, what's she look like?" he asked as Titan laughed, "Believe it or not, she looks kind of like Wonder Woman from those comic books, but slightly taller, and more proportionate to that height." Titan said as he pulled out a picture of the two together.

Sharpener smiled as he watched his best friend talk about his girl as Sharpener put his arm around his new mate Karis. Gohan then stood up and raised his glass. "To Peace and Love. May it last as long as possible." Gohan said as they all raised their glasses and drank their drinks.

* * *

There it is, Chapter 13, I'm almost done and honestly I can't think of anything to do for a sequel.

So I repeat there will be no sequel to this story. Enjoy, Read & Review.

Also Go read **Gohan and Videl, School Life** by **AUS WILD THING** it's just started and I'm already hooked on it.

**Read & Review :)**


	14. Epilogue

A/N: The epilogue, nothing special happens, and pretty much completely peaceful after Buu Incident.

I want to thank you all for supporting this story. I have never felt very good when it came to writing, but this just makes up for it, my writing has never been better, and it makes me feel so good, I'm considering writing my own fiction series, with MY own characters, not previously made characters like Akira Toriyama's characters or Alan Moore's characters. (Alan Moore is a writer/graphic novelist for DC Comics. Famous for the Watchmen.)

I probably won't actually write a book, way too time consuming and I wouldn't be able to do it more than once, and it'd just end up with a Misery like ending, I'll get in a car crash, some crazy fan will rescue me, read my draft of my newest book, get angry, break my legs, and I'll probably end up dead. Not good for business.

Been having trouble with this Epilogue, but I just saw "Guardians of the Galaxy" with Special Agent Burt Macklin, Avatar girl, Fast and Furious, a raccoon that sounds like Bradley Cooper and Dave Bautista(because I dont know what he's been in.) and it was an amazing movie. So now I'm determined to finish the epilogue tonight, August 1st, 2014.

Again, thank you all.

**Read & Review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Epilogue, The Beginning of Pan's Adventure.  
**

~18 Years Later~

"Pan! it's time for school!" Gohan yelled up the stairs as a young Videl duplicate woke up groggily and yawned. "It's too early for school." Pan said to herself as she got out of bed and got dressed. "PAN! School, hurry up or you won't have time for breakfast!" Gohan urged from downstairs as Pan sighed, 'Nothing ever exciting happens.' Pan thought as she rushed downstairs and met with her father who was wearing a business suit and glasses. "Morning Daddy." Pan said through her yawn as she kissed her father on the cheek.

Gohan smiled, "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Gohan asked as he took a sip of his coffee, "Fine, I guess, had a weird dream, but it was probably nothing." Pan said nonchalantly as Gohan looked at her quizzically, "What was it about?" Gohan asked as Pan just shrugged and looked at him bored, "I can't remember, all I know is that it was weird." Pan said as she looked at her watch, "I gotta go, I want to stop at the hospital and see mama and the baby before class." Pan said as she left the house.

Pan arrived at the hospital and slipped right into her mother's room, "Hi mama! How's my baby brother?" Pan asked as she hugged Videl tightly, "He's doing fine, I'm pretty tired, but I felt you coming to the hospital so I woke myself up. How'd you sleep sweetie?" Videl asked as she laid back and watched Pan shrug, "Pretty good aside from a weird dream. I'd ask you but you look like you havent slept since the discovery of fire." Pan laughed as Videl chuckled, "Yeah, well, you should probably get to class, not because I don't want you to be late, I just need some sleep." Videl chuckled as she closed her eyes.

Pan nodded, hugged her mother once again and left for school, when she arrived she was immediately greeted by her best friend Brocol, son of Broly and Rica. "Hey Frying Pan." Brocol greeted as Pan rolled her eyes, "My parents did NOT name me after a frying pan, quit saying they did, it's getting tiresome." Pan said as she lightly punched the Saiyan's arm, "Whatever Frying Pan, you finish last night's homework?" Brocol asked as he tapped his pencil frustratingly, "I did, but why should I share my answers with you?" Pan asked as she began digging in her bag.

Brocol shrugged, "Because I'm nice?" Brocol asked as Pan laughed loudly and then looked at him. "Oh you're serious? I'll laugh harder" she said as she began laughing hysterically. Brocol just rolled his eyes, "Because if you do, I'll take you on the mission my team goes on next week." Brocol said more determined not to fail his assignment. Pan calmed down and thought it over before shaking her head, "You're not team leader, I need the team leader's permission, as well as my parent's permission and the team leader-", "STOW AWAY! I WILL SNEAK YOU ON BOARD YOU IDJIT!" Brocol interrupted rudely as Pan thought it over.

Pan finally came to a conclusion and pulled her homework out, "You have a deal, but if we get caught, you take the blame." Pan said as she smirked, 'Finally, some action!' Pan thought giddily as she nonchalantly passed her homework to Brocol. He quickly copied her answers and handed it back to her, "Thanks Pan, I mean it, this is like the only homework assignment I've never finished. It's a small thing, but it's something I take pride in." Brocol said as Pan shrugged, "Yeah sure whatever, how am I going to stow away?" Pan asked eagerly as Brocol laughed.

Brocol looked forward as the class started, "We leave on monday, 7am. Meet me at 5am at Capsule Corp. I've actually been planning this for weeks and already found a space on our ship. When I come get you it means it's too late to bring you back to Earth." Brocol whispered as they both took notes. "So why have you been planning this for weeks?" Pan asked curiously as Brocol just blushed and grabbed her hand. Pan blushed as well and looked at him, "I just know that you have been bored out of your mind for awhile now, I just wanted you to experience what it was like beyond Earth." Brocol blushed as Pan smiled.

Pan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Liar, I know that you just couldnt stand being away from me very long." Pan said as Brocol blushed even more, "So what Frying Pan, maybe I can't, or maybe it was the first reason." Brocol said as Pan rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I couldn't either." Pan blushed as she squeezed his hand.

Monday morning Pan met with Brocol and boarded the ship. "Alright, this ship is huge, and you only found ONE place to hide me?" Pan asked as Brocol led her to the rooms, "We get our own separate rooms, we search the entire ship and we're each in charge of our own room, my room is the only place you'd be allowed to get away with stowing away. Even then, I have to leave the door open while we search through our room." Brocol explained as Pan glared, "So you're basically hiding me in your room, for yourself, for what I assume is several hours?" Pan asked as Brocol tensed, "It's not what you think, I mean, sure having you to myself is an amazing thought, but It really is the only place I can hide you." Brocol said putting his hands up defensively.

Pan just rolled her eyes, and tackled Brocol onto his bed, "Calm down, I was just pushing your buttons." Pan smiled as she kissed Brocol passionately. Brocol eventually pushed her back, "Sorry, but they'll be arriving for the mission soon, closet, I put a fake wall in." Brocol said as he opened the fake wall and put her in, "There's a light, and this is where I stash my extra food, so if you get hungry, there's plenty in the pockets." Brocol said quickly as he kissed her and closed the door. "I'll be back in a few hours to get you." Brocol said as Pan grabbed some of the food and began eating, "You better be, or I'll eat your entire stash!" Pan ordered as Brocol smirked.

Meanwhile at Pan's house, Gohan was waking up and walked past Pan's room, "I tell that girl, everyday, if she's up by 5 she won't run late for school." Gohan said as he rolled his eyes and continued on to the kitchen to make breakfast for his wife and kids. Once he was done he called up to his daughter, "Pan! hurry up, you'll be late for school!" Gohan yelled as he went to the table and began eating. 'Huh, she's normally awake by now.' Gohan thought as he walked up the stairs. "Pan?" Gohan said as he walked in and shook what he thought was his daughter, "Pan?" he asked again as he pulled the covers away.

"VIDEL! PAN'S GONE!" Gohan screamed as Videl woke up and ran to Pan's bedroom. "What!? How do you know!?" Videl asked as Gohan looked around for a note, "Used pillows to make it look like she was still here. If she was going to school early, she wouldn't have done this." Gohan said as he continued looking around. "I'll go take care of Goku Jr." Videl said as she heard the baby crying.

Gohan walked back into the nursery, "I couldn't find a note, I guess she just needs some time to herself." Gohan sighed as he smelled the air, "Does it smell in hear?" Gohan asked as Videl smiled, "Sorry that's probably the baby." Videl said as Gohan continued smelling the air, "No it- it smells like Broly's boy. Why would he be here?" Gohan asked as he picked up the phone, "Broly, is your boy there?" Gohan asked as Broly laughed, "No he's going on a month long mission into deep space with his team, they should've taken off by now." Broly said as Gohan thought, "Broly, Brocol snuck Pan onboard, she's stowing away. It's the only explanation I can think of, we need to catch up to them." Gohan said urgently.

"Gohan, theyre using a fast ship. They were supposed to take off at 7am and by now they'd be out of the Northern galaxy." Broly explained as Gohan thought, "Well, get Titan, Rica, Sharpener and Karis, we're going to go find them." Gohan ordered as Broly stuttered, "G-Gohan, We don't-We don't know where they were going. It could take years!" Broly exclaimed as Gohan shook his head, "We'll get the mission info from Vegeta, if theyre going for a month then we can meet them there. No arguments, Pan may be able to handle herself, but there are still things that go over her head." Gohan said as he hung up.

Gohan went over to Videl, "Del, I gotta go, I'm going to get Pan back and keep her safe." Gohan said as he changed into his Gi. "I'm coming too." Videl said as Gohan glared at her, "I need you here to watch Goku. He's dependent on you and if anything were to happen to him while we were gone, I wouldn't forgive myself." Gohan said as he kissed Videl and took off.

Pan sat in the main room while Brocol's team argued with Brocol. "You shouldn't have brought her! She's not even a halfbreed! She's practically a human and you brought her here!" the team leader yelled as Brocol stepped forward, "So what! She still has Saiyan blood! Vegeta recognizes her as a Saiyan!" Brocol said as the team leader stepped closer to him, "Vegeta can go fuck himself, he wishes to partake in human society, so be it! But I refuse, and to bring a human on board is blatant disregard for the mission!" the team leader said as Brocol looked at him oddly, "WHAT EVEN IS THE MISSION!" Brocol asked angrily.

The team leader smirked. "We're going to rebel against King Vegeta, take over the Saiyan empire, and kill all humans and any Saiyans that sympathize or have mated with humans and their offspring." The team leader, Turles said as he shot a blast at Pan only to be stopped by Brocol. Brocol grabbed Pan and retreated to his room. "We have to get out of here!" Pan said as Brocol tapped on the terminal near the door. Suddenly a large metal door slammed in front of the first door and they began moving away from the ship. "I agree, that's why I put us in the escape pod." Brocol smirked as they began distancing themselves from the bigger ship.

Back on Earth Gohan walked into Capsule Corp. "VEGETA! I'm looking for Brocol. Where is his team's mission?" Gohan asked as Vegeta appeared and looked at him weirdly, "I havent given his team a mission in months due to incompetence and disregard for innocent life." Vegeta said as Broly stepped forward, "Not true, Brocol's been going on for weeks about a special top secret mission. He wouldn't shut up about how excited he was." Broly said as Vegeta blew up, "WOMAN! FIND TURLES' SHIP!" Vegeta screamed as a large screen came up. "His ship is currently orbiting Namek. One of the escape pods have been deployed." Bulma said as it showed an image of the ship.

"Gohan, you and your team, go find them, kill any who dont surrender, Turles is now a traitor to the crown. Give them one chance to surrender only." Vegeta said calmly, with a rage bubbling beneath his surface. "That was the plan." Gohan said simply as his team boarded a ship and took off. "Here's the mission. Turles is a traitor, one chance to surrender, and one chance only. As far as we know he has Brocol and Pan and we take them alive, Brocol and Pan wouldn't betray the crown, they are oblivious. As far as we know, they're hostages." Gohan said as they took off for Namek.

* * *

There it is the Epilogue.

**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Story: Pan's Adventure**

It came to me this morning, I began writing and it just seemed genius, perfect ending to this story and a lead in to a new story. I'm horrible with endings so why end? BOOM.

I'd like to thank Ace Son for his continued support of my story. I hope he reads the next story, it'll focus around Pan and Brocol, lost in space, trying to find their way home. Normally I'd name stories with The [Blank] but it doesn't sound right as The Adventure, it doesn't explain who is having an adventure if you just read it before reading the first story. Which by the way, READ The Refugees and The Colony before reading Pan's Adventure.

**Read & Review :)**

**Coming Soon: Pan's Adventure by Engel2092.  
Pan went on Brocol's mission with him, only to be nearly killed by the team leader. Now they have escaped and are trying to find their way home. Meanwhile Gohan and his team are looking for Turles to rescue Pan and Brocol. Post DBZ. PanxOC. Sequel to The Colony.  
**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm going to make this quick. I'm going to take a break from the current story line. Pan's Adventure will be started in SEPTEMBER some time.**

**I will try writing a separate story, maybe a crossover, may be something else but it most of the time, it'll be about Gohan and Videl, they are my favorite couple. **

**If it is going to be a crossover, there are so many possibilities, but it may or may not be Attack on Titan, Young Justice, Assassin's Creed(I know AC pretty well, got really obsessed about it when AC2 came out.) or something else I know well.**

**I'm unashamed to admit this, I'm a virgin, so there are NO possibilities of me writing about any lime, sex scenes. I don't know what is hot and i don't really want anyone getting hot reading my stories, enjoy them all you want but please dont jack off or play your clit-ar(Guitar, but your clit for my female readers. Watch Alone in the Universe by Jon Lajoie, it's about masturbation.)**

**Anyway, as I have mentioned before, I have had a girlfriend before, one, one girlfriend, but she broke up with me over a year ago and before she broke up with me I would just read other people's stories, i liked how good they were and thought they were cute. When she dumped me they made me sad, made me miss her, but i kept reading. But it wasn't enough and I started writing my own stories, just on my computer on the notepad, they were super shitty and had nothing to do with the DBZ universe. **

**I want to thank you all again for your support of my stories, my first few weren't anywhere near as good as ****The Refugees ****or ****The Colony****.**

**For the last thing of this story. I leave with the lyrics to a song by Reel Big Fish. Which I believe I saw in concert while I was writing this story, or the story before.**

**Cheer Up ****by Reel Big Fish**

**You say you're down you can't lose that frown**  
**Life sucks. What else is new? That's tough.**  
**There's not much you can do- you're not the only one not havin' any fun **

**I've got a funny feelin' we're all born to lose**  
**And I've got a funny feelin' that this life ain't worth livin' through **  
**I've been depressed and I get so stressed**  
**Life sucks. I don't wonder why. That's tough.**  
**I just keep on tryin', so I won't be the one not havin' any fun**

**I've got a funny feelin' we're all born to lose**  
**And I've got a funny feelin' that this life ain't worth livin' through **  
**I'm not givin' up yet that's not the end of me**  
**But it's not gonna be all right you'll see, you'll see!**  
**I've got a funny feelin' we're all born to lose **  
**And I've got a funny feelin' that this life ain't worth livin' through**

**Cheer Up! **


	16. NEWS! REGARDING NEWSTORY CROSSOVER POLL

HELLO FANS OF The Refugees and The Colony! Engel2092 here to give the news. I havent been working on Pan's Adventure at all. I won't begin until I do a Crossover Story with DBZ.

The DBZ universe will be slightly abnormal. No matter what happens, Gohan will continue training in his 7 year peace. Goten will have seen the Cell Games on TV. Trunks and Goten will both be at least 5 and 4 respectively(Trunks will be 5, Goten 4) during the Cell Games, meaning Gohan will be 6 years older than Trunks. Mirai Trunks will arrive 7 years after the Cell Games, but that will be explained in the prologue. Vegeta will have gone SSJ2 in the 7 Years of Peace, but still shy in strength compared to Gohan. Mirai will take on a new name to avoid confusion, but will be the same age as Gohan. It won't be Mirai. Also, Gohan doesnt play around, he kicks Cell's ass, doesnt hesitate and just blows him away. Cell dies, Goku doesn't. . . Maybe ಠ_ಠ The haunting of Gohan's hesitation would be a good factor in the crossover.

Too off Topic, **I have placed a poll on my profile. **THE CHOICES IN THE POLL ARE BELOW.

**Attack on Titan**

**Justice League**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Young Justice**

**Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball GT**

THESE ARE THE CHOICES FOR THE CROSSOVER, THEY ARE THE ONES I HAVE NARROWED DOWN. DESPITE DB and DBGT being on the list, they might be done anyway, so if you want them sooner then vote for them.

THE TOP 2 CHOICES WILL BE DONE. The first choice will begin ASAP, while the top second pick will be done after **Pan's Adventure.**

**THE POLL CLOSES SEPTEMBER 7TH!** You have 3 weeks to vote, 2 if i get the gist of what people want. Also the person who has already voted, Ace Son, will be Mirai's new name, I think that's fair, I like the thought, Ace Vegeta Briefs. Ace Son, if you don't like the sound of that, message me, or review and say "Bad Idea" or something like that. I suppose it isn't actually fair because he's the first person I told of the Poll. But to be fair, i think he'd be the first person to vote regardless.

I will announce the crossovers I will use on September 8th **IN THE REVIEW BOX.** or September 1st if I close the Poll on August 31st... **AGAIN! IN THE REVIEW BOX! CHECK THE REVIEW BOX ON SEPTEMBER 1ST OR SEPTEMBER 8TH OR ANY TIME AFTER.**

GO VOTE!


End file.
